Nothing Good Comes From Breaking Up
by MyBlondieBear
Summary: What if Drusilla and Angelus kicked a crippled Spike out of the mansion and the only place he could go was to Buffy?
1. Part 1

Note: This fan fiction takes place around the episode passions. 

" No, my Spike." Drusilla said as she pushed the crippled Spike out the front door of the mansion.

" Dru, Princess, you cant just kick me out." Spike begged.

" I don't love you anymore." Drusilla said. Angelus appeared in the doorway. He smirked and then ran his fingers through Drusilla's hair. She purred.

" Yes, my boy, she moved on." Angelus teased, " she's made up her mind, and lucky for me-."

" Why you disgraceful, bloody, piece of s-." Spike spat at Angelus, he put his hands in front of himself in a strangling motion.

" Now Spike, you might want to find shelter, sun up's on the horizon. Dust. We'll have to get a maid..." Drusilla disappeared into the house, " I ate the last one."

" Oh and watch out for the slayer. She's a bit mad."

" Yeah, nothing comes good from a brassed off slayer." Spike joked sarcastically, " why?"

" Your no use to Drusilla now, she needs a man who... isn't bleach on wheels." Angelus disappeared into the house and the door slammed shut in Spike's face. Spike punched the door and wheeled himself out of the large yard.

" Stupid Peaches, I'll show you no use, I'll shove the proof in your ugly, disfigured forehead as you die..." Spike took a quick look at the rising sun and decided where his destination was. But first, he needed a drink.

* * *

" Buffy, there's a nice guy at the door." Joyce said as she opened Buffy's bedroom door, " poor guys in a wheel chair."

" Who is it?" Buffy asked. Her mother shrugged. Buffy walked down stairs and Joyce followed.

" He's got the strangest hair." Joyce said and Buffy hurried to the door. She knew who exactly who it was.

" Spike." Buffy spat as she looked outside.

" Slayer." Spike mocked.

" Who's he?" Joyce asked. Buffy pushed her mom away.

" Mom go make popcorn for the movie." Buffy said, " He's a ... an ex friends friend."

" Ha," Spike smirked, " As if." Joyce stepped into the kitchen.

" Spike, you must really have a death wish 'cause coming here is suicide. Plus you cant come in because your not invited."

" Shut it with the talk, Slayer." Spike said annoyed.

" Why don't you go back to Slutsilla and her posse of disciplined dolls?"

" I came here to help you." Spike said, " Now are you going to invite me in or let me freeze my arse off out here."

" One, you lack the ability to feel temperature, two, I actually have intelligence, so therefore I know not to be stupid an invite you in, third, I can trust a backstabbing enemy more than you."

" One, it's called a metaphor, two, I have information about dear Angelus, third I'm the only chance you got."

" ... Pinky promise?" Buffy asked. Spike rolled his eyes.

" Pinky promise, what now? Pledge of allegiance?"

" No." Buffy said, " I cant trust you with my mom."

" I wouldn't hurt your mum. I wont do anything, any harm, any..."

" Breakage?" Buffy asked.

" ... Breakage." Spike said.

" Your crippled right?" Buffy asked a bit unsure.

" Well, gee, I don't know." Spike said sarcastically, " Like I would be riding around in a wheel chair when I could just as easily walk." After much thought, Buffy answered.

" Fine." Buffy said, " But you cant fight."

" And you cant either." Spike said. Buffy nodded. Joyce came back over carrying a bag of popcorn.

" So what's his name?" Joyce whispered into her daughters ear.

" Spike." Buffy said.

" He looks familiar."

" You saw him at parent teacher night."

" Oh." Joyce said thinking.

" Yeah." Spike said.

" How long are you staying? Joyce asked, " Because me and Buffy were having movie night."

" Just for a minute." Buffy said.

" Hey, wait a minute." Spike said, " My girlfriend kicked me out because she's busy with your boyfriend because you turned him bad. So you owe me a favor, and as much as I hate to say it, I'm staying with you."

"No." Buffy said.

" Joyce. may I please stay for the night?" Spike asked.

" Spike." Buffy warned.

" I have no where to stay and all my moneys with my girlfriend."

" Who's now of the ex variety." Buffy added, " Who he was stupid to date in the first place."

" Oh, like your boyfriend has been very healthy for you too." Spike said, Buffy lost it and slapped him really hard and Spike caught her hand, " Now slayer, we had a deal. Joyce"

" Sure, Spike." Joyce said, she sat on the couch, " If you haven't eaten yet, we got leftover lasagna in the fridge."

" Oh, I'm fine. I ate not to long ago." Spike said as he looked at Buffy, he licked his lips.

" Despicable." Buffy said as Spike wheeled himself into living room, " Wait Spike, where are you going? You said you had information."

" Yeah." Spike said, " But maybe I'm too tired to give the information to you."

" Well at least my fist isn't to tired to cave in your face." Buffy said, Joyce glared at her.

" Buffy, what happen to manners? You know what, Spike, you can sleep in Buffy's bed tonight. She can sleep on the couch."

" Thank you, Joyce." Spike said.

" Do you want to watch A Walk To Remember with Buffy and I?"

" No thank you." Spike said, " I've seen it before."

" We'll we can watch another movie-."Joyce said.

" No, it's ok." Spike said, he faked yawned, " I think I'll retire now."

" Buffy can help you upstairs."

" I would like that." Spike said as Buffy reluctantly pushed Spike over to the stairs. Buffy started to mumble something. She slowly lifted the front part of the wheel chair and after a few minutes she got Spike up the stairs.

" If you touch anything in my room, you will regret it," Buffy warned, " In fact, stay away from everything in this house."

" Well it's kind of hard to, on account of I'm inside your house." Spike said.

" ..." I'm going down with my mother, I know where everything is in here, so-."

" No touching anything or I get the pointy end of the stick right?" Spike said. Buffy sighed and left her room. Buffy walked down the stairs.

" Nice guy." Joyce said, " how'd he get hurt?"

" Huh?" Buffy said as she looked upstairs.

" The wheel chair?" Joyce asked.

" A freak accident, an organ fell on him." Buffy said.

* * *

Spike wheeled himself over the a bookshelf and looked at the items. There was a picture of her, Willow, and Xander, one of her and Giles, one of her and her mother, and one of her and an older guy, probably her dad. Spike grabbed a small jewelry box and in it was a cross. It had Angels scent all over it. Spike put the box back and looked around the room. He chuckled when he saw a badly drawn picture of him on a dartboard. It had many holes in it. Spike plopped him self on the bed and leaned back. The aroma, lavender, was everywhere. Spike liked the smell. Then he felt something poking his back. He leaned up and picked up a stuffed pig.

" The slayer sleeps with a pig, wow." Spike said, " oh the slayer's so tough." something caught his eye. The corner of a book under a pillow. Spike grabbed it, " bingo." he opened the diary and started to read. It was really descriptive and Spike couldn't put it down. Then it got to talking about Angel.

Yesterday was wonderful. He was so gentle. But, when I woke up today I was so scared. He wasn't there. At first I though that it was me, I wasn't good enough. But then after I didn't' see him for the whole day today I think something happened to him. Maybe he was killed... I hope he show's up soon, I miss him.TTFN Buffy

" Yeah something sure did happen to him." Spike said as Buffy's door opened. Buffy stepped in.

" I need to get-. Give me that." Buffy grabbed the diary and the stuffed pig from Spike, " I told you not to touch my stuff."

" I didn't read it." Spike lied. " It was poking me."

" ... I need to get some stuff." Buffy said as she opened her dresser drawer. She pulled out some pajamas.

" Yummy sushi?" Spike asked.

" ... So?" Buffy asked a little embarrassed. She grabbed her stuff and checked her bookshelf to make sure Spike hadn't messed anything up. She left the room and got ready for bed.

* * *

Spike was awaken the next morning with the whole Scooby gang around him.

" Alright, What's the deal Bleach Brain?" Xander asked.

" Yeah." Willow said.

" Get out of my face." Spike said, " Go kill yourself." Spike leaned up and pushed them away.

" Buffy, I don't think this is the best idea." Giles said to Buffy from the back of the room. Spike heard.

" Sod off Grandpa." Spike leaned over and grabbed for his wheelchair, " This business is between the slayer and me." Xander leaned foreword and grabbed Spike's shoulder.

" If it involves Buffy, it involves all of us." Xander yelled.

" Get your grubby hands off me, Whelp." Spike growled. Xander reluctantly moved her hands away.

" Whatever information he had should be helpful because right now we have zilch information."

" But, he's in your house." Giles said, "and we cant trust him."

" But he did the pledge." Buffy said.

" Pledge?" Giles asked.

" The pinky one?" Willow asked.

" Yeah." Spike said. He got himself on the wheel chair, " You others can go home, Buffy, we can talk later during lunch. Shoo, people, fly away."

" Spike, your talking right now, with them."

" Maybe I'm shy." Spike said.

" Maybe we can help you overcome the shyness." Buffy said, " Now."

" Fine, fine, but I'm only doing this to get Dru back." Spike said, " Help me downstairs."

" Or you can just tell us here, so if your lying we can throw you out of the window into the pure sun." Xander said.

" Xander." Willow warned, " Spike, tell us, please."

" Thank you, Red, I think I will."

" What is it?" Buffy asked.

" Angelus has a plan with the watchers girl-."

" Jenny?"

" What is it?" Buffy asked.

" I don't know, she's doing something that Angelus doesn't like."

" I did see she had a restoration book." Willow said, " Oh my goddess, how could I have not noticed before, she's going to, god I'm so stupid, she's restoring Angel's soul."

" Any thing else?" Buffy asked, " There better be more."

" ... I'm hungry." Spike said, " Got any blood?"

" No." Buffy said, " Is there any more?"

" There opening acathla. That's what the large rock was." Spike said.

" Acathla?" Giles said taking off his glasses, " It does make sense."

" Any who, I'm getting pekish."

" That doesn't sound right." Willow said.

" It means hungry." Giles informed her.

" Oh, I thought it was - not important." Willow stopped herself.

" Red here is having naughty thoughts." Spike said. Willow blushed and was about to reply but Xander interrupted.

" Leave Willow alone." Xander said.

" Why are you helping us." Buffy asked curiously.

" Same reason as you." Spike said, " Drusilla may make mistakes at time, but she's mine, I'm hers, it's like the cycle of life, me and her are meant to be together."

" Oh how..." Buffy mocked, " Disgusting."

" You seem to forget, Pet, that its your mongrel she has." Spike said, Willow looked at Oz who hadn't said anything yet just as Cordelia ran in.

" Sorry I'm late, John Pierre was doing my nails and then I noticed a split end and I had to get that fixed, hey, so what did I miss?"

" Kill me now." Spike said annoyed.

" Hey isn't this the guy who made me and Willow get stuck in a closet." Cordelia asked. Willow nodded.

" Oh." Cordelia said, " What's he doing here?"

" He gave us useful information." Buffy said.

" Angels going to kill Jenny." Willow said.

" Oh, but that's like the only teacher I like in this school." Cordelia said, and then she saw Giles stare at her a bit hurt, " Of course, she's no where as good as you, Giles."

" Right." Giles said a bit annoyed.

" So are we going to warn Jenny?" Willow asked.

" Oh, I could go." Willow said.

" Me too." Giles said, " Incase Angelus shows up."

" Are we study bound?" Buffy asked.

" Afraid so." Giles said, " Every one meet at my house."

" I'll go get the donuts." Xander said, he left the house. Then Giles and Willow left,

" Come one evil dead," Buffy said as she pushed his wheelchair out of her room, " Were going to Giles place." Cordelia followed her.

* * *

" Were the first ones here." Buffy said.

" We'll hurry up inside, the suns everywhere." Spike said.

" I don't have keys." Buffy said, " so suck it up."

" Suck it up? I could die."

" Really not complaining." Buffy said.

" Break down the door or something." Spike said.

" She's not going to break down the door." Cordelia said, " she's nowhere as rich enough to buy another one."

" Oh shut up Cordelia." Buffy said.

" Just kick it down." Spike said from under his jacket that he was using as a shield. You could hear a steaming noise.

" Oh, is the infamous slayer of slayers begging a slayer?"

" No," Spike said, " The crack gang is here." Sure enough Giles, Willow and jenny were coming.

" So explain to me why we still are keeping him." Cordelia asked.

" ... I don't know." Willow said.

" He might come in handy." Buffy said, " like a trade."

" Hey, I'm only in this so I can get Dru back." Spike said, he wheeled himself over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of bourbon.

" I was saving that -." Giles said just as Spike opened it and drank deep, " For a special occasion."

" Spike." Buffy grabbed it from him. She set it on top the fridge. Spike tried to grab it but it was too high. He gave up and wheeled himself back into the living room. Buffy and Xander were sharing a couch both eating a donut. Oz was on a chair Willow was sitting on his lap. Giles was pacing by the bookshelf, Jenny was sitting on the coffee table with Cordelia.

" So why exactly does Angelus want me killed?" Jenny asked.

" Jenny..." Giles said, " Are you trying to restore Angelus's soul?"

" ... ...It was suppose to be a secret, I wanted to be sure that it would work before I got your hopes up, Buffy." the phone started to ring. Giles picked it up.

" Oh, yes, hello Joyce... Who is it? Really?" he asked, " Ok, I'll tell her, stay away from him. You'll find out soon enough." he the hung up with Joyce.

" Angel's at your house. Your mom invited him in."

" Oh my god, why? I told her not to." Buffy grabbed her coat and ran out of the house. The Scooby's followed her Spike put his coat over him and followed.

* * *

They arrived at Buffy's house and Buffy was the first to go in. Angel and Joyce were sitting on the couch talking.

" Oh Buffy, Angel just told me the funniest story."

" Mom," Buffy grabbed her moms arm, " Can you please go?"

" Go? Buffy what's going on?" Joyce asked annoyed and confused. Buffy looked at Angel.

" A lot." Buffy said as Angel grinned. The rest of the Scooby's came in. Angel stood up.

" I see you've brought the gang. Oh, Spike, I don't know you were in an alliance with the slayer."

" I'm not." Spike protested.

" Why are you here?" Buffy asked.

" What's going on?" Joyce asked again, Giles pulled her back,

" Angels a felon." Giles said.

" Angel, I don't want to kill you." Buffy said. He lunged at her and knocked her too the floor. He stood over her, one leg to each side of her.

" We've been in this position before? Haven't we?" Angelus teased. She kicked her leg up and kicked him in the spot that matters.

" But I will if I have to." She jumped up ad he was crouching down. And kneed him in the face. He grabbed her and threw her on the coffee table and it broke with the force.

" I got to help her." Joyce said, she leaned foreword, Spike and Giles pulled her back. Angelus lifted her by the shirt and it ripped, she tried to scramble awry because there was something wrong with her arm. Giles and Xander ran foreword, Angelus dropped Buffy, she hit her head on the bookcase and passed out. Angelus started to fight Xander and Giles and managed to knock them out within a few seconds. Willow put up her fists but oz pushed her back and ran towards Angelus. Angelus just pushed her away. Cordelia, Willow, and jenny ran upstairs after jenny grabbed Joyce's hand. They ran upstairs into Buffy room. While downstairs Angel punched Spike over and over hard, knocking Spike out. Angle grabbed the unconscious Spike and Buffy and left the house. The girls watched Angelus ad he walked out of the Scooby's house staying in the shade until he got to a sewer entrance. Then dropping Spike into the sewer, then Buffy, then finally jumping into the sewer himself.

* * *

" Daddy, you brought me a present." Drusilla said, she rushed t o Angelus and pulled him to one of the bare rooms in the mansion, " But I cant play with them?"

" No." Angelus said, " You can play with them, after they've become acquainted." he shut the door and the two left without a word. Spike was laying on the ground and Buffy was sprawled next to him with her head on his chest.

* * *

" Uhh..." Buffy said as she grabbed her head. It was hurting. She still kept her eyes closed but she lifted her head up and put it back on the uncomfortable pillow. Buffy then realized that something was draped around her stomach. It was cold and it made Buffy curious.

" Morning." she heard Spike's voice say.

" ..." Buffy leaned up and pushed herself away from Spike, " Oh my god where am I?" Buffy asked. She surveyed the room. It had stone walls and a stone floor. There was no windows but there was a single light bulb handing from the ceiling.

" Were in Angelus's mansion." Spike said.

" And you were awake and didn't even wake me up." Buffy said to Spike. He stayed silent. Truthfully he had been awake for a long time, hours. Secretly he like the feel of the slayer on him, cuddling, and he couldn't help putting his arms around her and holding her close.

" I didn't want you waking up because I new as soon as you woke up you would start nagging and being a bitch." Spike said, " And what do you know, I was right." Buffy ran over to the door. She tried to find the knob but there was none. The she started to kick it.

" It's a special door. Dru, me, and Angelus used it to trap people that we were too full to eat yet." Spike said, " It can only be opened from the outside. Dru and Angelus must be hungry because we had a dozen people in here the other day." Buffy looked at Spike.

" What happened at my house?" Buffy asked, " after I passed out?" she sat next to Spike.

" The whelp and your watcher ran at him, they passed out. The short redhead guy did too. The girls all ran upstairs."

" And?" Buffy asked.

" And? That's it."

" What did my mom say?"

" She wanted to help you but your watcher pulled him back."

" I need to get out of here. I need to watch my friends. They aren't safe."

" Slayer." Spike said trying to stop her ranting.

" They need me. And I'm stuck here."

" Slayer." Spike repeated.

" And Angel's going to kill them. No." Buffy said.

" Buffy." Spike said.this caught Buffy's attention because he's never said her real name before, she stayed quiet, " they'll be fine. They got each other. It's us you should worry about." Buffy tried to hide the tears that was fighting to come out. She couldn't. she looked away and wiped them away, the she felt Spike arm on her shoulder. He felt very uncomfortable doing this, comforting a slayer. Buffy felt uncomfortable of what she was about to do next. Spike was astonished when the slayer laid her head on his shoulder and started to cry, still Spike patted her back and let her do that.

* * *

" Spike and the slayer are getting close." Drusilla ranted, " it haunts me. Can I go play with them now?"

" Yes Drusilla." Angelus said. Drusilla skipped out of the room and down the corridor and stopped in front of the door.

" Trick 'em." Drusilla chimed. She stepped into the room, " Hello, Buffy?"

" Mom..." Buffy looked up, she saw her mom.

" Slayer it's not your mum." Spike pulled her back. Buffy pushed him aside.

" Mom you shouldn't be here." Buffy put her arms open to give her a hug, " I didn't think that..."

" You didn't think." Joyce said, " You never think."

" What?" Buffy asked her mother.

" Buffy, it's not Joyce, its Drusilla."

" Shut up." Buffy spat at Spike.

" She's using mind control." Spike said.

" Mom." Buffy said.

" Don't call me mom." Joyce said, " Your not worthy to call me mom."

" What?" Buffy asked. Her mothers hand came out and slapped Buffy's face. Buffy rubbed her soon-to-bruise cheek.

" Goodbye." Joyce said as she left.

" Goodbye? Wait, where are you going?" Buffy hit the door, " Mom?"

" Buffy." Spike moved over and grabbed her ankle. She kicked him away. He tried again and this time she leaned up against the wall and slid to the ground. Spike crawled over to her.

" That was Drusilla she can make you see what you want to see." Spike said, " she did that to me many years ago, after I had killed my mum."

" You killed your mother?" Buffy asked.

" Yeah." Spike said.

" Why?"

" I turned her into a vampire after Drusilla turned me. She got a bit frisky on me and I had to kill her."

" That sucks." Buffy said, " ... Your mom was hitting on you?"

" Yeah." he said, " but she acted like my mum and ... Lets just say I wasn't too happy when I found out it was Dru."

" Oh..." Buffy said, " can you tell me how your human life was?"

" ... I was born in 1860. I was 20 when Dru got a hold of me. At the time I had a fancy for a bird named Cecily, she hated me. At a party one night, I was writing a poem about her, god I was a Poncy bugger." Spike stopped. He thought to himself for a moment. Why do I feel ok with talking about my past with Buffy? Drusilla doesn't even know much about my past...

" Spike?" Buffy asked, " What happened next?"

" Huh?" Spike asked.

" You were having a nostalgia trip and then you just... blanked out."

" Oh." Spike said.

" If you don't want to tell me it then you don't have to." Buffy said.

" No, it's fine." Spike said, " these other snobs... They took the poem and recited it to everyone else. It ruined me, every one criticized it."

" Can you tell me it?" Buffy asked.

" It's not that good." Spike said.

" I doubt it." Buffy said.

" Fine." Spike said, " ... My heart expands 'tis grown a bulge in it inspired by your beauty, effulgent."

" It's better than some other poems."

" Oh, what poems do you know?"

" I wrote it." Buffy said.

" Ok." Spike said.

" Brace yourself." Buffy warned, " Poor Sally Bate got locked outside her gate, started to scream and shout, 'I'm locked out' poor Sally Bate, she looked foolish standing in front of her neighbors gate."

" Save me from this torture." Spike teased as he put his hands on his ears.

" Hey." Buffy said, " Stop."

" I was joking." Spike said, " It was ok."

" God, I hate you, don't do that." Buffy said.

" So... That night Drusilla saw me. She followed me to an alley, we talked. She gave me a choice and turned me. After that I killed all the guys that had teased me and I turned my mother."

" Ok." Buffy said, " That so beats my 'my life sucks' story."

" And what's that story?"

" I'm a slayer."

" That doesn't' seem so bad, you get to help people." Spike said.

" That's one of the good things, but there's a whole load of bad. If someone's dies then it's my fault. I get the responsibility. And I never get to do what a normal teenager would do. I don't get to party, date... It sucks. Lets not even talk about a slayers average life capacity."

" ... I could help you with that." Spike said.

" What?" Buffy asked.

" Nothing." Spike said.

" What did you say?" She turned to him.

" Nothing." Spike said. Buffy hit him on the leg.

" Tell me." she said.

" Ow, don't hit me, that hurt." Spike said.

" That hurt?" Buffy asked. Spike looked at his legs and realization hit him.

" I can feel my legs." he smiled.

" Yeah, one step closer till you can walk again." Buffy said just as she yawned.

" You should get some kip." Spike said. Buffy leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

" No, I'm not tired." she said sleepily.

" Right, then don't get some sleep."

" Ok..." Buffy said. Within a few seconds she was all the way asleep. Her head slowly turned onto Spikes shoulder. Spike smiled and then he frowned. 'what does Drusilla and Angelus have planned.' he thought. He looked back at the sleeping Buffy and laid his head on her head.

* * *

" Have you got it yet?" Drusilla asked Angelus.

" Not yet." Angelus said.

" Well hurry up." Drusilla said impatiently, " I want to see them die."

" We will, just as soon as we get Acathla ready."

* * *

(A week later)

" We need to find her." Joyce said, " ... What if he's doing stuff to her... "

" Joyce." Willow said, " Angel not the type to rape her."

" ... We need to help her, call the police."

" Joyce..." Giles said.

" Giles cant we just tell her?" Cordelia asked, " She has the right to know. After all she is Buffy's mom."

" Know what?" Joyce asked.

" Nothing." Willow said.

" Mrs. Summers does deserve to know." Xander said.

" No, we cant." Giles hissed.

" If nobody'll tell me, I'll just call the police and as soon as I get Buffy I'll find out what you won't tell me." Joyce said, " I've already waited a week and I'm not waiting any longer."

" Joyce." Giles decided, " Sit." Joyce sat.

" Your seriously telling her?" Willow asked.

" Yes... Joyce. Vampires are real..." Giles said, Joyce rolled her eyes.

" Like I would believe that..." Joyce said.

" It's true." oz said.

" Werewolves, demons... You name it, there all real." Giles said, " Angels a vampire. Spikes a vampire... Buffy is the slayer.

" Slayer."

" The chosen one." Giles said.

" She who is given the strength to defeat the supernatural." willow said.

" Make the baddies croak." Xander said.

" Do the dirty work, while, the others, unknowing to the evil live regular lives.

" Joyce, please believe us." Jenny said, " We'll help her... And you can too."

" ... Um... How dumb do you think I am?" Joyce asked, " Seriously." Giles sighed.

" The daisy's talked to me..." Drusilla said, " But then they curled up... To dust... They told me of a plan... A surprise... For me?" Drusilla said.

" You bet, Drusilla, tonight's the night." Angelus said. He joined a dancing Drusilla over by Acathla.

* * *

After the last week Buffy and Spike became really close friends. Both wanting more, but unable to tell the other. They secretly cared about each other and were scared of what might happen to them. They both knew what Angelus and Drusilla were capable of and that something bad was going to happen. Spike had told Buffy of his whole life and every moment of his life. He told her about all the slayers that he killed, told her of all the wonderful places he and Dru had gone... France, Prague, Africa... Buff admitted she had never been outside California. Spike had wanted so bad to tell her he'd take her somewhere exotic and wonderful, of her choice, as soon as they got out, but he didn't want to put her hopes up. Spike had finally been able to walk again with the help of Buffy.

Buffy had told him everything, she told him about when she was a kid and had annual trips to her dads, she told him about wishing she had a little sister, and even how Angel had been her first. Spike had easily growled at that. Surprisingly, Buffy started to even trust Spike more than she trusted her friends.

" Spike?" Buffy asked. Spike was trying to sleep.

" What?" he asked sleepily.

" Sorry, but, I was thinking."

" Don't think," Spike said, " You'll hurt your pretty lil' head."

" Spike." Buffy said playfully hitting Spike.

" What is it?" Spike turned to her.

" After this, if we survive, are you going to go killing people again?" Buffy asked.

" It depends." Spike said, " Will, 'kill Spike' be on your to do list?"

" ..." Buffy was thinking, " No."

" Then I wont." Spike said.

" Thank you." Buffy said.

" Any thing for you-. It was nothing." Spike corrected.

" What was that?" Buffy asked.

" It was nothing." Spike said.

" Before that." Buffy said..

" ... Then I wont?" Spike said.

" No, after that?"

" I didn't say anything."

" It sounded like 'anything for you'." Buffy said," do you really feel that way?"

" ... Yes, ok, fine, I admit that I like you." Spike said.

" The feeling is very mutual." Buffy said. Just as Buffy said that, a rancid smell came out of the vent. Spike sniffed, " what is it?" Buffy asked.

" I don't know," Spike said, " Don't breath it."

" I wasn't planning on it." Buffy said. But the smell surrounded them, Buffy had to breath and as soon as she did she started to get sleepy. The same happened to Spike and after a minute or so, both were asleep on the ground.

* * *

" We can restore his soul." jenny said, " I have all the information needed and the materials."

" I can help with it." Willow said, " I've been studying."

" That would be great." jenny said. She got the information and she and Willow sat in a circle and the Scooby's all sat around and watched in silence.

He woke up to Drusilla's ranting. Talking about some evil beautiful plan to get rid of the world. That week and a half Spike came to the conclusion that Drusilla was a crazy bird that wasn't right to be with, she was un-healthy for him. Buffy was awake watching Drusilla. Spike was tied to a pole with his hands behind his back.

" Can you just kill me and end this torment?" Buffy asked. Spike smiled at that.

" Me too." Spike joked.

" Don't worry, your time is almost up, wait your turn." Drusilla said not realizing the sarcasm the two had said in there words. It was then that Spike realized what was happening in front of him. Angel had just cut hit hand and walked over to acathla. Nothing was happening. Then Angel grabbed a helpless man and cut his hand. He stepped toward acathla. Spike took his eyes away from that and looked at Buffy. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was chained to a pole. Spike watched helplessly as a vampire untied Buffy's chain. Buffy eyes were wide as she was pulled over to the blue swirly mouth of the once stone statue. Spike tried desperately to break the rope that rendered him useless to the saving of Buffy.

" No." Buffy begged as Angelus pulled her over to the gaping hole, " I don't want to be eaten."

" So, how does it feel to know you're the first of this world going to hell?" Angelus asked.

" Hell?" Buffy asked, " I choose not to die either." she squirmed in his arms, " no, Angel, please."

" Ahh." Angelus sighed, " I love the sound of begging slayer."

" Angelus, leave her alone." Spike called.

" Spike standing up for a slayer? That's new. Oh and guess what else is new?"

" My shoes are." Buffy said trying to catch Angelus off guard.

" Wrong answer." Angelus said, " A helpless Buffy."

" I'm not helpless," Buffy said, " It's the stupid rope."

" Gorgeous." Angelus said. Hr pulled Buffy to him, they were only a few feet from the blue hole. He rubbed his hand down her stomach and leg and then roughly kissed her as he threw her in the hole. She screamed as she was sucked beneath. Spike watched in fury as this happened and as soon as it did his ropes snapped. He ran over to the hole and ran in after the woman he loved. Angelus watched and then screamed, he fell to the ground and grabbed his head.

" What's ... what is going on?" He said. Drusilla looked in disgust and walked out of the room.

" Not again." She said as soon as she was out of sight.

* * *

" It's done, he has his soul." Jenny said, " That is, if it worked."

" That was it?" Willow asked.

" Yeah." jenny said.

" Maybe Buffy will come home now?" Joyce asked.

" If she's still alive, which, she's probably not." Cordelia said.

" Cordelia." Xander said as he pulled her out of the room.

" She'll be home any minute now." Joyce said as she looked out the window.


	2. Part 2

This is the second part of Nothing Good Comes From Breaking Up: 

It's been about two weeks since Buffy and Spike got sent to hell. Giles had told Joyce about vampires and what Buffy was capable of, and why they didn't call the police. Joyce took the news hard, the Scooby's had all had hope... At least until Giles had been informed by the Watchers Council that there was a new slayer in Canada. They wanted him to pack up his things and go back to England. He had to go, and much to everyone's dismay he left a few days later. Angel had disappeared, no one had seen him for a long time. Oz's family had made him move to Oregon, and Willow missed him dearly.

* * *

" Joyce, are you sure you want to go?" Willow asked, she put on her coat.

" I told you already Willow, yes." Joyce said coming down the stairs, " is Xander here yet?"

" No." Willow said, " He's always late."

" So. What do you think we'll find there?"

" Well we might find clues about Buffy's... death."

" So, would we see her dead body... Or do slayers turn to dust when they die?"

" That's vampires." Willow said.

" Oh." Joyce said, they saw Xander's car outside. The two women shut the door and stepped outside.

" Slayers die like regular people." Willow said as they sat in the back seat.

" Jenny's going to meet us there." Xander said.

" Oh." Joyce said.

" So. How long does it take a corpse to smell?" Cordelia asked, " Cause I really don't want to smell like a rotting slayer. Imagine how long it would take to wash the stench out of me."

" Cordelia." Xander said. The rest of the car drive was in silence. As Xander stopped in front of the mansion Joyce took in a deep breath.

" This is it? This is the place?"

" This is what the locator spell came up with." Willow said.

" There's Miss Calendars car." Cordelia said.

" She must have went in without us." Willow said.

" Yeah." Xander said. They stepped out of the car.

" Funny." Joyce said.

" Huh?" Cordelia asked.

" I've passed by this everyday, but I've never even noticed it."

" Me too." Cordelia said, " Trippy." Xander went first into the old mansion, and the others followed. Sure enough, Jenny was in the main room waiting for them.

" Thought you said to meet you outside?" Xander asked.

" I also said 'be on time'." Jenny said.

" Can we just look?" Joyce asked, " I need to find out what happened to Buffy."

" I agree." Willow said.

" I already looked that way." Jenny said to Willow, who was walking towards a hall.

" Oh." Willow said. The four followed Jenny who was now walking through a hallway. Every time they came to a door, they would open into up and search the room. They passed many doors, and none of them had anything in them. When they came into the last room in the hallway, right by the stairs, they found many dead bodies. The bodies were decomposing. Joyce looked on in shock. Then she turned away and puked. Jenny pulled back Joyce's hair. Joyce looked back on and wiped her face. They turned in silence to leave.

" Thank god it's not Buffy." Willow said.

" How did you know that wasn't Buffy?" Cordelia asked.

" Those bodies were way more than two weeks old. They were probably a month or so old."

" Leave it to Willow to know this." Cordelia said, she walked faster, by Xander, then grabbed his arm, " Buffy's not here, can we go now." She whispered to Xander. He shook her off his arm.

" We still have the second story and the basement to search." Xander said.

" Basement?" Cordelia asked, " I'm not going down to the basement."

" Cordy." Xander groaned.

" Have you even seen any of the movies?" Cordelia asked, " The basement is always where the baddies are... Either that or that's where they keep the victims... Or there's a lot of booby traps that will trap us forever and ever till we turn into old geezers and croak."

" Cordelia, where did you hear that?"

" In like every horror movie ever made." Cordelia said as the Scooby's made there way down the stairs to the basement. Cordelia clutched onto Xander's arm harder with every step down the stairs.

" What's that?" Joyce asked. She was staring at a large rock type thing.

" I don't know." Willow said. She walked to it and then rubbed her hand along the front.

" It looks like some creature." Joyce said.

" I think it's acathla." Jenny said, " I heard Rupert say some stuff about it before."

" What does it do?" Xander asked.

" I don't know exactly."

" It's stone." Cordelia said as she reached out and touched it, " And it's face is deformed."

" We'll, I don't see Buffy." Joyce said, " Is that good or bad?"

" Buffy's dead." Willow whispered.

" I know." they heard a voice say. The Scooby's looked around the room curiously.

" Who are you?" Xander asked. They saw a shadow slowly walk out of the darkness. Willow took a step foreword.

" Angel?..." Willow asked. Angel was all beaten and bruised, and he was pale, as in even unhealthy for a vampire pale.

" What happened to you?" Cordelia asked, " You look like bird crap." Xander took the fighting stance.

" Where's Buffy?" Xander asked. Angel looked away and didn't answer, " Where's Buffy?" Xander demanded. Angel looked at Joyce.

" In hell." Angel said solemnly. Joyce took in a shaky breath.

" Slayers go to hell?" Joyce asked quietly. Xander fell to the ground.

" Yes." Angel said.

" I was so not hoping for her to be dead." Cordelia said, " Maybe she isn't... maybe she took a trip."

" I... I saw her die." Angel said, " I caused it." Joyce's sad face turned to hate and fury.

" How could you." she yelled, " She was my little girl."

" I'm sorry." Angel said.

" You killed her." Joyce said, Willow held her back.

" I didn't mean to."

" How could you not?" Joyce said pushing Willow to the floor.

" Joyce." Willow said, " No, Angels strong, remember." Joyce continued to walk foreword.

" You killed my baby." Joyce yelled.

" Joyce." Xander said. Joyce got a few feet from Angel, she then slapped him really hard on his cheek, " How could you." She kept hitting him, harder with every hit, Angel didn't hit back, Angel didn't even cry out, he just flinched with every hit.

" Joyce." Willow and Xander said as they tried to hold her back, " Stop."

" I... can get her back." Angel whispered.

" You can... How?" Joyce asked.

" Yeah?" Xander asked.

" I have ways." He whispered weakly.

" What happened that night?" Willow asked, she didn't want to believe Angel.

" Drusilla cut me open..." Angel said, " The minions... And her pulled me over to Acathla... It opened."

" What about your soul?" Jenny asked.

" Please tell me it worked and you have your soul, because these shoes are for looks not running from a pissed off triple century old vampire." Cordelia asked. Angel just stared at her.

" I got my soul right before Drusilla cut me. I was on the ground screaming when she did." Angel said, " Drusilla's gone, she left me."

" What about Buffy." Joyce asked.

" She was already knocked unconscious. They threw her in."

" Did Spike go with her."

" He left with Drusilla." Angel said.

" I tried to save her..."

" How did Acathla go back to stone?" Willow asked.

" I don't know..." Angel said. Willow looked at him questionably, " I swear." Angel said, " I didn't know anything about it except that it would take everything to hell."

" ... So then how can you fix this?"

" I need Giles."

" Why?" Jenny asked.

" I need his help. And have him bring the new slayer." Angel said.

" Why do we need the new slayer and how did you know about it." Willow asked.

" Yeah." Joyce asked.

" Buffy's dead."

" How did you know Giles was with her?"

" ... Just get them."

" Ok." Jenny said.

" I need to talk to Giles. Give me his phone number." Jenny said. She had called the council to get Giles's new number.

" We cannot give his number to you." A man said.

" It's really important." Jenny said.

" Then tell me what it is and maybe I'll get his number."

" It's about his old slayer."

" Is she back?" he asked, his old dull tone of voice was now an eager impatient tone of voice.

" Is that important enough?"

" If the slayer is back, then it's our business, not Rupert's." He said, " So tell me."

" Never mind." Jenny said. She hung up the phone. She turned to Joyce's couch and sighed.

" Anyone got any ideas?" Willow asked.

" I got one." Joyce said, she had been quiet for the last few minutes, but now she jumped off the couch, " Lets march our butts down there and make them tell us."

" I like that idea." Cordelia said.

" Yeah, but one eensy weensy problem." Xander said.

" What's that?" Joyce asked, she looked at Xander.

" There in England." Xander said.

" Oh." she said.

" Well... We can try to do it without the slayer and Giles." Willow said.

" We have to have them." Angel said very angrily.

" Ok." Willow said, " Didn't mean to make you mad." She got off the couch and walked into the living room. Joyce followed her.

" What's your problem?" Xander asked, " You haven't been acting like the old Angel since we've seen the post apocalypse Angel."

" I'm sorry... I just want Buffy back." Angel said.

" We all do, but you don't see me getting all angry and yelling." Xander said, " Do you?" He screamed.

" Xander your being loud." Cordelia said.

" Stop fighting." Jenny said. Willow and Joyce walked back into the living room.

" I'm sorry Willow." Angel said. Willow just nodded.

" I can try to do a locator spell, I studied one a few weeks ago." Willow said, she looked at Angel with hatred, " I need to get the materials"

* * *

The Scooby's all sat around Willow as she did a locator spell, as the diamond landed on the mp, Willow looked at it questionably.

" What's wrong?" Cordelia asked.

" It say's he's down the street." Willow said.

" What?" Joyce, Jenny and Angel asked.


	3. Part 3

( I just wanted to explain a few things to you: ... Pretend Kendra died somehow in the second season.  
That means Faith is a slayer.  
But when Buffy died, it went to the next slayer in the line, not Faith. I made up a slayer named Hannah.  
When Faith dies it skips Hannah, and it goes to the next one.  
This is why Hannah is so young.  
... Got it? If it's confusing, review me and I'll explain it better.)

* * *

" Ok, just let me get this strait, Giles has been under our noses since ... Of late?" Cordelia asked.

" It's probably wrong, Will, try again." Xander said.

" I don't think I did it wrong." Willow said, " But I suppose I could try it again."

" Ok." Joyce said, " Please hurry." Angel looked at the Scooby's annoyed.

" Let's just get this done already... I want to see Buffy." Angel said.

" Ok." Willow said, " I'm just going to go into the kitchen and do it, it may have gone all wonky because there were other people in the room and it got confused."

" Then you have to make it not confused, go." Joyce said. She looked on the wall and stood up, whe walked to a bookcase and grabbed a picture off the shelf. It was of her and Buffy right before they moved, they had looked so peaceful in the picture. They were so close, but now Buffy was just a distant memory to her, but Joyce wanted to fix that. Willow came out a few minutes later, she had a sad look on her face.

" Giles is right down the street, I didn't do it wrong."

" How come he never told us then?" Jenny asked.

" Maybe it's still going wrong." Willow said, " After all I'm not a really big witch."

" Find out what house." Angel said impatiently.

" Ok, don't have to get all fussy." Willow said. She worked around with the map and then she looked up confused, " He's right next door."

* * *

" Ronald." Hannah whined, " I don't want to go patrolling."

" Hannah, it's your duty to the world to go patrolling."

" But I'm sure even all the evil baddies have a day off." He handed her coat to her and she took it angrily.

" I've been the frickin slayer for only two weeks and already I work night shifts." Hannah said.

" Your acting as if this is a burden."

" It is a burden." She said, " I'm only 13, most 13 year olds hand out with friends, have sleepovers, even date."

" Being a slayer is a wonderful privilege." Ronald said, he also put on his coat.

" Cant I get at least one day off this week, you can patrol." She asked.

" I'll think about it." Ronald said.

" Thank you." She said.

" Lets go." Ronald said. They walked out of the house and walked down the street.

* * *

" I'm going outside for some fresh air." Joyce said, she thought Willow's spells were wrong and now she would never get her Buffy back. She walked out of the front door and sat down. She felt her pocket that had a stake in it. She wanted to stake Angel so much, he could have saved Buffy, he could have ignored the whole soul thing and saved her. Hell, he shouldn't have been turned bad in the first place. She still hadn't figured out how he lost his soul in the first place. But one thing was for sure, she didn't like the way Angel was acting, it was weird and suspicious. She then saw two beings walking out of the house next door, she listened silently to their conversation.

* * *

" Ronald." The young girl whined.

" Hannah, quiet down." He said in a strong British accent, " Your loud enough to wake the dead."

" That's what you want me to do anyways ain't it?"

" Ain't isn't a word." Ronald said, " Use proper English terms."

" I'm sure it's in the dictionary." Hannah said.

" How would you know, you've probably never even touched a dictionary."

" Sorry, your right." Hannah said, " So how long are we going to stay out?" But Joyce didn't hear anymore because she yelled Giles loudly. Hannah turned and put her fists up, and Ronald looked confusingly over.

" Giles?" Joyce asked.

" Do you know her?" Hannah asked.

" Giles?" Joyce asked.

" No." Ronald said, " I'm not Giles, I'm afraid you got the wrong man." The rest of the Scooby's piled out the front door, and when Giles spotted Angel he gasped.

" Get away from him, he's evil."

" Whose evil?" Cordelia asked.

" Giles?" Jenny asked.

" Get away from Angelus."

" You mean Angel?" Willow asked.

" Oh, don't worry about him, he's as harmless as a pillow." Xander said.

" Giles?" Jenny asked, she stepped towards Ronald.

" I'm not Giles." He said and he yelled, " Get away from Angelus, he's lying. He's evil and ... "

" Has a serious disease, it's highly contagious on contact." Hannah said.

" Oh, we already know that he's a vampire." Willow said.

" But she gave him his soul back." Jenny said.

" Yeah, he's big with the soul having." Xander said.

" Giles?" Jenny asked again.

" You have the wrong person." Ronald said, " I'm Ronald Guildhall."

" Yuck, that's even worse than Rupert Giles." Cordelia said.

" Who are you?" Willow asked as she looked at Hannah.

" Hannah." Hannah said.

" Are you a slayer?" Willow asked.

" How'd you know?" Hannah asked, " Ronald, how do they know about me?"

" I don't know." Ronald said.

" Please come in so we can talk." Jenny said.

" Now, please, it's about Buffy."

" Buffy... The previous slayer Buffy?" Hannah asked.

" Yes." Ronald said, " But why me? I wasn't her watcher."

" Yeah you were." Willow said.

" Yeah." Joyce said, " We need you too to bring her back.

" Bring her back? That's impossible." He said.

" No it's not." Angel said.

" And you." Ronald said, " I don't trust you."

" I gave him back his soul." Willow said.

" Yes, this is Giles." Xander said, " Back to his whole, I don't believe anything until I see it with my own eyes."

" Come in for a few minutes, let us explain." Joyce said.

" Are completely mad? No." Ronald said.

" Giles." Willow said, her eyes were teary, " How can you not remember? ... The council."

" What?" Jenny asked, " What about them?"

" They did this, they took your memory." Willow said.

" That does make sense." Xander said.

" So what are we going to do?" Joyce said.

" Ronald." Hannah whispered to him, " These people are weird."

" There a bit, yes." Ronald said, " But, they could be right."

" Right? Right my a." She said, " There crazy."

" Hannah." Ronald said.

" Sorry." She said sarcastically.

" Please come in and have some tea... Coffee. Anything." Joyce said.

" He better stay away from Hannah." Ronald said, he was looking at Angel.

" I have no intention to do in another slayer." Angel said. He shrugged.

" Another slayer?" Jenny said, " When have you ever killed a slayer? If I understood right, Spike and Drusilla were the slayer killers."

" Did I say another?" He asked, " I meant ..."

" Please?" Xander asked, " This is a matter of bringing Buffy back."

" If they bring Buffy back, doesn't that mean they have to kill me?" Hannah asked staring at Ronald.

" We'd have to kill her to get Buffy?" Willow asked as she looked at Angel, " How come you didn't tell us?"

" I didn't think you guys would agree to it if I told you." Angel said.

" Hannah, we'll go in, but there not going to kill you." Ronald said.

" Are you sure?" Hannah asked.

" Not really, but it's for the best to get an understanding." Ronald said. They followed the Scooby's into the house and they all sat in the living room when Cordelia went to go get drinks out of the kitchen. Everybody was silent for a few second when Ronald asked a question.

" So... Buffy was my slayer?" he asked.

" Yeah."

" But, I wasn't. They told me it was Wesley Wydome-Prince." Ronald said.

" But you were." Willow said, she got up off the couch and grabbed a picture off the wall, it was of Buffy and Giles. It was after a fight, and both of them were tired out and didn't want Xander to take pictures of them, but Xander did and he ended up getting a picture of Giles flipping them off in British terms. It was a priceless picture. She handed it to Ronald and he stared at it bewildered.

" How." he asked. Hannah grabbed the picture from him and stared at it.

" You said I was your first slayer." she said. She got off the couch, " what the hell is going on?"

" I don't know." Ronald and a few of the Scooby's said in union.

" We need to call the council." Joyce said.

" But I called them earlier and they weren't cooperating with me." Jenny said.

" Let me talk to them." Ronald said. He grabbed the phone off the side table and dialed their number. Then he started to talk.

" Can I speak to Quentin Travers?" Ronald asked, " No... Ronald Guildhall... It's important... Ok, thanks."

" What's going on?" Cordelia asked. Ronald shushed her, " Fine Mr. Rude-O." she rolled her eyes.

" Ok... Yes, I was hoping you would be able to tell me about the previous slayer Buffy... Your not allowed? What? I'm unauthorized to know? Just buggering tell me." He growled in fury and hung up.

" They wont tell me." Ronald said.

" Well then you'll just have to trust us..." Willow said.

" Hey, maybe they took your memory or something?" Cordelia said, " If that's even possible."

" Why would they do that then?" Ronald said.

" Ronald, what if there lying?" Hannah asked.

" Can you stop calling him Ronald? It's sounds odd." Jenny said, " It's Rupert or Giles."

" I'm not Rupert Giles. And If I was I'm not now."

" Oh, ok, whatever." Cordelia said.

" Angel, what's the spell?" Joyce asked.

" To bring Buffy back we need the blood of the new slayer. She wouldn't be a slayer anymore." Angel said.

" Oh, heck yes." Hannah said.

" What?" Ronald asked.

" I say we go for this, Hannah doesn't want to be a slayer, and Buffy needs to come back."

" What if I don't agree with it?" Ronald said, " I'm her watcher."

" Your Buffy's watcher too."

" I don't want to have her do this, I want to check out the spell first." Ronald said.

" Ok." Angel said, he pulled a slip of paper out of his pants and handed it to Ronald, Ronald carefully pulled it out of his hand. He read it, and then re-read it over and over. Then he looked up and nodded.

" So it's ok?" Hannah said, " I wont die." as soon as she said this, Angel smiled and then stopped when he realized that Xander was staring at him.

" Yeah, it's right." Ronald said.

" Me and Jenny can go do it now." Willow said. Jenny and her stood up and Angel handed them the paper. She read it over, " Ok, this we can do, it might leave a few marks, and exhaust us to death, but the outcome will be worth it." They walked into the kitchen and after a minute or so, Willow opened the door, " Hannah, can you come in?" Hannah took in a deep breath and nodded. She followed them in and she sat on the table where Jenny instructed her too. Willow started to recite the spell and Jenny started to recite another verse, then as they where chanting, they started to sprinkle the table around Hannah with a cinnamon slash herb mixture and then they started to chant louder. Hannah started to glow orange. Then she started to shake and tremble, to her it felt as if she was getting her insides pulled out - through her skin. (if that makes any sort of sense). After about two minutes of this happened, Willow and Jenny stopped and the glow dissipated, Hannah fell over and Willow freaked out, " this wasn't suppose to happen, she was suppose to be refreshed."

" Oh god," Jenny said as she checked for a heart beat, but then her hand went right thought Hannah's neck and hit the table. Hannah then disappeared.

" Giles isn't going to like this." Willow said, they were silent for a minute. Then they heard a noise.

" I-if it wasn't for the horse... I wouldn't have sp-spent that year... In college."

" What?" Willow asked, Jenny shushed her and they looked under the table. Buffy was under the table in the fetal position.

" Buffy?"


	4. Part 4

(The horse thing will never make sense, sorry, I was watching some stand up show on comedy central and a guy was talking about how he was at IHOP eating and a woman walked by saying "If it wasn't for the horse I would have never spent that year in college" and the guy spent the next week or so trying to figure out what the hell that meant, so I want Buffy to seem crazy, and I put that in.)

* * *

" Buffy?" Willow asked, " It's you, right?" Jenny was quiet. 

" Where's Hannah?" Jenny asked.

" She just disappeared." Willow said, " Oh, god Giles is going to be pissed."

" The horse... If it wasn't for him..."

" What is she saying?"? Willow asked.

" The horse? What horse?" Willow said, then the Scooby's all ran into the kitchen.

" Buffy." Angel yelled.

" Where's Hannah?" Ronald asked.

" We don't know, after the spell she just disappeared." jenny said.

" Oh my god Buffy." Joyce said, she pulled her arms around Buffy and held Buffy in a strong embrace, Buffy didn't hug her back, she just laid there like a confused baby. Xander smiled.

" We've missed you." Willow said.

" HOW ARE YOU?" Cordelia asked. Xander then stopped smiling.

" Something's wrong." Xander said.

" Yes something is, where's Hannah?" Ronald said.

" Uhh." Buffy said, " The horse..." She put her hands over her ears.

" Buffy." Joyce said, " Buffy." Buffy pushed her mother back and she ran through the kitchen to the living room and out the front door.

" Buffy." Joyce said.

" What's wrong with her?" Willow asked.

" You mean other than what was wrong before?" Cordelia asked.

" Cordelia." Xander whispered.

" Was she in hell?" Ronald asked.

" Yeah." Angel said.

" ... The hell dimension had a whole different timeline than the earth dimension. Though I don't know how different. She could have been in hell for years."

" Oh my goddess," Willow said.

" I'll go find her." Angel said.

" No." Willow said, " The last thing she probably remembers from this is you sending her to hell."

" I didn't." Angel said, " It was Drusilla."

" You were with Drusilla for a bit, and you were fighting her, she probably has bad memories with you." Willow said

" That makes sense." Angel said, " Very well, I wont go."

" Who will go?" Ronald asked, then all the Scooby's all looked at Ronald, " Me?"

" It seems the only option." Jenny said.

" Go find my little girl." Joyce said.

" Me?"

" Go." Willow said.

" I don't remember her." Ronald said, " What if she doesn't remember me either?"

" She'll probably remember you more than us." Willow said.

" Very well." Ronald said, " But what about Hannah?"

" We can try to find out what happened."

" Ok." He said.

" Oh, take this." Willow said, she handed Ronald a phone, " If you need to call us, just dial the number named home in the address book." Ronald stepped out the front door and looked around the front yard. He then took his gut feeling and turned left.

* * *

" Er... Buffy?" He asked. No reply. He continued walking and son he found himself in front of a mansion, the front door was open and swinging back and forth. He took a chance and walked into the freaky mansion. 

" Buffy?" He asked. He heard a whimpering noise. He followed the noise down the stairs thorough a hallway and he was now in a basement. Sure enough Buffy was down there, she was touching a stone creature. Ronald guessed it was Acathla.

" Buffy?" He asked. Buffy slowly looked at him, confusion was in her eyes.

" What is this?" She whispered.

" What?" Ronald asked, he couldn't hear her.

" What is this." She yelled, Ronald backed up, he didn't want to get on the back side of this slayer he had heard so much about, and her greatness and originality.

" This is earth, and your surrounded by people that love you."

" Love." She whispered.

" They brought you back form hell." He said, " You've been gone for about three weeks here how long were you there?"

" S-six-sixty years." She trembled.

" Sixty?" He asked, " Buffy."

" Who are you?" she asked.

" I'm Ro-Giles." He said, " Your watcher."

" Watcher?"

" Yes."

" Giles..." She shook her heard no and put her hands in front of her body holding herself. Ronald then noticed the marks on her arms, it looked like cut marks and needle marks.

" Let me look at your arm." Ronald said. Buffy itched her arm and reluctantly let him hold her arm, " What did they do to you?" He asked, he started to feel a bit fatherly to this young confused girl.

" Little toy..." She said, " A new shiny different toy..."

" Toy... What Buffy?" he asked he lifter her up into his arms and carried her out of the basement, Hannah was now forgotten, she looked back at the stone bust and whimpered again. He carried her up the stairs and out of the mansion and continued walking towards her home. He stepped to the door and it was opened within seconds. He walked in and set Buffy on the couch. She looked at all the Scooby's and frowned.

" Buffy?" Joyce said, " I've missed you so much, I love you Buffy."

" She probably doesn't remember any of us." Giles said, " To her, she's been gone for sixty years. Angel kneeled down by Buffy and smiled.

" Gorgeous." He said, when he said this, Buffy started to freak out and try to get away from Angel, Xander pushed Angel away and yelled.

" Get away from her, right now, she may as well still think that you want her dead." Xander said.

" You don't tell me what to do." Angel said.

" Angel, Xander." Willow said, " I know you both love Buffy and you want to help her, but right now, we need to give her space. Angel, though, Xander does seem to have a point." Then Buffy started to talk.

" It's been so long..." Buffy said, " But I think I remember... W-Willow... And Xander... Giles, Jenny... Mommy, I've missed you." Buffy said.

" And Angel." Willow said.

" Angel..." Buffy said thinking, " Angel..."

" You should get some rest." Giles said, " It's been a long day."

" Rest." Buffy said. She stood up, shakily.

" Here, this way." Joyce said, she pulled Buffy up the stairs and they disappeared up the stairs.

" That was different." Jenny said, " She isn't acting like Buffy."

" It's hard for her, she was gone for sixty years." Xander said.

" I want to be the first to talk to Buffy." Angel said.

" You cant." Xander said.

" I want to clear things up to her."

" Clear things up?" Xander asked, " Knowing you you'll ruin it instead."

" Harris." Angel warned. They both stood up, chest to chest.

" Dead Boy." Xander warned too.

" Don't make me hurt you, conscience or not."

" I'd like to see you try you... You... Sack of potatoes."

" Sack of pota-. What?" Angel asked.

" Yeah you're a sack of potatoes... All potato-ey." Xander said, he then sat down out of embarrassment.

" Potatoes..." Angel said shaking his head as he also sat down.

" Geese (?) you too, you'd think you two would be all happy-cheery." Cordelia said, " You both are acting like you have a stake up you're a."

" Hey." Xander protested.

* * *

(next morning)

" Buffy, would you like some eggs?"

" Eggs." Buffy nodded, she still didn't remember much, but her memory was slowly coming back to her.

" Angel's coming over in a few minutes, is that ok?" Joyce asked Buffy, she put some eggs onto Buffy's plate.

" Angel's coming." she said. Just when that happened, someone knocked on the back door, it was Angel, Buffy got up and opened the door, " Angel," she smiled.

" Buffy," He said giving her a hug, " It's good to see you again."

" nice to see you too." She said. She pulled away and went to her breakfast. Joyce left them two alone, and went into the living room.

" So, Buffy. Tell me what happened in hell."

" I'd rather not talk about it." She said.

" Ok, fair enough." He said, " I was so frustrated with you gone, I was frantically looking for a spell to fix this. I couldn't leave you there."

" Yes." She said, " Thank you."

" I just want to kill Spike and Drusilla for making you suffer."

" Spike and Drusilla?" Buffy asked, trying to remember.

" Not important." Angel said, " So..."

" I'm full." Buffy said without eating any of her food, she lifted the plate off of the table and started to walk to the garbage can. It then slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor, " Oh no." She said, she knelt to the ground, but Angel beat her.

" Here."

" I got it." Buffy said, but Angel continued to pick up the glass.

" ... I could help you with that, anyways." Angel said. Buffy then had pictures flash in her head. The first was of a small room, then a sight of blond hair, then a sight of Angel kissing her roughly, right before throwing her into the blue hole.

" Ok." Buffy said, Angel finished with the last bit of the broken plate and looked at her, " Thanks."

" Anything for you." Angel said. Then more pictures flashed in Buffy's head, now it was of Spike, and her snuggling on his shoulder, and then him jumping into the hole after her.

" I remember." Buffy whispered.

" Buffy?" Angel asked a bit scared, he was hoping Buffy hadn't remembered that night.

" Spike.. He jumped in after me, he tried to save me... You... You were the one who threw me in." Buffy said, " you killed us."

" Buffy, your not making sense." Angel said, " It's because you have just came back from hell... Your not thinking strait."

" You killed me and Spike... Oh my god, he's left in hell alone..." Buffy said.

" Buffy." Angel pleaded, he stepped away from the slayer.

" Angel, how could you?" Buffy asked.

" Buffy." He said, Buffy grabbed a knife off of the counter. Angel shook his head no.

" Buffy?" Joyce asked as she stepped into the room, she had heard the whole conversation.

" Mom." Buffy said, " Leave me alone, I have to do this."

" Joyce, stop your daughter." Angel said.

" No," Joyce said, " I trust her decisions."

" Thanks mom." Buffy said, " I ... hate you Angel.." She stepped towards him again, she swung the knife at a Angels neck, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

" Buffy, Buffy, Buffy... Tsk tsk tsk." He chanted, " Think you can do in ole Angel?" Buffy tried to get away from him and twisted around, her mom wasn't there anymore.

" Uhh." Buffy grunted as she got out of his grasp.

" No." Joyce said from behind Angel then he turned to dust. Joyce appeared with a wooden spoon, the handle facing towards Angel had just stood seconds ago.

" Come." Buffy said as she grabbed her mom's hand, " Were going to Giles." They walked down the porch steps and over to Giles's door, Buffy knocked hard on his door. They heard a curse and a noise of someone yelling 'I'm coming, hold your horses.' The door opened a second later.

" Buffy, Joyce." Giles said.

" Giles, I need to get Spike out of hell."'

" Spike? ... Hell?"

" Angel was lying." Buffy said.

" I did warn you of that." Giles said.

" Ok," Joyce said, " But here's the real story."

" Ok, come in, come in." Giles said.

" Wait." Buffy said, " Get the rest of the Scooby's."

" Aren't they at school right now?" Joyce asked.

" I'll get them out." Giles said, " Stay here." He pulled the two women into his home and left the house, into his car.


	5. Part 5

Nothing Good Comes From Breaking Up Part 5 

" What do you mean Spike was good?" Xander asked.

" Spike and I developed a friendship and after Angel threw me into the swirly thingy Spike jumped in after me."

" Oh..." Xander said. The Scooby's all looked at her like they had questions but didn't want to ask.

" What happened after you were sucked in?" Giles asked.

" We landed in a room, no... a cell. After about a day in the cell, they took me and Spike out and we were separated. He wasn't a vampire and I wasn't a slayer anymore."

" What happened after that?" Giles asked, Buffy's eyes were watering as she remembered the horribly things they had done to her...

_" This one is different boys, she was a slayer."_

_" Your in hell now, little girl, now scream."_

_" What do you want? Huh? Tell me, princess."_

_" You'll never see him again, got that? Your Spike is gone for good."_

" Buffy?" Willow asked, her friend had just gone on a huge nostalgia trip.

" Huh?" She asked, warily.

" Buffy, what happened after that?"

" I..." She shook her head no, " I don't remember, we just need to get Spike back, that's all I know."

" Ok." Willow said, " We can find a way."

" Maybe it works just like the slayer one." Giles said, " Maybe we would just need a vampire to trade."

" I'll look into it." Willow said.

" Ok." Buffy said, " Thank you."

" Buffy," Giles said, " Before we do anything drastic, are you sure you want us to get Spike. He is a soulless, killer."

" He's changed Giles."

" He's had two slayers on his victory." Giles said. Buffy stood up.

" He didn't kill me, he did quite the opposite." She started to pace, " He tried to save me, when we were in the room, the one in the mansion, we talked, a lot, that's all we could do, we talked about everything, I learned about his human life... His vampire life, did you know he was a poet? Huh?"

" That's all fascinating, but Buffy." Giles said, Buffy shushed him.

" Were bringing him back and that's final." Buffy said as she sat down.

" Yeah." Willow said as she showed Buffy a book, " I found it, it is like that, we only need a vampire and then we can get him back."

" Hmm, now were are we going to get a vampire?" Buffy joked.

* * *

As soon as it got dark outside, the Scoobies got a vampire, it wasn't very hard. Buffy tied the fledgling onto the table and pulled all of the Scooby's except Willow and Jenny out of the room so they could do the spell. As soon as Buffy heard a 'Bloody Hell' she ran into the kitchen.

" Spike." She said, she stopped in front of him, he looked at her with fierce eyes, " Spike, it's Buffy."

" Slayer." He growled.

" Spike, remember?" She whispered, " You guys go in he other room."

" Where am I?" He asked, still with his gaze set on her.

" Your in my house." She said, " My friends brought me back from hell, and then we brought you back."

" Hell..." He growled as he jumped off the table and stepped toward Buffy, like a predator.

" Remember... Poor Sally Bate got locked outside her gate, started to scream and shout, 'I'm locked out' Poor Sally Bate, she looked foolish standing in front of her neighbors gate."

" Oh, save me from this tor... ture." He said, He thought for a moment, " Buffy?"

" Spike." She smiled, " Your back."

" Buffy, what happened?" He said, He walked up to her and put his arms around her, she put her arms around him, " It feels like it's been forever."

" Sixty something years." She said.

"Oh Buffy." Spike purred into her neck. Then they heard footsteps into the kitchen, Giles stood there with a stake in his hand.

" Giles." Buffy said.

" Relax Watcher, your slayers in no trouble... Neither is her posse." Spike said, " I reckon it was the witches who brought me back, innit?"

" Y-yeah." Willow said, " It was."

" What about Angelus?" Spike asked as he looked at Buffy.

" Angelus is gone." she said, " So's Angel."

" That's good, poncy bugger did deserve to croak." Spike grinned.

" Spike... Buffy said, she looked up at him, " Lets go out."

* * *

" The Bronze?" Spike asked, " We've been gone for sixty something years and you choose to go to the Bronze?"

" I like the Bronze, what's wrong with it?" Buffy asked, she swayed her head to the music and then pulled him to the dance floor, he stood there stiff as a pole, while Buffy danced around him. He pulled his arms around her waist and she wiggled herself out of his grasp.

" Little minx." Spike growled as she turned and shook her hips in front of him, arms raised above her head. Spike closed his eyes and purred every time her backside touched him, and after a minute of that, he grabbed her wrists. He turned her around so that she faced him.

" You like that?" Buffy teased.

" Slayer." Spike whispered, 'She's going to be the end of me' Spike thought.

" What spikey?" Buffy asked, " You don't like to dance?"

" Not really," Spike said, " I like to observe."

" Oh, we got our own little peeping tom." Buffy asked, she pulled Spike to the bar, " Oh, order me a drink."

" Pet, you know I don't do that." He said, " And the only dancing I have knowledge of is slow dancing."

" Oh yeah, that's your type of dancing, isn't it?" Buffy smiled. The bartender came up to them.

" What can I get for ya?" He asked.

" Two beers." Spike said.

" Thank you." Buffy said, she looked at the dance floor and stared at Spike, he was now sitting on the stool and she came up with a great idea, she put her hand on his shoulder and slowly walked around the stool, Spike watched her as she put her mouth by his ear, " You like?"

" Very much." Spike said as she licked her neck, she stopped in front of Spike and dance seductively in front of Spike, his mouth dropped a bit and Buffy leaned down in front of Spike, elbows on his legs, her arms pushing her breasts even higher, creating much more cleavage then she had, she leaned over and grabbed the beer that the bartender had just given them, she drank the whole shot in one gulp.

" Uuhh." she groaned in disgust.


	6. Part 6

Nothing Good Comes From Breaking Up Part 6 

The club was pretty much the same, until 1:30 when Buffy and Spike left, a few times a vampire would catch Buffy's eye and she would try to follow it out of the club, but Spike would push her back and take care of the vampire by himself. They had even danced to a slow song, and Buffy had enjoyed it, his strong arm wrapped around her lean waist, he head on his chest, it felt right, nothing wrong about it... They walked home, through a cemetery and they stopped a minute to stare at the stars.

" There beautiful." Buffy said.

" Yeah they are." Spike agreed. They were silent for a minute or so and then Buffy grabbed his hand as pulled him to the street separating them from her house, they walked on the front porch and smiled as Buffy used her key to open the door, they walked in and they quietly shut the door. They walked up the stairs through the darkness and into Buffy's room, Spike plopped himself down onto Buffy's bed, while she stripped off her clothes, Spike watched in amazement, pretty much drooling for her touch. She grabbed a silk nightgown and slid into it, Spike whimpered.

" What? Did you think you were going to get something?" Buffy teased.

" You little vixen, you." Spike said seductively, Buffy walked towards him and he grabbed her by the waist and they fell back on Buffy's bed, she pulled his head into a rough, wanting kiss. He rubbed her lower back and she pulled away.

" Night." She simply said. She laid down beside Spike, he sat there confused.

" What?" He asked, " You... Evil bloody slayer." he turned to face her, realizing that she was smiling, " what's so funny?"

" You, I made Spikey mad, oh no." She giggled,

" I'll show you mad, I'll show you the meanest meanie in all of forever."

" Alright then, meanest meanie." She mocked, " Show me." He grinned as he pulled her into another kiss, this one so hard that is she had been a regular girl, it might have don't some serious damage, he then turned away, leaving Buffy confused and a bit angry, " What the hell?" She asked.

" T'was nothing different than you were doing to me." Spike said, Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to the other side of the bed.

" Stupid Spike." She mumbled.

* * *

All the Scooby's met at Giles's house the next day, they were going to talk about the new threat to Sunnydale.

" I heard there was a new master vampire In Sunnydale." Giles said, " I don't know who, or anything."

" Well, we can take it." Buffy said, resting her head on Spike's shoulder, his finger drew circles on her back, under her shirt.

" Don't get too cocky, Slayer." Spike said, " What if it's like The Master?"

" Master shmaster." Buffy said, Giles started to talk.

" I plan to look into it some more." Giles said.

" I can go to the local joints." Spike said.

" Ok." Giles said, he still sounded unsure of Spike.

* * *

SLAM

" What was that Barney?" Spike asked, he pushed Barney against the wall harder when he said the word Barney.

" I haven't heard nothing about the new master vampire." Barney said, sweat pouring down his face, he cringed waiting for another blow. But nothing came.

" You haven't?" Spike asked nicely and dropped Barney. Barney fell to the floor.

" Your not allowed to beat the bartenders in the bar." Barney said, " It sends away my valued customers." Spike smiled as he came up with an idea, he grabbed Barney by the collar and pulled him out of the bar

" Am I allowed to beat the bartenders outside to bar?" Spike asked.

" Ok, Ok." Barney said, " Fine." he put his hands in front of his face.

" Speak." Spike said.

" I thought you would know." Barney said. Spike looked at him confused.

" Knew what?"

" I thought vampires could smell their sires when they get near them." Barney said. Spike gasped.

" Dru?" He asked confused.

" Hello Spike." Said a familiar voice behind Spike, he turned and looked at his ex in shock. He stumbled away quickly and stared for another second and ran out of the alley.


	7. Note

Hey,

This is just a note because I have been told by a few people that my story, Nothing Good Comes From Breaking Up, was a bit confusing. I'm going to explain a few things.

1.Hannah dissappeared, she took Buffy's place in hell. The same happened to Spike and the other vampire.

2.Angel has a soul, and he also remembered everything that had happened. he wasnted to bring Buffy back, but he didn't want her to remember the whole Angel throwing Buffy into Acathla and he also didn't want Buffy to remember getting a relationship with Spike.

3.Angel didn't want to bring Spike back or tell the scooby's about Spike. he wanted Buffy all to himself with nothing ruining it.

Ok? If there's any more questions or you didn't understand that, email me and ask, I'll explain it when I'm not in a hurry. 


	8. Part 7

" Drusilla?" Buffy asked, dozens of things were going through her head now, Was Spike going to leave her for Drusilla, was Drusilla going to try to kill her and her friends, was Spike truly good? 

" What did she say she wanted?" Giles asked again.

" I already told you Rupes." Spike said annoyed, " She said 'Hello Spike'."

" That's it?" Giles said, he took a long pause and then sighed, " It seems as if she's here to take what's hers."

" Hers?" Buffy asked confused, "Eh no."

" Buffy." Spike said. She shook her head no.

" Buffy." Giles said, " Let us explain."

" Ok." Buffy said after a pause, " Yeah?"

" When Drusilla sired me, I was technically hers." he said, Buffy was about to object when Spike continued, " And then when we were together she and I put a claim on each other."

" But..." Buffy said

" I know she didn't keep her end of the bargain, but I am technically hers."

" Then make yourself not hers."

" That's harder then you think Slayer." Spike smiled.

" What?" She asked.

" To do that I would have to beat her in a to-the-death battle." Spike said.

" Ok... So why cant you?"

" Because she's my sire... I cant just kill 'er." Spike said, " It's like you killin your mum, or Angel."

" Oh..." Buffy said, " What if I kill her?" Spike didn't answer, he just looked away.

" Buffy, can we talk in private?" Giles asked Buffy, she nodded and followed Giles into the kitchen out of hearing range for the Scooby's.

" What is it Giles?"

" Spike still has a soft spot for Drusilla. If you kill her, it would break his heart. As much as I'm against it, we cant harm Drusilla in anyway for him. We have to get through this another way." Giles said.

" Is there even another way? Buffy asked.

" There might." Giles said.

" Well, she might not be here for that... Maybe she's her for... Yoga."

" Yoga?" Giles asked.

" Yeah, lots of vampires come to Sunnydale for... yoga." Buffy said.

" Yoga?" Giles said.

" Yoga frees the mind... You should try it sometime." Buffy said.

" As much as I appreciate the suggestion... No." Giles sighed.

" OK, what if Drusilla died in some weird, accidental death?"

" Accidental?" Giles asked.

" Or what if I made her leave?" Buffy asked.

" Made her leave?" Giles asked.

" Oh, this isn't fair." Buffy whined, " He's been hers so many years, and now he's suppose to be mine."

" Buffy." Giles said awkwardly.

" What if he goes bad for her? ... What if Drusilla takes him away from me?" Buffy asked herself, then she felt hands on her hips and warm breath on her neck, she looked up and it was Spike.

" I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm attached to Drusilla, but I love you, nothing can change this." Spike whispered as he put small kisses on her neck, she leaned into his embrace and put her hands behind his neck. Giles looked away.

" Eh hem?" He interrupted.

" Sorry Giles." Buffy said, Spike smiled.

" Me and Buffy are going to go on patrol, OK Watcher?" Spike asked, he grabbed Buffy's coat off the coat rack, " We need to talk."

" Ok." Giles said, " Watch out, be safe." He said as Buffy followed Spike out of the house.

" We will." Buffy said.

* * *

Buffy and Spike had walked to the closest cemetery and they hadn't talked for a while. Then Spike broke to silence.

" Buffy?" he asked, then he turned to her, she looked away with a tear in her eye.

" Yeah?" She asked. Spike put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear.

" Drusilla and I spent many years together, 119 years of being her slave, never being good enough for her... Never getting the feeling I felt for her in return. I always though she was the one for me, but when I met you I knew I was wrong, nobody could love someone like that... You changed my life and you are mine, and I'm yours." Spike paused for a moment and Buffy smiled, " And no matter how much me and Drusilla are connected, be it the claim or the sire-ing, I'll never love her... Never." Spike stopped and sniffed the air.

" That was beautiful, Spike, But I'm afraid that you've got it all wrong, Spike's head's full of lies, Spitting out lies to the little Sunshine... But she believes those lies, wishes for more little dishonest tittle-tattle."

" Drusilla." Spike growled, he turned to Drusilla who was standing behind him.

" Little ocean, my Spike, so lost, but Princess can find you. All along the coast and within the deepest depths of sea, I'll look."

" Drusilla I want you to leave and never come back." Spike said.

" He punishes me." Drusilla pouted, " And even after I worked so hard to please him and rescue him from the dreaded assassin of our kind."

" Drusilla." Spike growled again. Buffy pushed him back.

" Leave Drusilla." Buffy yelled, " I'm sick of people ruining my life and I'm sick of your stupid ranting."

" Silly Slayer. Vampires can't love you, they can only fear you. Cower beneath you as you send them to hell." Drusilla said, " Or there's the times when you cower beneath them. My Spike could never love you, nobody can. Not human, not a vampire, not death. A slayer is nothing. A slayer is like air." Buffy then lost it and punched Drusilla, Dru fell back onto the ground and then she clutched her aching jaw.

" Yeah, the life fuel of humans. They depend on me to help them. Vampires fear me... They fear air." Buffy grabbed the stake behind her and lunged at Drusilla, " Because when there dust they'll be lost in it."


	9. Part 8

This is part 8, if this story is getting boring or my facts are wrong can you inform me so I can fix them. Thanks For Reading this story, Review please.

MyBlondieBear

" Yeah, the life fuel of humans. They depend on me to help them. Vampires fear me... They fear air." Buffy grabbed the stake behind her and lunged at Drusilla, " Because when there dust they'll be lost in it."

" Stupid slayer." Drusilla yelled as she kicked Buffy of her, " You come at me with rude remarks... All talk."

" I'll show you all talk." Buffy said. She kicked out her left foot and Drusilla blocked the kick with a swift turn to the left. Buffy backed up a few feet and Drusilla followed with a predatory glare.

" Grandmummy and Daddy would be so proud, doing in two slayers."

" Too bad I killed 'Daddy'." Buffy mocked. Drusilla punched Buffy in the face and it knocked Buffy off track.

" We were going to have a homecoming. Yummy tea and cakes... The little ones with frosting. And Grandmummy and Daddy and Spike and me were going to dance in the moonlight, remember Spike?"

" Remember?" Buffy asked still not dropping her fighting stance.

" Just like last time, in China?"

" China?" Buffy asked.

" When I killed my first slayer." Spike said.

" We had a party." Drusilla yelled, " We trapped the little people in the room and celebrated."

" Drusilla." Spike warned, he took a step foreword.

" You said that that was the best day of your life. Is it still now?" Drusilla asked as she slowly calmed down, " Is it? Did the Slayer make you happy? Are you a hero now? All superhero and capes and such?"

" Drusilla stop." Spike yelled. He growled a deep threatening growl.

" I can get daddy back." Drusilla said, " I'm going to do it and get a gold star. The pixies will bow down and praise me."

" There are no pixies, Dru." Spike said.

" What about her question, Spike? Is that still your favorite day ever?" Buffy asked.

" I miss Angelus." Drusilla wailed, " I want him back, I want him home."

" Spike?" Buffy asked annoyed.

" I-yes-no-I don't know." Spike said, he looked at the screaming Drusilla and grabbed the stake that Buffy had dropped a long time ago and stabbed Drusilla in her chest.

" Spike?" Drusilla asked, she looked at him with a cold hard glare.

" Spike?" Buffy asked she looked at Drusilla and the Spike.

" You missed." Drusilla hissed.

" No I didn't." Spike said. He pulled the stake out of Drusilla's chest and picked up Drusilla. He started to walkout of the cemetery and down the street to Buffy's house.

" Oh no, she's not getting invited into my house." Buffy said, " I cant let her hurt my mom."

" As long as she stays tied up that won't happen." Spike said, Buffy nodded and she stepped into her house, " I invite Drusilla in." Spike stepped in and laid Drusilla onto the couch. She glared at Buffy.

" I will get what I want, Princess always gets what she wants." Drusilla said, Buffy got sick of Drusilla ranting and she punched her hard on her face knocking the crazy vampiress out cold.

She slowly opened her eyes and waited for a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright room, it was like a cheap version of the sun. She put up her hands to block the light from her face and she realized that her hands were bound behind her. She then opened her eyes and she saw that she was in a basement, and the light was from a single bulb hooked on a wire hanging from the ceiling. She smelled the air, it rank of the Summers scent. As she tried to stand up she realized something else, her feet were bound together and that her hands were bound by chains connecting to the wall behind her.

" Stupid slayer, your going to rot in hell, dancing with the Devil..." She started to whimper, " I want to dance with the Devil."

" That can be arranged." The slayer said as she stepped into the view of Drusilla.

" Slayer." Drusilla spat, " You ruined me, turning my Spike against me, killing Daddy... Stupid whore."

" Ok, first off, I didn't turn Spike against you. That was you kicking him out of the mansion an hour before the sun came up, then locking him up in a room for a month, then sending him to Hell."

" I did nothing of the sort, it was all daddy's idea." Drusilla pouted, " all daddy's fault... But daddy's idea was so wonderful... So evil. Vicious."

" Second, Angel was trying to not let Spike back so that he could have me all to himself and have it so I didn't remember anything about Spike, and he was going to leave Spike all alone in hell."

" It was a test." Drusilla said, " Pencils out and put on you thinking hats."

" OK, I'll give you a test." Buffy smiled, " Question one... Multiple choice. How pissed off is a Slayer when her boyfriends ex comes and tries to take her boyfriend and kill said slayer? A: Really Pissed. B: Really pissed. Or C: Really Pissed?"

" I want my Spike back." Drusilla growled.

" Ok... Was that too hard? To bad." Buffy asked, " Second question... Hmm. Oh, I got one. It's a fun, non-Slayer slash vampire one. My teachers always give me this one. If a train leaves Seattle, Washington at four in the morning going 90 miles per hour, and another leaves Salt Lake City, Utah at five going 100 miles per hour when will they meet?" Drusilla smiled.

" It all depends on the driver. Does he have a railroad spike stabbed through his head." Drusilla smiled and Buffy slapped her across her cheek.

" That wasn't an answer." Buffy growled.

" You don't like my Spike's past, ey? Well soon the past'll catch up to you and it'll curse him... And soon you'll turn on him, leaving him to come to me... Like a little lost puppy dog."

" Buffy." Came a voice from upstairs, Buffy looked up and then smiled to Drusilla.

" Think again about your answer. I'll be back in a few to give you a retake." With that Buffy turned and walked up the stairs. 


	10. Part 9

Another chapter. Enjoy and review.

" Buffy." Came a voice from upstairs, Buffy looked up and then smiled to Drusilla.

" Think again about your answer. I'll be back in a few to give you a retake." With that Buffy turned and walked up the stairs.

" Hey." Willow said as Buffy stepped up the stairs and shut the basement door.

" What is it?" Buffy asked her friend. Willow stepped up to Buffy and took a bite of the go-gurt that she was eating.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Bronze with me... We haven't done anything together since... Well... You died." Willow said, " I'll pay."

" Yeah, that's OK Willow. But I'll pay for myself." Buffy said.

" So how's Drusilla?" Willow asked as she offered some of the go-gurt to Buffy, Buffy shook her head no and smiled.

" She's the same." Buffy said.

" Same old kooky Drusilla self?" Willow smiled. She threw away the go-gurt package and walked to the fridge and grabbed a Dasani. She opened it and took a long drink.

" Yeah." Buffy laughed, " So tonight?"

" Tonight?" Willow asked.

" Yeah, is it ok?" Buffy asked, " Me and Spike aren't going anywhere and I'm not going to patrol, Shh don't tell Giles."

" Yeah, it's ok. And I wouldn't tell Giles, you died for heavens sake. You deserve a break." Willow said.

" And... don't you think Giles would be acting a bit different?"

" Different?" Willow asked not quite getting what her friend was saying.

" His slayer died and he doesn't even remember me and yet he is taking full responsibility for me."

" Yeah." Willow said, " You'd think that if his slayer died that he would be a bit shaken up."

" But he's not." Buffy though for a second.

" Well he is a watcher, maybe he was taught that death isn't a big deal in the slayer line. There's always another one." Willow said.

" Yeah." Buffy agreed.

" Slayer." sang a voice from the other room.

" Spike's home." Buffy smiled. She walked into the living room and Willow followed.

" Hey." Spike said. Willow grabbed the bag from him and put it in the kitchen, it was a big bag of packets of blood.

" Hey." Buffy smiled. She gave him a hug, and he kissed her forehead.

" How's Dru?" Spike asked.

" Fine." Buffy said.

" Have you talked to her yet?" He asked, he started to walk to the basement.

" Yeah I kind of started to tease her." Buffy said.

" Oh ... Hey, where's Joyce?" Spike asked, " I haven't seen her all day."

" Think, have you seem Giles today either?" Buffy asked.

" Think about it Buffy, why would I see your Watcher?"

" Good question. But anyways there on a date."

" A date? No way." Spike laughed.

" I'm serious." Buffy said, " They want to some grand opening for a museum or something."

" ... and this piece is by an unknown artist." The guide said. The picture had a dozens of wide eyed children and women staring blankly staring. (They were staring at where the artist would have stood drawing it) They were in old-fashioned clothes and by the looks of it, it seemed like it was made around the early 1900's in a rich community. They were all in a room that was small with no windows. There was four people standing in the corner that looked out of place. One girl was smiling wickedly, another girl looked a bit bored, a man with longer blondish hair looked impatient, and the other male have his hands around the bored woman's hips liking his lips. Any ameture looker wouldn't have noticed the four, but Joyce was always looking for unique things in picture. Joyce looked up at the picture and started to talk to Giles.

" Look at this." Joyce said pulling Giles up and pushing her way through a group of people.

" What?" Giles asked Joyce.

" Who do they look like?" Joyce said. Giles took off his glasses and looked clostly.

" Oh my lord." 


	11. Part 10

" Who do they look like?" Joyce said. Giles took off his glasses and looked closely.

" Oh my lord."

" Sir, can you tell us more about this picture?" Joyce asked the guide.

" I don't know much about it, but the only thing I know is that the women and children in this picture died soon after the picture was drawn."

" How do you know that?" Giles asked him.

" This picture was found in the room where all those people were killed. It was a big story in that time, everybody knew about it. They called it the Buckingham massacre." The guide said.

" Buckingham?" Joyce asked.

" The woman right there." The guide said, he pointed to a thin woman with thick curly brown hair, " She owned the place, her name was Scarlett Buckingham."

" Thank you." Joyce said.

" Is that all you know?" Giles asked. The guide nodded. He took out his digital camera and took a picture of it.

" Drusilla." Giles asked as he stepped down the basement stairs.

" Why it's the watcher." she smiled at him.

" Drusilla, I'm going to show you a picture." Giles said, " I want you to tell me anything you know about it and if you remember it or not. Ok?"

" Picture?" Drusilla asked. Giles stepped to her cautiously and put the camera by her face. She was staring at the picture and didn't say a word, she looked as if she was remembering something.

" Do you remember anything?" Giles asked.

" ... We were such a happy family." Drusilla said in a dull drone.

" Is that you, Spike, Angelus, and Darla?" Giles asked.

" Yes... The Arelius clan. I still remember the screams." She smiled and licked her lips.

" when did you do this?" Giles asked, but Drusilla ignored him and kept talking.

" It was a wonderful celebration. Lots of nummy treats..." Drusilla said.

" Celebration? What was it for?" Giles asked.

" Spike had been a good little puppy and killed the Chinese slayer."

" ... Who's this woman?" Giles asked, he pointed to Scarlett Buckingham.

" Why isn't that sweet, I though Angelus hadn't drawn her into the picture."

" Angelus drew this?" Giles asked.

" Yes, why of course he did, Daddy was always the drawing type. He was good at it."

" Angel drew this?" Giles said to himself.

" Lookit." Drusilla pointed to the corner. Giles stared at the corner and then noticed a fingerprint made of blood, " Angelus left a signature... Mmm."

" Is that his blood?" Giles asked.

" No." Drusilla hummed.

" Then who's?" Giles asked.

" Mmm." Drusilla hummed again.

" Who?" Giles asked.

" Scarlett." Drusilla said.

" Why did he use her blood?"

" You don't know?" Drusilla asked, " It was a present for my Spike... A little toy to play with while I was with daddy."

" He turned her?"

" Yes." Drusilla said, " She was so beautiful, like a dolly."

" Was? Was she staked?" Giles asked.

" She disappeared." Drusilla said, " Green with envy, Spike would never be hers."

" What do you mean by Spike would never be hers?" Giles asked Drusilla.

" She had always wanted Spike, wanted to steal him from me... Sure she pleased my Spike, but he would never love her."

" She loved him?"

" Loved him like death... Too bad he didn't return the favor."

" That's all for now." Giles said as he closed the camera and started off towards the door.

" Tell my dark night I'm waiting for him." Drusilla smiled.

...

It was around ten and Willow and Buffy had left to go to the movie and Spike was on the couch watching TV, waiting for Buffy to get home, Giles had been up in his room trying to think over what was going on with the Scarlett deal. The rest of the Scooby's were asleep in their room.

" Stupid Bloke, she loves you." Spike hollered to the TV, " You don't just leave someone like that to go to college, and you don't bloody act like your only best friends." Giles had been walking down the stairs, but he stopped as he heard Spike yelling at the TV. When it seemed as if Spike had calmed down, Giles took a deep breath and stepped into the living room.

" Spike, may I have a word with you?" Giles asked.

" If this is about me screaming at the telli, I'm greatly sorry." Spike said.

" No it's not, and stop acting like you care. Don't lie."

" Whatever, watcher, what is it?"

" When me and Joyce went-."

" Oh, how was your date? I forgot to ask you earlier." Spike said.

" It went fine."

" just don't do anything stupid." Spike said, " Summer's women stick together, there like gum." As he remembered Joyce hitting him on the head during parent-teacher night.

" Spike." Giles said, he turned on the camera and put the picture in front of Spikes face. Spike's eyes widened and he gulped.

" Does this look familiar?" Giles asked.

" Yeah, it does." Spike said.

" And can you tell me who that woman is?" Giles asked. He pointed at Scarlett.

" Scarlett." Spike whispered, he put his hand on the camera and stared at the picture.

" Can you tell me what happened that night?" Giles asked.

" It was a congratulation's party." Spike whispered, " For me."

(China, 1900)

" Spike killed himself a slayer." Drusilla smiled to Angelus and Darla.

" He did? Good for him." Darla smiled, " Isn't it Angelus?"

" Yes." Angelus growled, he was a bit jealous that Spike had done this only being a fledgling compared to Angelus's age.

" We should have a party." Drusilla laughed, " Ooh, lets."

" Yeah, a party sound's like a wonderful idea." Darla said as she looked around at the screaming people and the buildings a-blaze, " this place is getting old."

" Aww, I like this place." Angelus said as he sniffed the air, " there's fear and anger everywhere."

" I want rich blood." Drusilla pouted.

" I know a shelter on the other side of town." Spike said.

" Ohh, lot's of scared people locked in a room." Drusilla laughed, " I cant wait." They start to walk off as two screaming guys run past them.

(a few hours later)

Drusilla sniffed the air as they stepped onto the lawn of a mansion, then looked down, " Their beneath us, squirming around like little worms."

" The shelter's underground?" Darla asked, " I don't want to get all filthy." Angelus sighed as he gripped a piece of string off the ground and it lifted only about an inch, then he yanked harder using more of his vampire strength. The ground lifted up and there was a door. Angelus knocked loudly and turned to Drusilla and Darla.

" Ask to come in." he told them, they nodded.

" Let us in, please." Darla said in a sad and pleading voice.

" Who is it?" asked a woman on the other side.

" I am Darla, and I have my sister Drusilla."

" Help us please miss, it's scary up here." Drusilla smiled. After a second the door opened. A woman stood there with long brown hair, Spike and Angelus were out of her sight. She motioned Drusilla and Darla into the thing and as she started to shut the door, Angelus and Spike went in.

" You said it was only you two." the woman said. Darla shrugged as she turned, " This shelter is only for women and children."

" You'll be letting us in, miss." Angelus said as he switched to game face. 


	12. Part 11

This one might be a little sad, but enjoy. and thanks for the people still reading my story, I enjoy the help, but I need reviews, becasue if i dont get any, no updates. OK?

" You'll be letting us in, Miss." Angelus said as he switched to game face. Scarlett froze for a moment in shock.

" Demon." Scarlett whispered.

" Miss?" Asked a small boy, he had walked up to her and started to pull on her skirt, he was probably as high as her hips.

" Thomas, g-go to your mother."

" What's wrong miss?" He asked her.

" Nothing, just go to your mother." She said as she pushed him away. She started to pull the door down and Spike caught it.

" Uh uh, now is that a way to treat two fellows in need of shelter from the evil in the world." Spike tisked.

" I'd say not, and after how nice they have been on not eating anybody... Yet." Drusilla said as she put her hand on Scarlett's shoulder. Scarlett jumped at the touch.

" Yes," Darla said, she now stood next to Scarlett and growled, " We would very much hate it if our kin couldn't celebrate with us."

" Kin?" Scarlett asked as she looked at Darla, Darla's vampiric face shone and Scarlett started to back up.

" I'll take that as a yes." Angelus said, he and Spike walked in and looked around the room. It was a big room, maybe 30 feet by 30 feet, with thin marble arcs holding up the ceiling. The walls were painted a pale red, and the ground was made out of mahogany floorboards. There was a door leading to another room, but it was shut. In fact if someone didn't know that it was underground, they'd think it was a regular room but without any windows.

There were three beautiful divan's. Two were against the back wall and the other was along the left side wall. And there was a small chandelier in the middle of the room. In the right front corner there was a children's nursery: a small bookshelf, a bunch of dolls, a small tea set, a little teeter-totter, and some costumes.

There was maybe 8 baby's, 25 kids, and 20 adult women in the large room. Most of the women were holding their child and resting. It was somewhat loud in there, with the children running around with their toys.

" Look at all the little tots." Drusilla said, eyeing the children, she stepped by Spike and wrapped her arms around his neck, she licked his lips and smiled, " I can still smell the slayer."

" Spike, Drusilla." Angelus growled. He was getting sick of seeing Spike with Drusilla when she was 'rightfully his'.

" Have fun." Darla smiled as she walked off left, the damned were going to have a feast.

" What happened next?" Giles asked. He leaned back against the couch.

" A massacre." Spike said solemnly.

Drusilla ripped opened the throat of a small girl, the girl shrieked loudly and stopped screaming a second later, in fact everything about the girl stopped. She dropped he body as a brunette haired boy ran past her. She followed him.

Meanwhile, Angelus was having his share of fun, he didn't eat the children, he was going for the women, he just finished off a red headed women who was a bit sour. He looked around for his next screaming victim as his eyes stopped on Scarlett. She was running towards the entrance, a child in her arms. Within a few steps Angelus had caught up the her.

" What, leaving so soon?" Angelus asked. He grabbed her arm, she tried to pull out of his grasp, but he held on tight. With his other hand, Angelus grabbed the toddler from Scarlett's grasp, she reached for the child.

" I love babies." Angelus smiled, " You know that taste you get when you feel you ate something that tasted so rich and you felt that you could eat it all your life? That's how I feel about babies."

" Mummy." The child gasped, he reached for his mother.

" It's OK Adam," Scarlett whispered, " Mummy'll get you."

" Adam." Angel thought, " What a nice name, Adam Buckingham."

" How do you know my last name?" Scarlett asked, she hissed as Angelus's grip on her arm tightened.

" Mummy." Adam wailed.

" God, can you shut up?" Angelus hollered.

" Don't yell at my son." Scarlett yelled as she kicked Angelus's shin. Angelus didn't even budge.

" Then tell him to pipe down?" Angelus asked, " He's giving me a fing headache." Angelus then looked around, Darla, Drusilla and Spike were standing a few feet from the two and there was nobody left alive except Scarlett and Adam.

" Don't swear in front of him." Scarlett said angrily.

" Willie, be a good little boy and hold the little one." Angelus asked as he handed Spike the baby, Drusilla walked over to Spike and slid her nail across Adam's cheek. A thin line of blood showed up and Adam only whimpered Drusilla licked it up and then kissed Spike.

" Mummy." He whispered.

" Close your eyes Honey." Scarlett said in silent tears.

" So, I guess you got a pretty good life, ey?" Angel asked, he pulled Scarlett over to a couch that two dead women were seated on. He pushed them off and motioned for Scarlett to sit.

" Up until now, everything was as good as gold." Scarlett said not taking her eye's off Adam.

" You would know, huh? You do seem to have a lot of it." Angelus said, looking around the room.

" The money belonged to my husband, I am just an example of rags to riches. And I have no interest in money."

" So it be... Belonged? Is your husband dead?" He asked as cracked his knuckles.

" Yes." Scarlett sighed, " He was killed by mongrels -- thieves. Trying to steal his purse."

" They took more than just his purse." Angelus smiled.

" He's always been thickheaded, he couldn't just give it to them, he had to say no and try to fight."

" He left you and Adam?" Angelus said.

" The funeral was to be held in four days."

" How long ago did he die?" Angelus asked.

" Yesterday." She sniffed, her eyes were watering even more that they were earlier, " Please, do anything to me, just let Adam go, give him a chance."

" Wait let's talk." Angelus said.

" ... Very well." she said dully.

" Hmm. How old are you?"

" Nineteen." She whispered.

" Really?" Angelus asked, " Barley a woman."

" I am a woman." she said as she clenched her teeth.

" And how old is Adam." Angelus asked.

" ... Two." she whispered.

" So." Angelus asked, he stood up and started to walk around the room, he picked up on of the dead women by their shoulder and looked at Scarlett, " Who was she?"

" Adrianna Guildhall." She said, " She was seventeen and was to get married in a month."

" And her in the light blue dress."

" That's Elizabeth Clark, her son is over in the play corner, with the red shirt."

" And who's this little princess?" Angelus asked as he walked to a dead little girl, maybe three years old.

" My cousin." Scarlett said in realization.

" Mummy." Adam cried.

" Don't cry baby, don't let them see fear, close your eyes."

" When are we going to kill them?" Darla asked impatiently. With this, Adam started to cry and try to escape Spike's grasp, he couldn't.

" Oh, were not going to be killing him." Angelus said. Scarlett sighed, " She will." 


	13. part 12

Hey, here's another chapter. I hop you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW. I feed on them, and you wouldn't want me to starve, now would you? 

" Oh, were not going to be killing him." Angelus said. Scarlett sighed, " She will."

" What?" Scarlett gasped. Spike and Darla looked confused as Drusilla clapped for joy.

" The pixie's tell me of what fun we'll be having, all together as a family. Welcome." Drusilla smiled.

" Drusilla, you know me all to well." Angelus smiled, he leaned to Scarlett and grabbed her neck, he pushed her head to the side and bit down. Just as he did this Adam had moved his face out of Spike's grasp and saw his mother get bit.

" Mummy." He said, now he was crying hysterically. Scarlett, at first screamed and then started to moan with the pleasure. Angel drunk in all the blood till he felt her body near death, he then slit his wrist and put his wrist to her mouth.

" Mummy." Adam cried with all his might, he struggled out of Spike's grasp and dropped to the ground, hitting his head, thus knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile Angelus's wrist was still in Scarlett's mouth, his blood now running down Scarlett's throat. Angelus moaned in pain and pulled his wrist from her grasp. She had pierced his flesh more than he had originally done himself.

" Stop." He yelled at Scarlett. She did and she then started to shake uncontrollably. (I know that that's not how it works, but I've always liked the way Anne Rice made the trip from human to vampire. It's much more romantic and interesting).

" You turned her?" Darla asked, Angelus nodded.

" Why?" Spike asked. Truthfully he liked to be the youngest of the group and he didn't want that to change. Drusilla reached to the ground where Adam lay unconscious and picked him up.

" He sleep's... wont like the surprise in the morning, though... Mummy is a little off in her head." she licked his tear-stained cheek and purred, " Too bad I cant enjoy his misery."

" Why?" Spike asked.

" She's a present for you." Angelus said, " So you'll stay away from Drusilla."

" What?" Spike asked outraged.

" Yeah, my Dark Prince, I'll never be yours." She started to whisper into Adam's ear, though it was so inaudible that none of the vampire in the room could hear her.

" For me?" Spike asked, " Isn't that great? 'Da' bit me a present so I could shag someone else senseless instead of Drusilla."

" Spike likes to shag women senseless." Drusilla smiled. Spike turned to her.

" Only you Babe." He smiled.

" Spike." Angelus said angrily.

" Back off, disfigured poofter." Spike growled.

" Now is that a way to treat someone who went through trouble to get you something."

" That something is a woman. And I didn't want her." Spike yelled.

" Spike." Drusilla hissed, " You'll wake up the baby."

" He's unconscious, Dru, he cant be woken up." Spike said calmly, then turning back to Angelus.

" Well too bad, she's all yours." Angelus said, " Deal with it." He got up and then grabbed the boy from Drusilla, " She'll be waking up soon. And she'll be hungry." He put the boy in Scarlett's lap, his neck bared to her mouth.

" Oh she's going to kill him?" Darla asked, " Wonderful idea." She walked over to Angel as he walked around the room, he stopped at a drawing pad that one of the kids had been using before the 'accident'. He also grabbed a drawing pencil and sat down on an empty chair.

She slowly woke up, adjusting her eyes to the light's emitting from the chandelier. She heard a voice say something inaudible to her, and then she felt the hunger.

Hunger for something odd, so odd she couldn't place it. It didn't sound like food and the craving seemed to be for something that she's never had before. Her brain started piling up with memories, the massacre, the sacred trade... 'blood' she realized, 'I want blood'.

" She's awake." Darla smiled. Angelus dropped his pencil on the table and his drawing was now forgotten.

" Finally." Angelus said, " Took her long enough."

" What happened?" Scarlett asked, " I don't - I remember nothing."

" You darling are now a vampire." Angelus smiled.

* * *

" So she was a vampire for you?" Giles asked.

" Yeah, Rupes." Spike said, " Angelus wanted me to keep my hands off Drusilla. It didn't work for a while, he got his soul and she left with me."

" So, tell me what happened next." Giles asked. Spike stood up and stretched.

" Maybe later, I'm getting peckish." Spike said walking to the kitchen. Giles followed.

" So, this Scarlett woman, is she still alive." Giles asked.

" Don' know." Spike answer, " She left, didn't see her again."

" Well, wouldn't you be able to sense her?" Giles asked.

" For a watcher, you do seem to have he wrong facts." Spike said, " Angelus sired her, so he can sense her, she gets hurt, he can feel it."

" Well, ... Erm, she was for you?"

" Yeah, Watcher, I've said that at least a dozen times."

" Why didn't he let you sire her?" Giles asked.

" Don't know." Spike said, " Maybe if he thought that I knew what his plan was, I wouldn't have gone through with it."

" That is a possibility." Giles said.

" I'll tell you the rest later, Buffy's home." He walked to the door right when Buffy and Willow were about to open it. Giles stood behind Spike.

" Hey." Willow said.

" Hey Giles, you're here." Buffy said.

" Yeah." He asked.

" Why?" She asked a little confused.

" I needed to talk to Spike." Giles said.

" OK." Buffy said.

" How was patrol?" Giles asked.

" Patrol was great." Buffy lied.

" It was?" Giles asked, " How many kills?"

" Uhh... Four." She said.

" Ok." Giles said, " I'm going to go home."

" Hey, Giles, can I get a ride?" Willow asked. Giles nodded and she followed him out side of the house. Buffy shut the door, and then Spike pushed her against the door, kissing her with such passion. After a minute, Buffy turned to breath.

" What's this?" she asked, " A welcome back party?"

" I missed you." he said.

" I was only gone for two hours." Buffy said.

" Fine then." Spike said as he turned away and started to walk up the stairs.

" Oh, but it's OK." She smiled as she followed him to her room. As they got in Buffy's room, Spike said on the bed, and Buffy went to grab her silk nightgown. Spike smiled as she changed, he loved her so much, but he had yet to admit to her what he really wanted, a wife. It wouldn't work out between then, he knew that for a fact. But all he wanted was to be human, he didn't care if it was poncy William. But when something, or better yet someone jumped on him, engulfing his mouth in the hardest kiss he's ever had he stopped day dreaming, " Spikey."

" Buffy." He smiled back, Buffy reached for his pants and started to undo his buckle, but as much as Spike wanted this, he couldn't. he grabbed her hands and pulled then up to his face and kissed them, " Buffy, your mom's in the next room."

" I can be quiet." Buffy smiled.

" Oh, you naughty minx." He smiled as she kissed him again. Then her hands once again sunk beneath the covers and unzipped his pants...

* * *

" William." Scarlett smiled, " I've always loved you, but you never did, but now I will change that." 


	14. Part 13

" William." Scarlett smiled, " I've always loved you, but you never did, but now I will change that."

* * *

" Let me out, I don't want to be trapped in the horrid cave anymore." Drusilla whined, " I'll be good, I'll be a good little vampire."

* * *

" Is that Drusilla?" Buffy asked Spike. She had just walked down the stairs and joined Spike in the kitchen. He was eating some leftover KFC Barbeque boneless chicken wings (Go get some, they are so good... KFC rocks.)

" Yeah." Spike nodded.

" What is she saying?" Buffy asked as she got closer to the door. Drusilla stopped screaming when she sensed the slayers presence by the door.

* * *

" The pixies burned to dust, they say that Drusilla's next. No, I don't want to be trapped in the underground home... No more buried alive... Please." Drusilla whined again when she heard Buffy leave.

* * *

" Maybe we should let her out?" Buffy asked, " Mom's not here, and with both of us here, we don't have to worry about her getting out."

" You do realize how strong she is?" Spike asked Buffy.

" Yeah." She said back to him, " We can make her promise."

" Pinky promise?" Spike mocked.

" Yes, and don't make fun of me."

" I wasn't making any fun." Spike said.

" Yes you were, you were mocking me from when you needed to stay the night here, and I made you do the pinky promise."

" Now your poking fun at your self." Spike smiled. Buffy smiled as she flipped him off, " Oh slayer that hurts."

" It better." Buffy said as she stuck her tongue out, " Stupid bleach brain."

" Slayer, your going to make me cry." Spike said as he put his hand up to his face, " You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

" Aww, don't cry, spikey, or all your makeup will come off."

" Oi, slayer, I am no Nancy boy."

" Oh, really?" Buffy smiled as she took a bite of his wing.

" Yeah." He said.

" Then how come you have the perfect-est complexion ever? And no pimples? You must use cover-up... True Color maybe? No, maybe Covergirl?"

" Slayer." Spike warned.

" And lets talk about your lips. You must wear lipstick, because there so red and ..."

" Slayer." Spike warned.

" Luscious." Buffy smiled as she squealed and ran across the kitchen from him, " Do you use my lipstick?"

" Yeah, Buffy, my favorite pastime is to try on your lipstick." Spike smiled, " I have some of your lipstick in the Desoto. Might I add, Burgundy looks so good on me."

" Eww, Spike, I always knew you were into drag..." Buffy joked disgusted.

" Yeah, and can I borrow your shirt?" Spike asked.

" Shirt?" Buffy asked confused, " Which one?"

" The shiny one that doesn't cover your shoulders."

" My silk peasant top?" Buffy asked.

" Sure?" Spike smiled, " It'll go good with the lipstick."

" First of all, are you joking, because this is a weird conversation. And second, Burgundy doesn't go with cherry red."

" There both red, it doesn't matter." Spike said.

" There's proof that you aren't gay." Buffy said, " Gay guys would know that those two together are a fashion no-no."

" You caught me." Spike said. Then they both heard a loud scream, they ran down the basement, and saw Drusilla scratching her face. Spike grabbed Drusilla and pried her hands off of her face. Buffy stood there confused.

" Dru?" Spike asked, " Drusilla? What's happening?"

" Spike." She screamed loudly.

" Dru, what did you see."

" She's coming. She's coming to take you away from me and her."

" Who's coming." Spike asked, " Who, princess, who?"

_Princess?_ Buffy thought to herself, _he called her princess, but what does that mean? Oh my god, does he not like me? Oh My God, Oh My God..._

" Buffy." Spike said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked at him, her eyes were blank.

" Huh?" she asked.

" Un-chain Drusilla."

" Are you high?" Buffy asked.

" Buffy, do it, she thinks someone is coming to hurt her." Spike growled. Buffy nodded as she pulled the key out of her pocket. Drusilla calmed down as Buffy slipped the key into the lock. As soon as Drusilla's chains were free of her hands she leaned into Spike and cried into his shoulder. Buffy stared at this with even more anger and shock. She hurried up the stairs.

" Poor Slayer." Drusilla said sadly, " She suspects..."

" Suspects?" Spike asked, loosening his grip on her.

" She thinks you love me." Drusilla smiled, " Go to her, tell her you love her. She needs it." Spike stood up, grabbed Drusilla's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

" Buffy?" Spike called around.

" Spike." Buffy sat, she looked up from the couch. Her eyes were puffy, and it looked as if she was just crying.

" Buffy... Let me explain." Spike said, when Buffy didn't answer, he continued, " I - remember when..."

" He's all yours. I have seen his love for you... I am no threat." Drusilla smiled, " But be careful. Someone from Spikes past will come to hurt you. She cant hurt me, because Spike isn't mine anymore." Drusilla got up and walked to the other couch and sat.

" Buffy, Pet, ... I love Drusilla, but only because she's my sire. That's like a mother. Remember thee conversation between Giles, you, and I when we first found out about Drusilla being back?"

" Yeah." Buffy smiled, " Love you."

" Love you too." Spike said as he leaned up and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

" Do you have any games?" Drusilla asked.

" Games?" Buffy asked.

" Oh, do you have operation?" Drusilla chimed, " It's always fun to dissect people... Even if it's a fake, plastic person."

" Um... Yeah." Buffy said, " Spike, can you go get it? It's in the top shelf of the closet." Spike got up to get it. He left Buffy and Drusilla in the room.

" Enjoy him, while it lasts." Drusilla said, sounding a bit scared.

" What?" Buffy asked.

" I've been told that she will come, ruin you." Drusilla said.

" What?" Buffy asked, starting to sound angry.

" I'm not allowed to say anymore. The daisy's will punish me." Drusilla whispered. Then Spike got in the room and Buffy forgot all about her and Drusilla's conversation.

* * *

" It's all in a matter of patience..." Scarlett said as she watched them from the window, " yes, soon the slayer and Drusilla will be out of my way. Permanently." Then a car pulled up. And someone walked out, the Slayers mother. Scarlett looked back in the house and realized that none of the three had seen the car yet. She smiled and walked towards the car.

* * *

Joyce stepped out of her car and grabbed her bag that she had brought with her to her work. She made sure she had her keys, then shut the door. She stopped when she felt a presence behind her. She didn't turn around to look though.

" My daughters the slayer." Joyce said defensively, " You'll die a painful, agonizing, extremely slow death if you even touch me."

" Oh, I'm not to sure about that..." Scarlett said quietly, she walked to the front of Joyce and put on her game face.

" She and Spike... They'll kill you. And you'll regret this." Joyce said, she didn't know if she was actually saying to scare the vampire or if she was just re-assuring herself. It sounded more like the latter. Joyce put her foot foreword and stabbed her spiked stiletto into the vampire's foot. It pierced the flesh and the vampire screamed. Joyce took to opportunity to fun to the car. (She was closer to the car than to the house). But the vampire grabbed her arm and pulled Joyce around. Joyce was now facing the vampire.

" That hurt, and I wasn't done talking. I'm Scarlett, by the way." she smiled.

" Let go of me." Joyce said.

" No, you tried to run. I wont let you do it again." Scarlett said, " Drusilla stole Spike from me, and Buffy stole Spike from her, so I'm going to get Spike back. He belongs to me."

" But why do you want me?" Joyce asked.

" A warning." Scarlett said. She bit Joyce on the neck and started to drink.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun. Will Buffy get to her in time? Will Joyce die? Who knows... I don't even know. But find out next on... Part 14.

Review Please.


	15. Part 14

Hey, another chapter. Though, I still need reviews.

* * *

" A warning." Scarlett said. She bit Joyce on the neck and started to drink.

* * *

" Slayer, your mum..." Drusilla said as she looked out the window, " Oh. This is it."

" My mom?" Buffy said as she ran to the front door and what she saw made her scream, " Mom."

" Joyce?" Spike said as he walked to the door, when he saw a dark figure run, and Joyce lying on the cement by the car. He ran outside and kneeled at Joyce, " Buffy." he called. He got up and disappeared after the 'thing'.

" Mom? Mother?" Buffy moved Joyce's head to the other side and then noticed the teeth shaped marks on her neck.

" She comes... Good luck slayer. Sister is very strong willed." Drusilla said, Buffy looked over to her as Drusilla ran into the darkness. The opposite of the direction that Spike went. Buffy lifted her mom up carefully and brought her into the house. She set Joyce onto the couch and quickly picked up the phone and dialed 911, " My mom, she... I don't know what happened - she - I was in my house and I looked outside and she was on the ground. I don't know... She's got two holes in her neck. Yeah she's still alive... 1630 Revello Drive. Tell them to hurry." Buffy said she kept the phone by her ears, and held her mother's hand. Buffy was trying to not cry, but she couldn't help herself.

" Ma'am?" A guy said as he and another guy rushed into the house. They carried a gurney.

" Please help her." Buffy said, " Please." They lifted Joyce onto the gurney and one turned to Buffy.

" Are you going to come?" He asked, Buffy nodded as followed then to the ambulance.

* * *

" Spike? It's Buffy... I guess your still out after the ... " Buffy stopped talking, suddenly aware of all the other people in the hospital, " Dog. But I called to tell you that were at - Shoot, I forgot what hospital this was... Um, the one... I'm sure you can find it. Oh, now I remember, Sunnydale Medical. Mom's OK. They have stuff in her arms and she's conscious. Please come. Bye."

Buffy walked back into her mom's room. Her mom looked up at Buffy and smiled.

" Hey honey."

" Hey." Buffy smiled back and grabbed her mom's hand.

" When am I going to be able to go home?" Joyce asked.

" I don't know." Buffy said, " I'm sure they want you to stay overnight."

" I feel fine, why would they want me to?" Joyce asked.

" Mom, I need to ask you a few questions about the vampire that attacked."

" Oh, her?" Joyce asked.

" Yeah, her." Buffy said, " Spike's out looking for it. Did you recognize her?"

" Yeah." Joyce, " She was on the picture in the museum."

" Museum?" Buffy asked.

" Scarlett Buckingham."

" Well, what did she say? Anything beyond 'you know the slayer, DIE'?"

" She said, ' Drusilla stole Spike from me, and Buffy stole Spike from her, so I'm going to get Spike back. He belongs to me'."

" What?" Buffy asked, " OK, first Drusilla tries to take Spike, now her?"

" She was in a picture that was in a museum. The Guide said that soon after that picture was drawn all those people died. It was called the Buckingham massacre. But the weird part is that Spike, Drusilla, Angelus, and Darla were in the picture."

" It all makes sense." Buffy said, she started to shake her head no, " She wants him back."

" Giles probably knows more about it than I do, mostly because he was asking Spike about it"

" I wont let her have him."

" I wont either." Spike said, Buffy jumped as she turned to the door of the hospital room, Spike had just walked in, " Buffy, I have a lot to tell you about."

* * *

" You, Darling, are now a vampire." Angelus smiled. Scarlett looked down at the little boy on her lap. He was panting in shock.

" Mummy..." He asked.

" Adam." she said, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. " Shh."

" Why isn't she killing him?" Darla asked. She looked at Angelus.

" Cant part with her soul, it wont leave her... Like a disease." Drusilla whimpered.

" Why?" Angelus asked, " I did everything right."

" Angelus, How did her blood taste?" Darla asked.

" Like normal blood." he said, " But it had a mint-y taste to it."

" Great going, Smart Arse. You turned a pixie."

" Wait... What?" Angelus asked.

" She was a pixie." Darla said.

" Pixies are real?" Spike asked, " I thought they were just some little things Drusilla made up." Spike said. Drusilla started to cry.

" She wasn't small like the lot of them." Angelus said trying to convince Drusilla that it wasn't a Pixie.

" She was probably half pixie." Darla said.

" Mmm." They heard Scarlett say. They all looked at her, " I'm so hungry."

" Eat him then." Angelus said as he turned back to the clan. Scarlett shook her head no.

" I will not eat my son. that's barbaric and in-humane."

" What happened?" Angelus asked.

" Well you can't turn pixies, and you turned the human part of her, so the pixie part got the keep something. Her soul."

" What do we do with her?" Spike asked.

" You just can't throw out sister." Drusilla whined.

" Oh, we wont." Angelus smiled, " Lock her and Adam in here. We'll come back to get her after a day or so."

" Yes Angelus." Darla smiled. The four walked out of the shelter, Angelus and Spike laid logs on the opening so Scarlett couldn't get out and slowly walked off.

* * *

" You guys seriously did that?" Buffy asked, un-believing. Spike nodded, ashamed of what they had done.

" Oh my." Joyce said as she looked away.

" There has to be more." Buffy said.

" There is." Spike said. " ...

* * *

The four vampires had 'forgotten' Scarlett for more than a day, three actually. And as they opened the door to the shelter they heard her hiss and saw her huddled in a corner. Spike walked up to her, the others still at the entrance. She was much skinnier than she had been three days ago.

" ... Hey. I'm Spike." He said, " So, um I guess you're my aunt, huh."

" Spike, stop talking to her and bring her up here." Angelus warned.

" I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered.

" Spike." Angelus warned. Spike grabbed her arm and pulled her out. She struggled out of his grasp, but she couldn't.

" Yes, dear sis." Drusilla smiled, " Were going to have so much fun."

_Fun?_ Scarlett thought, _How is this going to be fun? I just killed my son..._

* * *

" Oh, I thought it couldn't get any worse." Spike said.

" At least she's gone now." Buffy said, Spike looked at her, " She's not gone?"

" I couldn't find her."


	16. Part 15

Here's another chapter. It's a little longer than the other's are. Enjoy.

* * *

" Spike was never one to quit." Scarlett smiled softly. She looked at one of her minions who had carefully climbed on the roof. Scarlett enjoyed laying on the roof for hours. It gave her the feeling of being free. Every once in a while, her minions even have to pull her off before the sun could burn her.

" Ma'am?" asked one of her minions, " what if he comes?"

" Who? Spike?" she asked.

" Yes." He said.

" If he comes... Don't kill him." she said. She looked back at the moon. As soon as the minion was gone she started to cry.

" God, Spike, I need you so much." she closed her eyes and leaned back on the flat roof.

* * *

Spike tried to cloud out the sounds of Angelus and his Drusilla having sex in the room next to him. But no matter how many pillows, or how far away he went the noise only seemed to increase. With every one of Drusilla's screams he felt his heart rip out. He walked along the corridor and soon found himself in front of Scarlett's room - If you counted an attic with a cot a room. Truthfully, he felt sorry for her. Angelus, Drusilla, and Darla treated her differently because she had a soul. It wasn't her fault. He still hasn't been able to say sorry to her. Sorry that he hadn't stopped Angelus. He knew he should have told her sorry from the beginning, shouldn't have waited 7 years. He knocked on her door.

" Yes?" he heard.

" It's Spike." he said. The door opened a little and he saw her peek out.

" Oh, hi." she said as she opened the door.

" Hey, I wanted to say hi." he said.

" Uh... HI." she smiled shyly. She sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. Spike smiled as he sat down. He stared at her for a second and noticed her clothes. They were old, raggedy and they hung very loose on her small frame. She noticed him staring and he turned away. Then gasped at the sight before him. There were so many dead bat's and birds in the corner of the room.

" When's the last time you ate?" he asked.

" Yesterday." she said, then her stomach growled.

" You haven't ate a human since Adam." He said. She looked away again.

" Angelus told me not to go out... I might fall on a stake or something." she said. Spike smiled, " A disgrace to all vampires."

" ... How long has it been since you've been outside?" Spike asked. Scarlett thought for a moment, then shrugged, " Do you want to go outside?"

" Yes, please." she asked. Spike grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, and then into Drusilla's room. He went through Drusilla's dresser and pulled out a emerald green dress. He handed it to her and she stared at it confused.

" Put it on." Spike said. He looked away from her and she slid into the dress after a minute or so she touched his shoulder , he jumped. Then turned to her and smiled, " don't scare me like that."

" Sorry." Scarlett smiled.

" Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and he pulled her out of the room.

* * *

" Miss?" said a familiar voice. Scarlett looked up sleepily.

" ... Oh, Aaron." she said realizing who it was, " what?"

" The sun will be up in a few minutes."

" Thank you." she whispered. She stood up and he followed her off the roof and down the ladder.

* * *

Scarlett had just gone of to bed, and Aaron could do whatever he wanted, he was the second most important vampire in the mansion, second to Scarlett. All of the vampire's were scared of her, yet they were also ashamed of her. She forced them to not eat any humans, which they hated. But they all knew that if she knew what was going on behind her back they would all be dead in a heartbeat. Aaron allowed them to leave the mansion when she was asleep, they had a chance to feast on people until she woke up.

" Mom, I have to go." Buffy said, " I still haven't patrolled yet." Buffy said as she put on her coat. She had stayed with her mom for about an hour. (it's been an hour since the last time we read about her.)

" Ok," Joyce said, " Have fun."

" As much fun as I can have while patrolling." Buffy joked. She stepped out of the hospital room and then followed long hallways until she got out of the hospital. She looked around until she saw what she was looking for - a bus stop. From what she remembered the last bus should arrive in a few minutes. She walked to it, and joined two people. They were a man and a woman, and it looked like they were either married or dating. The woman seemed distressed and the man looked scared.

" Hi." the woman said, giving Buffy a fake smile.

" Hey." Buffy said back.

" Is someone you know at the hospital?" the lady asked.

" Yeah." Buffy said, " My mom was bitten by something."

" Her mother had a heart attack." The man said.

" Sorry." Buffy said.

" It's ok." the lady said, " She's alright now."

" That's good." Buffy said.

" Is your mom Ok?" the woman asked.

" Yeah."

" What bit her?" the man asked.

" I don't know." Buffy said, " I was at my house and I had this feeling, she was unconscious in my front yard. Two holes in her neck." then the bus came and the three stepped onto the bus. The bus ride was long. Long and quiet. There were only four other people on the bus besides Buffy. She couldn't help but thinking how much this sucked. This Scarlett woman, she seemed to really like Spike, and it was pretty bad when even Drusilla was scared of her. She sent Buffy's mom in the hospital and any of her friends could be next. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and her eyes met the distressed woman's eyes.

" Good luck with your mother." the lady smiled, she turned as followed her husband.

" Good luck with yours." Buffy called and smiled back. After a few minutes the bus stopped at a familiar spot. Buffy stood up and exited the bus, turning and making her way across the street entering a cemetery.

* * *

" Joyce, I came to get Buffy." Spike said as he walked into the hospital room, Joyce looked up from her book confused.

" Buffy left to go patrolling." Joyce said.

" I thought she knew I would pick her up after an hour or so."

" She didn't know." Joyce said, " It's ok, she left a few minutes ago."

" OK, Do you know where she went?"

" I think she went to a cemetery."

" That narrows it down." Spike joked.

" We'll she went on the bus." Joyce said, " The bus stop is just down by the car entrance."

" Thanks." Spike said, he turned to go.

" Wait, Spike." Joyce said, " what are your intentions with my daughter?"

" What do you mean?" Spike asked.

" If your planning to marry her, you need to remember that you're a vampire and are immortal. Buffy's human. And if your not planning to get married... Leave my daughter alone and let her find love. I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't want my daughter to not have a life. I want her to have children, get married, grow old with someone who will die with her from old age not a twig."

" ... Yes, Joyce." Spike said. He turned and left the room. He shut the door and leaned against it. He slid down the door and started to cry. (I know that's unlike Spike, but I would cry too, and don't you say youwouldn't cry because I know you would.)

* * *

" I see her, I see the slayer." A vampire by the name of Donny said. He then felt a pain as something hit his back.

" Shh, god... How stupid are you?" Aaron asked, " Don't let the slayer hear you." he and a group of three vampires had stuck together that night to get a meal. They had accidentally went onto the same cemetery that the slayer was patrolling in.

" I heard something." Buffy sing-songed, she walked a few more steps foreword towards where the four vampires were hidden. She looked behind a tree to her left, no vampire, " oh, are we playing hide and seek? I love that game."

" She heard you." Aaron said, he pushed the unexpected Donny out of the bush. Buffy saw him and smiled.

" Hey." Buffy said, Donny backed up and hissed at his 'friends'.

" I'm going to kill you guys." he yelled, Buffy looked at where he had yelled.

" There's more vampires?" Buffy asked.

" Yeah, I made a noise and they pushed me out."

" Oh, cause I heard you?" Buffy smiled. He nodded, " you need to get some better friends."

" I will." he said backing up more.

" Too bad you cant." Buffy smiled. She kicked him in the jaw and he fell back in pain. She looked over to the bush where her eyes met three vampires. She smiled, " Oh, this is a party." Two stood up to her and the other stood behind them.

" Bring the slayer unharmed to Scarlett." he said as he started to run, he only got so far though. Buffy had easily finished off the three vampires and chased him, he was a bigger guy, a lot of muscle, which slowed him down. She was only a few feet from him, and he knew this, he could hear her panting as she neared him. Buffy jumped onto his back, which pushed him foreword and onto the ground. He struggled out of her grasp, but she wouldn't let go of him.

" So, what are you? Scarlett's main guard? Second in command?" Buffy asked. He didn't answer. Buffy started to think of what she could do to him, kill him, sent him beaten bloody and missing an arm to Scarlett. But her thinking was interrupted by herself getting pushed off and thrown against a tree. She looked up at him as he stalked foreword to her. She took in a deep breath, just as he threw his fist into her face. Once he hit her, she threw out her knee and it hit hi in the groin. He winced slightly and punched her side, right on her hipbone. Buffy flinched and looked back up at him. She finally reached what she had been looking for, a small branch sticking out of the tree. She pulled it out and stabbed it into his heart. She walked out of the dust and was greeted by a vampire. She had no time to react as a piece of a tombstone hit her in the head, then everything went black.

* * *

" Miss?" the vampire asked as he knocked on Scarlett's door.

" Come in." she called. He tried to balance the slayer on his shoulder and open the door. Finally he achieved and the door swung open. Scarlett gasped at the sight, " The slayer?"

" Yeah, I caught her off guard when she killed Aaron."

" She killed Aaron?" Scarlett asked. She then laughed, " Him? Good, he was always getting in my way. He was so freakin' annoying."

" So Miss?" the vampire asked.

" Oh, yeah, her." Scarlett thought for a moment, " Follow me." she stood up and he followed her into a room right next to her. It had nothing in it, no bed, no chairs, no food... Only chains. Scarlett had been saving this room for two people, Drusilla and Buffy, " Chain her up." she said she leaned up against the wall and watched as he chained the still unconscious Slayer, " Bring me a bucket of water."

" Yes." he said as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

" OK, Slayer, it's just you and me."


	17. Part 16

I know nothing of this fit's in with the BtVS timeline. So throw all of that away. Pretend Angelus got his soul in the 1950's from eating a medium. And Darla left also in the 1950's. Scarlett is still with them.

* * *

" OK, Slayer, it's just you and me." Scarlett said, she sat on the ground and waited patiently for Buffy to wake up, unfortunately Scarlett had no patience and soon fell asleep.

* * *

" Look at her." Darla screamed, " She's like a freaking mole." she kicked Scarlett and Scarlett fell over. Then again she got back on the ground and started to frantically search for the coins in the moist soil and mud. She took a small glance at Spike, then looked away ashamed.

" She tried to run, Oh she's so lost." Drusilla smiled, " doesn't know how lucky she is to have us." Angelus leaned down, and pulled her up by her shabby clothes.

" What the hell do you think your doing?" Angelus asked. She whimpered.

" I was going to take a train." She whispered.

" You were going to leave us?" Angelus said annoyed. She looked away from Angelus, her eyes stopped on Spike.

_How could Spike do this to me?_ Scarlett asked herself, _he knew how much this meant to me. He knew how much I needed to get away. I thought, out of all people, he was the one I could trust the most. I thought he wouldn't tell... That bastard._

" You were going to catch a train?" Angelus asked, " with... Let's say about sixty cents. (Let's say it's about 1920)

" Please." Scarlett begged, " I'll leave for good, never come back, you guys wouldn't have to worry about anything. I would be out of your way."

" Like I've said before." Angelus yelled, he slapped her hard on her cheek, " People can find you and trace you back to me."

" Angelus." Spike said, " Stop beating her."

" Shut up, Spike." Angelus said, his face turning more red with every minute, he looked back at Scarlett, tears streaming down her face, " you got it?" he asked.

" Yes." she whispered.

" What's that?" Angelus asked.

" Yes sir." she said louder. Angelus threw her to the ground and turned.

" Get her home, clean her up and lock her in her room." Angelus said to Spike. Spike nodded. Angelus, Drusilla and Darla turned and walked away slowly. Spike looked back at the crying woman and shook his head solemnly. Scarlett looked up at him, hatred shown all over her face.

" You told them." she whispered angrily.

" I didn't want you to get away." Spike said.

" And you couldn't even do that one favor for me?" she said. She stood up, forgetting about the money, " I thought I could trust you."

" Scarlett -." Spike said, but she interrupted.

" You couldn't even let me escape them. I've been trapped in that frickin attic fortwenty years." She said.

" Scarlett." Spike repeated.

" Shut up." she spat, she turned away and wiped away a few rebel tears.

" No, you shut up." Spike said, " I have to tell you my reasons. Plus, you didn't even have to tell me you were leaving."

" I wanted to say... I wanted to say goodbye and thank you." She said.

" Well then bye." Spike said, " Go, shoo."

" I'm not leaving." She said.

" You wanted to go, now go."

" I'm not leaving." She repeated.

" Why are all women damn bipolar?" Spike screamed, he turned away from her, " can't make up your bloody mind."

" I'm not leaving." She said one last time. Spike looked back at her. She backed up against the alley wall and slid down to the ground.

" Scarlett." Spike said sadly, " I'm sorry, I don't know how you feel. I wasn't as unfortunate as you."

" Yeah you are, maybe even more." she said.

" No, your life is far more worse than mine." Spike said.

" Mine is a wreck. Yours is like a thousand wrecks." she smiled.

" A thousand wrecks?" Spike asked.

" Yeah, and that's why your life is perfect."

" Perfect?" Spike asked.

" Because of these wrecks, your one of the lucky ones." She smiled.

" Lucky?" Spike chuckled, he joined Scarlett on the ground, " I am living among three women -."

" I don't really see how that could be wrong on a guys opinion." Scarlett smiled.

" Let me finish." Spike smiled, " two of them are busy shagging my grandsire while I'm out talking with the last woman."

" I don't know how you can call me a woman." Scarlett sighed, " I am no more a woman than an everyday harlot."

" Don't say that." Spike said, " You are nothing like a harlot." Scarlett blushed and smiled.

" Yes." she whispered, " I fell in love to a man when I'm married."

" Your widowed. It's ok." Spike said, " And who did you fall in love with... Oh." Spike realized.

" I'm sorry, William." she said sadly, " Let's go back to the mansion." she stood up.

The whole walk home was in silent, neither knew what to say.

* * *

Scarlett awoke to the smell of anger. She had to look around the room trying to remember where she was - then her eyes caught the slayers eyes.

" So... Is this the infamous Scarlett?" Buffy asked.

" So, is this the infamous Buffy." Scarlett smiled. No one talked for a few minutes.

" So? Did you kidnap me?" Buffy asked a bit annoyed, " or is it called slayer-napped?"

" Don't speak in front of me. Or piss me off." Scarlett snapped, " If you say something that gets me angry I can kill you in a heartbeat."

" Oh, I'm so scared of an ensouled vampire." Buffy said, " I need to cower in fear." she cowered as much as she could.

" Just because I'm ensouled doesn't mean I wont kill." she said angrily, " and if you need me to show you I can." she stood up and stalked towards Buffy.

" Geese (I still don't know how to spell it)." Buffy said a bit scared, " cant you take a joke?" Scarlett stopped, her face still red in hatred.

" Slayer, you need to watch your mouth." she said.

" I have one question." Buffy said changing the subject, " why do you want Spike? He didn't save you from Angelus, Darla and Drusilla."

" he was the only remotely nice person that I knew as a vampire." she said sadly, " I loved him. And sometimes I even thought he loved me back."

" Can you tell me one of those times?" Buffy asked, she was now being sincere. Scarlett smiled.

* * *

(1950's) Even though Scarlett had been with them for fifty years, to the day. They still hadn't appreciated her. They were now living in New Jersey. Drusilla had wanted to see he 'Jersey Devil' (it's a urban legend that she had heard, she wanted to meet the jersey devil and if he was human she wanted to turn him, and if he was really a devil she wanted to have him join them. Angelus had, of course, did what she wanted and took her to Jersey. Angelus, Darla and Drusilla had gone dancing at the club. Which left Spike at home with Scarlett. She was locked up in her room (not an attic), and Spike hadn't seen her for several months. Sometimes Angelus would bring her dead humans, but most of the time she starved. Spike made his way from the family room to her room, the last door in the hall.

" Spike?" he heard before he knocked, " you can come in."

" Thank you." Spike said, he opened her door, she was sitting in the corner of the room, a book in her hands.

" You still smell that same." she smiled. Spike joined her in the corner, grabbed the book from her. And read the title.

" Greek mythology?" Spike asked.

" It's actually pretty interesting." she said, " Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite..."

" That's cool. Were you interested in Greek Mythology when you were a human?"

" No." She said, " I never really read much." She smiled.

" Well, it's been a while." Spike said.

" Yeah, a few month's." she said.

" I meant since the last time we talked." Spike said.

" About thirty years." she said.

" Yeah." Spike said.

" ... So?" Scarlett thought, " Is Drusilla still..." She started to move her arms around crazily and twitched. Spike chuckled.

" Yeah, she probably will forever be insane."

" I still don't understand why you like her. She loves Angelus."

" Love's a bitch." Spike smiled

" Don't I know it." Scarlett smiled.

* * *

" I don't think Spike loves you." Buffy said, " that's my opinion."

" Why do you act so brave beneath me?" Scarlett asked as she walked to the entrance of the room, " when even you know your going to loose the battle." she left the room and locked the door.

" Because I know I can cheat... Well, not until someone gets me out of the chains." she struggled with the chains, but she couldn't get out. Then she looked at the door, " Stupid Spike want-er."


	18. Part 17

This episodes a little sad and short. But, for those of you who think this is the last episode, it's not, theres still more to come. But I need reviews.

* * *

" Because I know I can cheat... Well, not until someone gets me out of the chains." she struggled with the chains, but she couldn't get out. Then she looked at the door, " Stupid Spike want-er."

* * *

Spike stalked up to the mansion's door. He had hoped that this was the right one, he thought it was, but didn't know for sure. The only thing he was working with was that the mansion smelled like Scarlett. He was about to knock, when the door flew open. His eyes locked with Scarlett.

" Spike." She smiled, " You came."

" Scarlett." Spike said back to her. She waved.

" Long time, no see." She said.

" We need to talk."

" Sure. Sure." She said.

" So..." Spike said trying to come up with a conversation.

" I wasn't expecting you." Scarlett said looking down at her clothes, " If I knew you were coming I could have cleaned up a little." She walked out of the mansion and pulled Spike over to the side of the building. He watched her climb up a ladder and she waved to him. He climbed up the ladder.

* * *

(Flashback)

" Come on, Scarlett." Spike called from the roof, come up, watch the stars.

" Look at the stars." Scarlett said astounded, " I haven't seem them for so long."

" You've never sat on a roof watching them?"

" No, I had even forgotten about them. But, God, I feel like I've known them for so long... There like my friends."

" Drusilla likes stars." Spike said, " She talks to them."

" I promise I wont talk to them." Scarlett assured him.

" That's good, one crazy girl in the house is enough."

" There so beautiful... There so free." Scarlett smiled at the stars, " I wish I could join them."

" You, can if you want... I wont tell Angelus." Spike said to her, she stared in confusion, " Go find a train... Just hurry before they come back. Go be free."

* * *

" I just love the stars." Scarlett smiled, " Don't you?"

" Yeah." Spike sighed, he sat down next to her, on the other side of an open skylight.

" It brings back so many memories." She said looking away.

" Scarlett, I need to talk to you." Spike said. He looked her in the eyes, " I've realized something... I love Buffy, but... I can't make her suffer. I can't grow old with her. Or yell at our grandchildren as they leave their socks on the floor, or wash or dentures together... Or even get married. I want her, God I want her so much. But I also want her to have a wonderful life. I want her to have a normal family... I cant even give her a soddin' family."

" What are you saying?" Scarlett asked.

" Yes, I'll stay with you... I'm going to let Buffy receive what she deserves... Joyce deserves it too. And so do all the super hero wannabes. It's for the best." Spike said, inside he hated what he was saying, but it was something he needed to do.

* * *

" ... It's for the best." Buffy heard Spike say, she had heard the whole conversation. It was coming from the skylight, she was to shocked to say anything, thousands of things were going through her mind, and out of all the things that were going through her mind the one that was the most noticeable was the fact that he loved her enough to do that for her.

* * *

" Spike..." Buffy whispered, " I love you, please don't do this... Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, ..."

* * *

(Flashback)

" I'm going to come back for you Spike, this I promise. One day I'm going to show up and rescue you from this. All this. After all, Your life is wrecked. Even worse than mine." Scarlett said sitting back on the train seat, silently saying bye to the town she had been in so long, but have never seen. As the train continued, she could see her house from her seat. Sitting on the top of the roof, waving to her was Spike: Clad in black and standing in front of the bright white moon.

* * *

A few minutes later, Buffy heard no more talking from the roof. A vampire walked in and held the keys.

" Scarlett said you can go." He said.

" Is she still here?"

" No." he said, " she and Spike left a few minutes ago to catch a ride." he unchained her and she bolted out of the room, then out of the house, running continuously until she reached the train station. But she was too late, she had gotten there just as it started to pull out of the station. She stared at the train, hoping somehow that it would stop. But it didn't. she watched as each window went by, and through the last window she said two familiar blue eyes staring at her. But they were gone in an instant.


	19. Part 18

You all thought that was the end, huh? Well this part takes place two years later. In the actual Buffy timeline it would be about season five. I'm sorry for those of you that got angry and wanted me to rot in the ground. I wanted a big twist. Thank you to all of you who are reading, and an even bigger thanks to those who are reviewing. So THANKS.

* * *

First, might I add again, this takes place two years later. Everything that Spike had thought would happen didn't. Buffy didn't get over him. She has not gone on a date for the whole two years. She has turned down so many guys. Her excuse? "I'm taken". She hasn't even gone to the Bronze.

The Scooby's now patrol for her. She hasn't even touched a stake since the time she was caught by the minion and sent to Scarlett. She didn't even care about it. To her it was no use, they would just keep coming back.

She even stopped seeing her friends on a daily bases. Willow and Oz had gone to Sunnydale University. Cordelia had gone to LA, and Xander had stayed home. From what she heard, Giles had been taking care of most of her duties.

* * *

Spike was acting the same way, he missed her and he regretted the decision to leave her. But he was happy she finally had the chance at a normal life, _Define normal..._ he had said to himself on the train ride to the ocean, _Does it mean average? What if average is not normal. The hell mouth is never normal than. But then if it's not normal and stuff happens all the time than it's normal for something to happen. Normal can be anything. So if it can be anything then it could mean him..._

He had gotten a letter from Giles, Buffy's watcher that said Giles suspected that the Watchers council was going to kill her because she wasn't doing her duties. Spike was scared to death for her.

* * *

" Buffy, could you go to the corner store and get some eggs?" Joyce asked Buffy. Buffy looked up from her sappy love novel and yawned, " I'm going to make scrambled eggs tomorrow."

" Yes, mom." She stood up, grabbed her coat off of the coat rack and walked to her mom, " Just a dozen?"

" Yeah, Here's two dollars, That should be enough." Joyce pulled two dollars out of her pocket and handed them to Buffy.

" Be back in a minute." Buffy stepped out of the house and pulled her coat on over her body. She snuggled into it's warmth, shielding her face from the cold, night winds. Something caught her eye on the sidewalk on the other side of the road. It was a group of teenagers, Buffy could tell that the two guys were vampires and the three girls were human. But she didn't know what to do. She hadn't even touched a stake in a year. And that was just when Xander needed something to keep his tent/fort thing on the grass. She felt her pockets for something, but there was nothing in them, Buffy shook her head wildly and turned away. She then heard the girls scream. Before she could think, she turned and ran at the group. Buffy had tore a mailbox post from the ground, the two guys didn't even stand a chance, The three girls went off running quickly not even caring about Buffy's safety. Buffy had stood there a moment and sucked in a deep and shaky breath. Then she turned off to the store.

* * *

" Spike?" Scarlett asked, she walked to him and put her hand on his cheek, " are you OK?"

" I'm OK." Spike said.

" No your not."

" I'm fine." Spike said through his teeth.

" No, your not."

" Scarlett... What do you want me to say? That I'm not OK?"

" You still love her. ... Buffy." She spat Buffy's name out like it left a disease on her tongue.

" Yes." Spike said, " I do."

" What made you bring this up? After two whole years?" She asked.

" I got a note." Spike said handing her a note. She read it aloud.

" 'Spike, This is Giles. Buffy hasn't been acting the same since you left. She has not done any of her slaying duties, she is constantly sulking and she needs you. The watcher council is going to do something about this. I know them. I think there going to kill her. Please Spike, Buffy needs you'. That sounds like rubbish."

" Scarlett." Spike yelled grabbing the note from her.

" Why do you even care about her? She's a slayer. She kills your kind."

" I love her." Spike said.

" So?" She asked, " You love me now, remember?"

" She always cared about me." Spike said, " She could have killed me numerous times, but she didn't."

" she didn't kill Angel." Scarlett said, she turned away and looked out the window.

" Angel had a soul." Spike said.

" So?" Scarlett asked. asked.

" I didn't, was that enough of a reason to kill me."

" I just don't understand. She's out alone, able to date whoever she wants. You wanted her to be happy, now she can."

" I wanted her to be happy, but now I'm not."

" God Spike, do you ever want me?" Scarlett asked, a tear was sliding down her cheek.

" I did, once upon a time ago."

" Right." Scarlett said sarcastically.

" I let you go. I let you go be free, and I suffered." Spike said.

" You loved me then?"

" Yeah, you weren't like the others."

" I had a soul."

" You still do."

" So?"

" You weren't like the others. You weren't insane or out of my reach. I only knew three girls: You, Darla, and Drusilla. The only reason I liked you was because out of all the girls, the three of them, you were the one who I could even get a chance to be with. The only one that was good, I had nothing to compare you to. Your were different, not because you had a soul, the soul doesn't matter. But because you were the only one I really knew."

" You don't love me anymore?" She asked, walking backwards.

" No, but I'll stay with you." Spike said.

" No, go back to her." Scarlett said, " It's the least you could do for her."

" Scarlett?" Spike said.

" She heard it." She said, " Everything you said that day when we first left. She was in the room under us. She could hear us, every word you said about loving her and leaving her so she could live a normal life."

" That's how she knew to come to the train station? She knew that we had left."

" Yeah." Scarlett said, " Go back to her."

* * *

" Here." Buffy said to her mom as she stepped through the door.

" Hey." Joyce said as Buffy walked threw the front door. Buffy handed her the eggs and started to walk out again, " Where are you going." she asked. Buffy turned to her and smiled.

" I'm going to patrol." Buffy said as Joyce also smiled.

" Have fun." Joyce said. Buffy nodded as she walked out of the house and down to a cemetery.

He watched in the distance, trying to decide of he should talk to her or not. He didn't know how she would react. It's been so long. He chuckled when she killed the first vampire. He was big-boned, but he was slow. He slowly crept out of the shade of the tree and followed the slayer till she stopped, sensing someone's presence behind her. She turned around, but didn't see anyone.

" Alright, I know you're here." She said, " come out."

" Alright Pet." A dark figure said coming out from the back of a tree, " Here I am."

" Spike." Buffy asked confused, then she smiled and ran to him. She jumped onto him in a big embrace and he fell back onto the ground.

" Hey, Slayer." Spike smiled, " If I'da known you were going to be this happy to see me, I would have come sooner."

" You should have." Buffy said getting off of him, allowing him to get up, " Why'd you leave in the first place?" she asked harshly.

" Didn't you hear?" Spike said, " Didn't you hear it through the sky roof?"

" Every word of it." Buffy said.

" Then you know why I did it." Spike said.

" I understand that, but what made you think that?"

" I had a talk with Joyce."

" Mom?" Buffy asked, " what did she say?"

" Oh, nothing, except that I could never give you what you need." Spike said, " I left so that you could have a good long life."

" News flash, I'm a slayer. Our 'good long life' is actually shortened by a good long 50-60 years."

" Buffy." Spike said annoyed, " Do you want me to leave?" he started to turn and walk away, Buffy leaped out and grabbed his shoulder.

" No, no, no, no. Did I say leave? No, please don't leave again." Buffy begged.

" OK, then I'll stay. Thank God." Spike said. She smiled, which made him smile.

" Want to go out for coffee?" Buffy asked.

" Is the Café still open at this hour?"

" Maybe." Buffy shrugged, " I guess well find out."

* * *

" Yes, the plan is finally in action." he said into his cell phone.

" she and the vampire are together?" the guy on the other line asked.

" Yeah." he said, " There going out for coffee."

" OK, thank you Agent Finn."

* * *

Uh oh. What's going to happen next? Is it Riley? Or is there another guy out there with the same last name? (Gee, I hope not because more than one Riley? EWW gag me). And what about the note? Who knows? 


	20. Part 19

Hey, here's another chapter, Though it's kind of short.

* * *

" Yes, the plan is finally in action." He said into his cell phone.

" She and the vampire are together?" the guy on the other line asked.

" Yeah." he said, " There going out for coffee."

" OK, thank you agent Finn."

* * *

" So, what's happened since I left?" Spike asked as he watched Buffy sip her coffee.

" I haven't talked to them for a long time, this is stuff my mom says."

" OK." Spike said.

" Willow goes to UC Sunnydale, OZ left to get help with his werewolf self, which left her here lonely. She's now gay." Buffy said, Spike looked at her shocked.

" that's surprising."

" She's dating this girl named Tara. She's sweet." Buffy said, " They look so cute together. And there both really strong Wicca's."

" And what about the whelp?"

" Xander? He is OK. He works as a bartender at UC Sunnydale. Still living in his parents basement. He and Cordy broke up and she lives in LA."

" And your Watcher?"

" Giles is OK. He's gotten older... He's been slaying for me. I haven't been up to it. He and Jenny are getting really close."

" And you?" Spike asked.

" Me?' Buffy asked.

" Yeah, what's changed with you?" he asked, she looked away and then smiled.

" I've been waiting." She smiled, " what's been up with you?"

" I left with Scarlett." Spike said, he then noticed how her smiled turned into a frown, " then I left her to come here and check up on you. But as you can tell, I suck at hiding."

" I was hoping that I could have got to the train sooner." Buffy said, " Everyday after I was wondering what I could have done differently. If I had ran faster, or if I had got a cab, or stayed at the hospital."

" Buffy." Spike said as he noticed her tears.

" Let's go home." Buffy said, she got up quickly and threw away her half way full cup of coffee.

* * *

When they got to Buffy's house, Buffy grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen, Spike stayed in the living room and let Buffy have privacy. She dialed a number that seemed like she hadn't pushed in forever and waited to hear a familiar voice.

" Hello, this is Willow." Willow said sleepily.

" Willow." Buffy smiled, " You sound so different."

" Buffy." Willow yelled, realizing that this was her friend that she hadn't talked to in a year.

" Hey." Buffy said, " What's up?"

" Oh my goddess." Willow said, Buffy heard her say something to a person, then she heard Willow talk to her again, " I've missed you. Did something happen?" Buffy peeked out at Spike, who was sitting on her couch.

" Oh, yeah something happened." Buffy said, " Spike's back."

" Spike's back?" Willow said, she didn't sound very happy.

" Yeah."

" Well, Buffy, be careful."

" It was nice to talk to you again."

" We should get together sometime." Willow said, Tara shook her head no, Willow didn't see her. She got a few tears in her eyes. She got up and looked out the window.

" Yeah."

" And we should invite Xander."

" It'll be like before."

" Except this time we can drink."

" Yeah."

" I have to go, I had class in the morning."

" OK." Buffy said, " Bye Willow." They hung up and Buffy walked into the living room.

" I thought you said you would leave the house as soon as you could." Spike said.

" I guess I lied." Buffy said.

" It's OK, we all lie sometimes." Spike said.

" Are you lying right now?"

" No, are you off your rocker? I don't lie."

" See, now your lying."

" No, I'm not, I never lie."

" Spike, let's just go to bed." Buffy said as she yawned, " It's been a long night."

" OK." Spike said, he followed her up to her room and he sat on her bed, she took off her clothes and put on pajama pants and a tank top. She curled into his embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

" Thank you Agent Finn, they are a great find and it will aid in our field of science."

" ma'am, when are we going to get them?" He asked. She looked at her watch.

" Now."

* * *

Spike sensed something wrong, and when he saw Buffy's window break and then the room was filled with ten guys with guns he knew something was definitely wrong. he got off the bed, ready to fight, when he was hit in the head by something hard. then every thing went black. 


	21. Part 20

Riley bashing

* * *

Buffy awoke with the feeling of needles. (Eww) And she was soon wide awake, struggling to get out of strong restraints. A guy in a white doctor coat jumped back with an empty needle. Buffy tried again, but failed, at getting herself out of this predicament.

" What the hell is going on?" She asked. He looked at her them waved some people over. They said nothing as they undid her restraints. Buffy struggled to get away, but they were too strong. But what really freaked Buffy out was that they were just two normal HUMAN guys.

" I was talking to you Bastard." She said, as they pulled her along a long corridor. Buffy stopped squirming around and looked around at where she was. It looked like a giant igloo. It was a long dome and the walls were white. What she had been in earlier looked like a doctors office and the hallway the two guys were pulling her down had cells on the sides. In the cells were vampires. She gasped at them and shook her head. They looked like they were being starved, that would actually be a good thing, but they didn't even have a chance to get food. This was torture. The vampires were all trapped in a small room about four feet by four feet and had nothing but air - which they didn't even need.

" I don't want to stay in those crappy rooms, can I upgrade to someplace... Not as scary as this place?" She asked, knowing that they wouldn't answer, " Like my house." They stopped at a door and one pushed in a few numbers and the door opened.

" You guys think your all high and mighty because you have a sliding door that only opens to a number." She stopped talking for a second, " I bet the numbers are 1-800-kidnap-slayers-and break-her-bedroom-window-while-taking-her-vampire-boyfreind-also-and-keeping-vampires-tied-up-in-rooms-that-are-unbelievably-small-and-give-them-no-food-only-air-AND-giving-said-slayer-a-shot-that-leaves-her-incapable-of-fighting-fairly-because-her-powers-are-having-a-power-outage-just-because-we-people-have-a-pole-the-size-of-Texas-sticking-up-our-butt?" Buffy said in one breath. She took a deep breath, " Isn't it?" She asked giving them a cheesy smile. They dropped her on the ground and left in a hurry. Buffy lifted herself off the ground and dusted off her arms. She looked around the room and stopped on a guy and woman standing at the side of her.

" I guess you're the bosses?" Buffy asked.

" And what made you think that?" Asked the woman.

" All the other people look like there actually working. You two on the other hand look like your not doing didly-squat."

" Charming." The woman said to the man, he smiled.

" Yes." He said.

" What's with the accent?" Buffy asked the man, " Redneck kingdom here I come."

" Yes, very charming." He said.

" And here I go." Buffy said turning to the doors, she realized that they were closed." What's going on?" Buffy asked, she put her hands on her hips.

" Were running some tests."

" Running tests?" Buffy asked, she frowned, " Aren't I suppose to sign an agreement first?"

" I didn't think an agreement was in order." She said.

" Oh, an agreement is always in order." Buffy said.

" Slayer, I'm Maggie Walsh, this is my favorite soldier, Riley Finn."

" Finn?" Buffy asked, " What? Are you going to tell me your half flounder?" Riley's face started to steam and he whispered into Maggie Walsh's ear.

" Yes." She said, " I agree." She grabbed her phone and dialed a few numbers, " OK, come get her."

" Come get her? I sure hope your talking about Captain America here." She pointed at Riley, Maggie smiled, His face grew an even darker shade of red.

" No, she was talking about you." Riley said, then Buffy stuck her tongue out at him. Just then, the doors opened back up and one man pulled Buffy out of the room, Buffy took one last look at Maggie and 'agent Finn' as Riley Finn stuck his tongue back out at Buffy. Buffy didn't struggle this time, just waited to see what room he stopped at. And she was shocked to see that it wasn't a cell. It was a real door. The guard pushed in some numbers and the door opened. He threw her in there and quickly shut the door. She looked around the room, it looked just like a living room and kitchen combo. She liked it, except for the fact it didn't have any windows. There were two doors and Buffy walked to them. One was a bathroom and another was a bedroom. She heard something in the bedroom and opened the door further. She realized who was in the room.

" Spike." She smiled, walking towards him. He was on the bed sitting away from her. When she said his name, he jumped and looked at her. Emerald eyes stared at yellow eyes. Spike stood off the bed and stalked towards her. Buffy ran out of the room, and then into the bathroom, where she realized that the door didn't have a lock. She backed up and tried to hold it shut. Spike was on the other end, trying to push the door, open, he almost had it, then smiled. He stopped at walked into the living room/kitchen and sat on the couch, waiting for the stupid girl to get out of the bathroom.

* * *

(thirty minutes later)

Spike was getting restless, one thing he knew about himself was that he was definitely impatient. He got off the couch and over to the door, he could heard the woman whimpering on the other side. He pushed the door open easily and saw her sitting in the bathtub. She looked up at him with tear-stained eyes and smiled, " I see you got it worse than me."

" Worse?" he asked, " I got what worse?"

" They gave you shots, didn't they? ... The men in black wannabes."

" Men in black wannabes?" He asked, " Are you completely off your rocker?"

" The ones that took you and me from my room and brought us here and gave us shots and locked us in here."

" I don't know what the 'ell your talking about." he said.

" It was that woman... Maggie something or other and the fish guy. I think his name was Riley."

" I just woke up in this strange house." Spike said, he decided he was going to keep the small girl alive for a little while so he wouldn't get lonely. Though she was talking weird and sounded a bit like Dru.

" I need to call Giles... I don't have my powers anymore... Oh he's going to kill me."

" Don't get your knickers in a twist." He said.

" Giles is going to freak." Buffy said, she put her hand on her head and leaned back on the wall, " 'Buffy, I've told you to always watch you back, always expect something.' (she said this in a British accent, badly) Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh."

" Powers? Are you a witch?"

" Spike, you know what I am."

" And how do you know my name?" he asked, " I've never seen you before in my life."

" What are you talking about?" Buffy asked. She leaned up and looked at him, " ... you don't remember me?"

" What year is this?" he asked.

" 2000."

" 2000?" Spike asked.

" Your not from this time?" Buffy asked.

" No."

" But you look like Spike - this time Spike." Buffy asked, " what time are you from?"

" I don't know." He said.


	22. Part 21

(Warning rape)

* * *

Buffy slowly and cautiously out of the bathtub and stepped to Spike. Spike growled at her and walked out of the bathroom. Buffy followed, but stayed a few feet behind him. He sat down on the couch and Buffy went to the fridge, opened it and grabbed a coke.

" At least there's food." Buffy said, " There's also blood... For you." She joined him on the couch and sipped the soda.

" This isn't the first time you an I were trapped in a room - er house thing." She said, then he looked at her.

" We were trapped together before?" He asked, he messed with a fake flower on the side table.

"Yea." Buffy said. She sipped her coke again then popped off the pull thingy. She dropped it into her coke and shook the coke a little, smiled as she heard the noise of metal hitting metal.

" Really?" He asked, looking at Buffy.

" Yeah. Angelus went evil and he and Drusilla trapped you and I in a room. Of course they sent us to hell about a week later." She smiled at his face, it looked so confused.

" I was in hell too?" he asked.

" Yeah."

" Why should I believe you?" He asked, he now looked angry and annoyed.

" Because you and I have been together for a long time." Buffy said.

" Long time?" he asked, " How long?"

" Well we were somewhat together three years ago when we were trapped in the room... Then after we came back from hell... Then you left me for Scarlett... Then you came back."

" Scarlett?" He asked.

" Yeah."

" how long was in hell?"

" I was in hell for a total of two weeks, but that was actually sixty days in hell time. Your 'vacation' was a bit longer." She smiled, remembering what they had done to celebrate.

" Dru and Angelus sent me to hell?"

" yup."

" I always knew that poofter would ruin me."

" Hey," Buffy smiled, " You still called him a poofter back then."

" Yeah."

" What else do you call him?"

" Disfigured Forehead, Don Juan De-wannabe, Caveman, Vampire Reject, Peaches, the list goes on." Buffy's smile grew with every word he added to the list.

" Don Juan De-Wannabe?"

" Tell me about your friends." He said changing the subject.

" I haven't spoke to them for a while." Buffy's smiled faded and she looked away.

" Why?"

" Since you left, I just stopped."

" When I left with Scarlett?"

" Yeah."

" Oh... Sorry I almost killed you earlier." He said. Buffy looked back at him.

" It's OK." She said.

" I just woke up in a strange place."

" I know."

" Do you think I was taken out of the present and put in the future?" He asked.

" No... I don't think so. You still talk like now-Spike and you look like him." Buffy said.

" Then what?"

" Maybe they did something funky to your brain." Buffy said, " maybe they put something in your brain."

" That's impossible." Spike smiled.

" No its not." Buffy said.

" They cant put something in a brain with out killing the person. I don't hurt and I'm not dead." He said.

" Or as dead as you can be on account of that you're a vampire." Buffy smiled.

" So how is the world?"

" It's fine... Global warming... Bird flu... Mad cow disease...Extinct killer whales... Boy bands." She smiled at the last one.

" Sounds pleasant." Spike chuckled.

" Peachy."

" So... What were you meaning by powers?"

" Powers? ... Oh, earlier? I'm a slayer, my powers are gone... I think the doctor guy injected something in me." Buffy said, Spike looked at her, confused, at why she hadn't killed him yet.

" You're a slayer?" he asked, unsure.

" I do believe we covered this, but yea." Buffy said.

" Oh, I remember doing in my first slayer." He said, remembering that needful night many years ago.

" The Chinese one?"

" Yeah. She was so serious. I swear killing her was a favor on her part."

" I think it's disturbing." Buffy said, putting her coke on the ground and leaning back on the couch.

" You would." Spike teased.

" Yes, because I am a slayer also. So she's like a very distant sister." Buffy said, she cracked her neck and then put her feet on the couch.

" So what do you think they got us here?" Spike got off the couch and walked to the single bookshelf.

" I have no clue. But they did say something about tests." Buffy said, she leaned down, got another sip of coke and set it back on the ground.

" tests?" Spike asked, he grabbed a book off the shelf and skimmed through the front page, then threw it on the ground and once again joined Buffy on the couch.

" Yea... Maybe there's camera's in here and the people are truing to see how we act alone." Buffy looked up and all around the room for a camera.

" Well so far all we've done is talk... But I'm sure that that will soon change." he gave a naughty look, and she got up.

" Never. Especially when your like this." She shook her head and walked to the bookshelf, lifting up the book he had dropped and placing back on the shelf.

" Are you sure, slayer?" Spike smiled, getting up also and following her to the bookshelf.

" Very much sure." She crossed her arms.

" Oh, hurt my poor lil vampire feelings..." He said eyeing her body, then growling, " I would to have a go with you."

" Like I said earlier NO." Buffy said, she started to walk across the room, but Spike grabbed her arm.

" excite up my jollies."

" Eww, Spike, no." She tried to pull out of his grasp.

" Excite some of yours." He pushed her on the ground.

" Spike." She said, pulling away, but he stopped her.

" Pet..."

" Spike, get away from me."

(I'm not going to tell you what is going on next, I can guess that you all know. But I'll give you the words)

" Spike, get your hands off me."

" Come on, slayer, you know you want it."

" Spike."

" Come on."

" Spike, it's the shots... The people want you to do this, don't let them win."

" I do this all the time to girls even younger than you."

" Please, Please Spike, don't."

" There you go, good little girl."

* * *

What's going to happen next? Find out next chapter. REVIEW 


	23. Part 22

A really short chapter. It takes place right at the end of the last.

* * *

" Spike," Buffy yelled as she pushed him off her nude body, she had pushed him off really hard and he's fallen on the back wall. She pulled up her pants and zipped then up, then looked at her hands and smiled, " The slayers back." Spike looked up at her and then shook his head and backed up to the wall.

" Slayer?" He asked. Buffy glared at him.

" You tried to rape me." (nothing happened, I swear)

" I - I know." He said, he looked away confused.

" Spike." She said shaking her head, " If I hadn't have got my powers back... I'd be... God."

" Buffy." Spike said, " I remember."

" What?"

" I don't know what happened... But, it's like I was in my body, but I had no control over it."

" What ever, you just don't want to get hurt."

" No, pet, I'm saying the truth." He said, " it was a shot thing... It made me what I was then. Oh, god, and I almost..."

" Spike..." Buffy stopped. She shook her head and ran to the bedroom, leaving Spike alone in he living room, scared to death for what was going to happen next.

* * *

" Mam?" asked a guy in a black suit. Maggie turned to him.

" Yes, Gunter?"

" The plan didn't quite work."

" The plan didn't work?"

" The effects on the slayer and vampire wore off."

" then try again."

" We don't have anymore of the stuff."

" Then what do you have?"

" We have formula 42."

" hmmm... That would work." She said, " Just as long as you hurry. We need the child before the apocalypse."

" Yes mam."

" Oh, and Gunter."

" Yea?"

" This plan better not fail. I will not let anymore money get wasted."

" OK."

" And sent Riley in here."

" OK." He left and Riley walked in.

" Yes, Professor Walsh?"

" I am putting you in charge of making sure that the doctors give the slayer and the vampire the right amount of perscription."

" Yes."

" On your way." Maggie said.

" Professor?"

" Yeah?"

" When the slayer gets pregnant and we don't need the vampire anymore can I have him?"

" Have him?" She smiled.

" Not like that, I want to make him my personal punching bag."

" Yes, Riley, you may."


	24. Part 23

I am so sorry for not updating for a while. I've been studying, trying to get ready for finals. Uggg, it sucks. Major suckage. Bye.

* * *

The Vampire and and Slayer hadn't spoken to each other for almost a week. Buffy had stayed in the bedroom, coming out every once in a while to use the bathroom or get some food. They both knew that whoever was keeping then here wanted them to stay alive because every morning the fridge was filled up with stuff. Also the bathroom had everything. Toothpaste, brushes, razor, bleach (yeah!), woman's personal stuff, and everything normal bathrooms had.

* * *

Buffy realized she kinda liked these people... Except for the part about taking her powers and doing that to Spike. They gave her a nice vacation from slaying. She was bummed that there was no TV. But then again she didn't have to hear about deaths on the News channels. She felt like she should apologize to Spike, but she couldn't deal with looking at him. First he leaves her, then he comes back and within a few hours of being back they get kidnapped by people she's never heard of. She had this feeling that Spike was somehow involved with these people. She got off the bed, and then sat back down. If he wants to talk, then he's going to have to come to me, she decided.

* * *

Spike heard her get off her bed, then get back on it. He shook his head and sighed. He felt so bad about what happened. He loved Buffy with all his heart, he would die if it meant that she wouldn't get hurt. He got up, then sat back down. He closed his eyes and remembered how she had looked at him when he was touching her. A tear slipped down his cheek and he wiped it away. He then got up and walked to her door, grabbed the knob and turned. 

" Go away Spike." The slayer said. But still the door opened, she turned away and sniffled a sob.

" Buffy, Luv, can we talk?" Spike asked. Buffy shook her head no and he turned to go.

" Who do you think did this?" Buffy asked. Spike turned to her.

" Stupid wankers who gets off watching a poor defenseless girl get ripped apart by a soul-less killer."

" Yeah." Buffy said, " I was thinking the same thing."

" I just want to get out of here." He said, Buffy patted the bed, and Spike sat next to her, careful not to get to close.

" At least they're not trying to kill us." Buffy smiled.

" Yeah, but what if they're trying to make something else happen?"

" What do you mean?" Buffy asked him.

" Did you notice that there's like four pregnancy tests in the bathroom?"

" I saw it, but didn't think anything of it." Buffy said.

" I think that they want you pregnant." Spike said hesitantly.

" I so don't want to get pregnant." Buffy said, backing up.

" You wont slayer. Plus it's imposible, allmy juniors are dead." Spike said he looked out into the living room through the open bedroom door, " I have a plan." He turned to her and whispered in her ear.

" Got it." Buffy said. She smiled and looked out at the front door, that wouldn't open on their side, " est-ce que vous aimez discuter des canards?" Buffy asked.

" What?"

" I don't know, I heard it on a movie, I thought it would sound cool right now."

" What kind of movie would have the line 'do you like talking ducks"?

* * *

" We need to be cautious." Riley said to Professor Walsh, " The slayer and The vampire are talking again." 

" I don't see why we would have to be cautious about that, it seems that them talking again would be a good thing."

" They have a plan. I don't know what it is, but I think there going to try to break out when we send Jennings to refill their supplies."

" Then we'll have to send more than one person to refill the supplies and while they're at it, they can give the slayer and the vampire there shots."

" Yes, ma'am I see what your saying."

" That's good," Maggie said, " Make sure they use the right amount."

" Yes, ma'am."

" We cant let the slayer and the vampire get too into it."

* * *

" Willow, are you OK?" asked one of Willows friends, Forrest. He was one his way to his desk and saw Willow doodling on her notebook. He looked at her notebook and saw that they were shaped like stakes. (not food). She talked without looking up at him. 

" My friend disappeared about a week ago."

" I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

" She and her boyfriend just disappeared."

" Maybe they ran off." He said, joking around.

" They were in her room, and ... I don't know, I think they were kidnapped."

" Why do you say this?" He asked.

" The window was broken." As she said this, Forrest looked away. He was shocked that One of his friends was friends with the slayer.

" Hey, was she an overly resilient hostile that is one half demon another part woman and exterminate vampires with her enhanced humanoid potency that is passed down from woman to woman?"

" How do you know about vampires and demons?" Willow asked.

" Because."

" And slayers."

" Slayers?"

" Jeez. (I finally learned how to spell jeez) If your talking about Buffy press one, if you are talking about slayers press two, If you have no clue what the hell you talking about press three." Willow said, " and I think you are about to press three."

" What?" he asked, " I do know what I'm talking about."

" If you meant a slayer, then you have everything... And by the way, you're st-."

" Miss Rosenberg, Mr. Forrest, calm down, class has begun." The teacher, Professor McWright said, Willow looked at the clock and realized that it had.

" Sorry." She said to the teacher, she turned to Forrest, " Stupid jerk, you got me in trouble." He smiled and looked at the Professor, " I know he knows something." Willow said aloud to herself as she sat down, " and I'm going to find out."

* * *

" Any second now," Spike whispered next to Buffy, they had faked falling asleep on the couch. Spikes arm around Buffy, her head on his shoulder, his head on her head. 

" I cant wait." Buffy whispered back. They heard a noise of the door open and they braced themselves for a fight.

* * *

Review please, you know I'll love you forever. But not that stalker type because that would be freaky. PlusI would hate the nickname 'The stalker" It sounds odd. bye. lotsaluv 


	25. Part 24

As the door slowly opened, Buffy smiled, then borrowed into Spikes grasp. She heard them whispering, hoping that they wouldn't wake up the vampire and his slayer. She smiled at his breath on her forehead. It was warm and Buffy almost laughed at the breathing vampire. But she silently cursed at herself for almost blowing their cover. She heard the men, yes men there was way more than one, move around the windowless cell. 

One walked right by her side of the bed and messed with the nightstand next to her. She wanted to get up and fight so bad because it was hard for her to keep still for a while. The heard the guy whisper something to his group, She couldn't hear it completely, but it sounded like "Should I do it now?" In her mind she was asking what? Should what be don't now? She heard the fridge open and she had to sneeze badly. Can someone sneeze when their asleep? Too late. The slayer sneezed and when she did this everyone was looking at her, she was staring back. Spike sensed this and jumped off the bed, ready to fight the men

" Now?" she asked him, " do we fight now?" She backed up so she was standing next to him, he was standing neutral. She had her fists up and she was in a fighting stance.

" Yeah." He said, throwing his fist out at the man standing a few inches in front of him.

" Finally." Buffy said, she jumped in the air and kicked a man in the face. Spike swung out his fist at another man, but the man grabbed it, and then sprayed something into spikes face. Spike backed up a foot, and rubbed his eyes.

" Damn pepper spray." He said, " I cant see."

" You can't?" She asked, she flipped the blonde one over and he fell on the ground. Spike sniffed the air, hoping that using that he could tell where the men were. Sure enough he smelled one behind him, before he could turn around, he felt a large needle go into his neck. Whatever was in the needle was fast acting, before Spike could say anything to Buffy he was already unconscious, and being dragged out of the room. Buffy saw this and before she could do anything about it, whe was hit in the head with the lamp, thus falling down on the ground out cold. She was also pulled out of the room, and out the front door that doesn't open on the inside.

* * *

Spike was extremely confused. First off, why did he wake up tied to a chair? And why was there a lot of hospital looking things around him and his slayer? Buffy was still passed out on the chair about ten feet away. Every now and then, he tried to wake her up, but she never answered. It wasn't until a couple hours later till she woke up, and just as she did, three guys in lab coats walked in. The first thing they did was check Buffy's and Spike's restraints. After they were 100 sure that the two were secure, They started to talk. 

" You two gave us a bit of a scare." The one with long brown hair said, his nametag said, Jerry Brown. Spike growled at him, and Buffy started to try to break out of her restraints.

" Stupid people...," Buffy grunted, " Let me go." Jerry smiled at her and turned to Spike.

" She's quite feisty." He chuckled, " Anyways, I got two men with a broken nose and a man with a cracked skull."

" Well we shouldn't have even been here." Spike said, " You all bloody will did this to yourself, you took us, then used us as you guinea pigs, now tying us up to a fucking chair."

" Watch your language." A blond man behind him said, his nametag said Alfred Bureau.

" And we didn't tie you up." The short brunette said, his tag said Kelly Michaels.

" Then who did?" He shouted loud.

" Shh." Jerry said.

" I'm not going to listen to three nancy boys all dress up in some doctor costumes." Kelly walked a few feet up, then stopped.

" Do you want to get out of here or not?" He asked, Spike stopped and looked him in the eye.

" You can get us out?"

" Course we can." Alfred said, " We work here."

" Hello? Am I still in this conversation?" Buffy asked. They all turned to her.

" What can you do?"

" Professor Walsh is trying to get the slayer pregnant." Kelly said.

" We knew that." Spike said.

" Oh." Alfred said.

" It's for a prophecy." Jerry said, " When the When the star Belgiumious is directly above the star Hippopotamus then all vampires are fertile. And there's a prophecy that -."

" Let me tell it." Kelly interrupted, " It says 'a child will be born between a slayer and a vampire. It will be the disease that haunts dreams. It will be the creator of true pain, even the gods will tremble'."

" You can kind of tell that It was prophesized in the Greek era." Alfred said.

" So they want me pregnant so that my child can kill everyone?" Buffy asked, " oh that's nice."

" You wont get pregnant." Spike said to her, " We'll get out of this."

" Tonight, actually." Kelly said. Jerry nodded.

" Tonight?" Buffy asked.

" We don't want that child." Jerry said, " not at all."

" What's the plan?" Spike asked.

" Were going to shut down the place. It's going to be on complete lockdown, no one can go in and no one can come out." Alfred said, " We had mapped it out, and there seems to be less people working at 10:30, so that's when we open up all the vampire cages. The vampires will keep the soldiers busy while you two escape."

" I like this plan." Buffy said. Spike nodded.

" We have the key for the door that never locks." Jerry said, he pulled a key out of his pocket and twirled it around his finger."

" So tonight?" Spike asked. The three men, and Buffy nodded, " See you then."

* * *

So? The next chapter will be very longer. Oh I cant wait till they get out. Oh, there's going to be major Riley bashing next chapter, so I'm just warning any Riley fans out there. So... Review please. Or I wont finish this story.

Oh the power of blackmail...


	26. Part 25

Thanks to Alexis, JohnCenasGirl4Eva, and Stashleigh  
lotsaluv, Elaina

* * *

Buffy and Spike were dragged into there apartment/cell thingy a few minutes later. The three doctors had told the guards that they had given Buffy and Spike something to get rid of their strength for a few minutes, and that what they had given then should stop there anger and replaced it with happiness and love so the guards didn't have to worry about getting beat up by the slayer and the vampire. The doctors lied, they hadn't given Spike and Buffy anything.

" Hi guys," Buffy smiled at the guards, " we meet again."

" Yeah," Spike said, " Hey, you're the one that I smashed your nose in, aren't you? I'm really sorry, I don't know what got into me."

" Am I'm sorry about hurting you," Buffy said, " it was an accident."

" Make love, not war." Spike said giving them the peace sign.

" Love, love, love, love..."

" I love you guys." Spike said grabbing the guards arm and hugging it.

" Love, love, love, love, now war... Hey Spike?" Buffy asked.

" What kitten?" Spike replied.

" Do you want to have a love child?" She asked his face lit up and he smiled.

" Yes." He smiled, " Can we name him World Peace?"

" Oh, that's a wonderful name." Buffy said, as she said that the guards put Spike and Buffy in the cell. Just as the door closed shut, Spike growled.

" oh, all my hippie days are coming back to me now."

" Spike? In hippy days? The days of peace, love and other peace-ly things?" Buffy asked, unbelieving.

" I'll have you know I loved those days..." Spike said remembering, " Lots of legal drugs, Lots of illegal drugs... Let me tell you, the first time I ate a go-go, She tasted like LSD...scrummy."

" Jeez, Spike." Buffy said, " don't be talking about eating people, It's wrong."

" Well you eat stuff like that too... Meat. Pork, ribs, beef, chicken, turkey, all that's wrong to then."

" Do you want me to become a vegetarian?" Buffy asked, " If I do, then you do too." She smiled.

" well a slayer needs protein." Spike smiled, " So no."

" So, what time are they going to do this?"

" In about an hour." Spike said.

" ... Want to play Uno?"

" Sure."

* * *

" I think he knows something." Willow paced in front of Tara, Xander, and Giles.

" Well I suppose that we could do some research on him. You said his name was Forrest, correct?"

" Yeah, Giles."

" We could follow him." Xander said.

" That's good, I imagine he has something to do with her disappearance so maybe he's going to go where they are."

" I have a feeling that it's not one person, I think it's an organization of some sort." Giles said. The others all nodded.

" So, Giles, you'll need some sort of camouflage if your going to spy on Willow's little friend."

" Wait, who says I'm going to spy up on him?" Giles asked.

" You did think it up." Tara said.

" There's a man who leads a life of danger. To everyone he meets he stays a stranger. With every move he makes, another chance he takes..." Xander started to sing badly.

" Please Giles..." Willow said giving him puppy-dog eyes.

" Oh, I suppose so."

" Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow. Secret Agent Man. Secret Agent Man. They've given you a number and taken away your name."

* * *

Giles had followed him all around, but them lost him in the woods. Forrest had dressed up in camo and started out towards the woods. Giles was getting angry and tired. To make his day worse, three vampires had run into him..

" Beware of pretty faces that you find. A pretty face may hide an evil mind. Ooh be careful what you say, or you give yourself away. Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow. Secret Agent Man. Secret Agent Man. They've given you a number and taken away your name." Giles caught himself singing during the fight. He stopped and started to fight silently, " I'm going to kill Xander"

To bad for the vampires because Giles had them gone in a heartbeat. When he was done he dusted himself off and started to walk away he had the feeling someone was staring at him. It was Forrest, Forrest looked amazed and walked over to Giles.

" Hello, sir." He said.

" Hello..." Giles said, wondering if he was going to have to explain who they were and why he did that.

" Good evening sir," Forrest said.

" I was just - they were..."

" vampires?" Forrest asked.

" How did you know?" Giles asked.

" That's why I am talking to you now." Forrest said, " You have some good skill that could come in handy in my work."

" And what is your work?"

" I work at the Initiative."

" The initiative?" Giles asked, " what's that?"

" We trap vampires and demons and we use experiments on them and stuff."

" Sounds like fun." Giles said, " Do you guys only work on vampires and demons?"

" Sometimes the occasional witch or pixie, but just recently we got a slayer."

" A slayer?" Giles asked amazed, " there was a slayer in Sunnydale?"

" Yeah, and she was in love with a vampire. So now we can do experiments on both of them."

" Yeah... I think I will try out at the initiative. Do you need my resume?"

" No," Forrest smiled, " Just come with me, I was just about to go."

* * *

" Professor Walsh?" Forrest asked, he knocked on the door leading to her room.

" Forrest?" She asked, " Come in." Forrest pushed some buttons in on the door and it opened. Giles followed him to a big desk and a woman behind it sitting on the chair.

" What is it? And who is he?" She asked looking at Giles.

" I caught him killing three vampires. I think he could help us here at the initiative."

" He might, first we need to see his combat skills." She said, " Put in the training room on level two, and lock him in there with... hmm...Hostile 14."

" OK." Forrest said. He pulled Giles away and Giles quietly said to himself:

" Piece of cake."

The vampire was scared at what was going to happen next. He had been woken up from a somewhat nice dream consisting of Agent Finns head and skewers, when two men pulled him out and down the corridor. He was relatively new to this place, but even him knew that whatever was going to happen next would be bad.

* * *

Giles walked into the room after Forrest. The room was completely empty except for him, Forrest, another guy and a vampire.

" Hostile 14, we have shut down your chip for the next twenty minutes. You are going to fight Giles, here." Forrest said, the vampire smiled, " Try to eat him. Good luck Mr. Giles."

" Your serious, right?" He asked, Forrest smiled. He answered this question by leaving the room with the other soldier, " Oh this is so awesome."

" Ok, This should be easy." Giles said.

* * *

" Now." Spike said as he heard an alarm. They ran to the door and waited for it to open, within seconds it opened and Jerry stood there. He handed them lab coats and they put them on quickly. They ran out of the room, almost everything was on lockdown, The only thing that wasn't locked was the doors that Buffy and Spike needed to get out. They had almost gotten all the way out Spike stopped in front of a door that said combat level 2, because Spike smelled a familiar scent, he couldn't place it, but he still followed Buffy and Jerry.

* * *

Giles had the vampire in a headlock, about to snap his neck when the lights flashed off. Confused and a bit scared, Giles stood up and walked to where he thought the door was, temporarily forgetting about the pissed off vampire. He soon felt arms wrap around his neck and the only thing he saw next was a fist being thrown at his face.

* * *

It had been dark for over twenty minutes, the vampire didn't mind. He liked the dark. It was peaceful and seductive. The old man wasn't very good tasting, but it was better than that vitamin stuff that the initiative called hostile life fuel. He was a bit scared how they were going to react finding out he killed the old man. The vampire waited patiently to see what the initiative was going to do next.

* * *

" Willow?" Buffy asked, she was at a payphone by a gas station, calling Willow to tell her she and Spike were all right.

" Buffy?"

" Hey." Buffy smiled, " Can I talk to Giles?"

" Giles?"

" Your at his house, shouldn't he be there with you?"

" He went to the initiative to get you."

" What?" Buffy asked, " He's there? Where me and Spike just left? Willow please don't lie."

" I'm not."

" What is it Buffy?" Spike asked.

" Giles is still on the Initiative."

" Great..." Spike said.

* * *

Did you like this chapter? I need reviews please. I'm sorry about Giles's fate 


	27. Part 26

Buffy and Spike had ran back to the Initiative as fast as they could. They were both now tired and stressed. They had went back to the same spot that they had escaped from, and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open, so they both pulled at the same time. It flew open like a child's mouth at the sight of Ice Cream. They ran in immediately and realized that they had gotten into a room that was full of tired looking military men. All eyes were on Buffy and Spike. 

" They decided to come back." Maggie Walsh smiled, " How nice of them to spare us the trouble."

" We just came by to pick someone up." Buffy said, giving Maggie an even bigger forced smile.

" Get them, but make sure that they are unharmed." Maggie said. Buffy and Spike were very pleased to realize that most of the men didn't have any weapons on them, this meant a much easier fight. Buffy and Spike were throwing punches and kicks and pretty soon most of the men were unconscious, " Get backup." Maggie said to some of the men that were left. They tried to leave but Spike stopped them easily by smashing their heads together. Maggie started to panic when she realized that only she and two other men were still conscious. She pushed her way out of the room, Spike looked at Buffy, Buffy nodded and he went after Maggie. Buffy punched the second to last man, breaking his nose and then kicked him in the gut making him fall back about ten feet. She looked around and tilted her head to the side, confused.

" Wasn't there one more man?" She said, right after she said that, she felt something shock her back and she fell onto the floor immobile. She was tilted around, and scowled at the man, " Guppy Finn."

" Buffy Summers." He mocked.

" What do you want?" Buffy said. She tried to move her hand, " What did you do to me?"

" I just put about 5000 volts of electricity through your veins." He said, " the only moving you'll be making for the next few days is you body twitching."

" Stupid Adult Child of the Corn Freak."

" That hurts my feelings... A lot." Riley joked, " You see this is my payback to you. For embarrassing me in front of her."

" Who. your boss?" Buffy said, " She laughed... Well chuckled actually, but it looked like the stick up her ass was pulled out a few inches when I did that. You should be happy-."

" Don't talk about her like that." Riley said, he threatened to shock her again with the shocker thing.

" Don't talk about her like that. Jeez you act like you love her or-. You do." Buffy smiled, " That's sweet, but in a freaky sort of way. She's like double your age."

" So, your boyfriend is way older than you."

" That's different, boys are always suppose to be older." Buffy said. Riley took a deep breath and pulled her out of the room and into the long rows of cages that vampires were being held in. They all looked at Buffy and Riley drooling. Riley stopped at a cage, pushed in a number and the cage opened. Riley threw Buffy in, and then Buffy realized that it didn't hurt her to be thrown on the ground. Buffy heard Riley shut the door and then he started to talk again.

" This is Michael. He was our first vampire. Hostile number one. He hasn't had a human in over thirty years." Riley smiled, " I hope you keep him hungry."

" I cant eat her, how dare you tease me." Michael yelled.

" She cant feel a thing, so the chip can't and wont go off because your not hurting her." Buffy watched at Michael started to growl and lick his lips. Riley then left the two alone.

" Please don't do this." Buffy said.

" I'm a hungry man."

" Your no man, and if you do this it's only making you that much less than a man."

" Aye, but than I will be happy then."

" I wont, and I think we should both get what we want."

" But you have a death wish."

" A whatta what?"

" You wish for death." He said, " all slayers do."

" A death wish? Now you sound like Spike."

" Spike?" Michael asked.

" Yeah, my vampire boyfriend."

" Spike? The slayer of slayers? William Pratt? Grandchilde of the Scourge of Europe?"

" That'd be him, you know him?" Buffy asked.

" Yes, I was in the Arelius clan with Angelus, Darla, Drusilla, Spike, and Scarlett."

" First Scarlett, now you?"

" What?"

" Oh nothing."

" So your dating him?"

" Yeah."

" That's an odd couple. The slayer and Spike..."

" We've been told that before, I don't care about our differences."

" So how is everyone."

" Who?"

" Angelus and the gang."

" Angel's staked, Darla is dead. Drusilla and Scarlett are missing. And Spike is somewhere in this building.

" I noticed you called him Angel."

" Yeah."

" Tell me about it."

" First can you lift me up so I'm sitting down. It's hard to breath."

" Yes." He said, he lifted Buffy against the wall, " here you go." Buffy took a second to stare at him face. It was very disfigured.

" But first might I ask what happened to your face?"

" Yes, you may." He said, " I was born with this face and I shall die with it as well. I was called a monster through all of my life. Then I came here and it was changed to Hostile number one." Buffy then saw Spike running towards them.

" Buffy?" He called out.

" In here." Buffy said. Spike looked to her and then pulled out the button thing. Ripped a cord and the door cage opened. Spike waited for Buffy to get up, but she didn't.

" You have to pick me up, I'm paralyzed." Spike lifted her up and then looked at the vampire.

" Hi Spike."

" Michael?" Spike asked, " come." The group dashed out of the hallway and ran along a few corridors, aware that anybody could see them and start a fight, but no one was there. They ran out of the Initiative the way they came. When they were a safe distance Spike stopped to tell Buffy something, " Buffy, Giles is dead."

" Spike that's not something to be joking about." Buff said, " Please tell me your joking."

* * *

I am really stuck. I dont know ifI should end it or if i should keep it going. Can people PM me and tell me what they think?


	28. Part 27

Thanks to moongirl818, funkydevil206, AmethystDragon81, and ketherandsandy4ever for reviewing. I apreciate it.

* * *

" Joyce?" Spike called from inside her house, he lifted Buffy onto the couch and then looked out the door at Michael. Michael was just outside just looking around and taking deep unneeded breaths of air. After a few seconds Joyce ran down the stairs in a nightgown and a bat.

" Who the hell - Spike? Oh Buffy." Joyce dropped the bat and ran to Buffy, " I missed you." Joyce grabbed Buffy and wrapped her arms around her waiting for Buffy to do the same. Spike walked to the coat rack and moved around a few coats and then saw hid duster. He pulled it off and put it on himself.

" You too mom." Buffy said, " I would hug you back, but I'm paralyzed for the day." Joyce got up and looked at Spike then the front door.

" Buffy, what about Michael?" Spike reminded her.

" Oh, yeah, Michael, you can come in." Buffy said, her mom looked nervously at the door and looked at Buffy.

" Your inviting a vampire come in here?" Joyce asked, " While you paralyzed."

" Spike trusts him, so I guess I do too." Buffy said. Michael still hadn't come in yet.

" Michael, you can come in." Spike said, he walked to the large tree in Buffy's yard and stood next to Michael.

" It's so peaceful..." He said. Then a wooden bullet flew past Spike, missing his head by an inch. Spike smell a lot of people around and he grabbed Michaels arm and they both ran inside, dodging even more bullets.

" Buffy, we have to leave." Spike yelled, he started to pick up Buffy.

" Why?" Buffy asked.

" The soldiers are here." Spike said. They all ran out the back door and then ran back in when they realized that there was men were in their back yard.

" There's a sewer entrance on Revello." Joyce said. Spike turned to Joyce.

" Stay in the house, I'll be back in a minute to get you. He turned to Michael, Can you take Buffy into the sewer, I'll fight." Michael nodded and grabbed Buffy from Spike.

" Be careful." Joyce said. They all took a seconds to get ready and then the two vampires and slayer ran out of the house. Spike started to fight. Michael was shot with a few bullets but that didn't stop him from getting Buffy safe. He ran to the sewer entrance, opened it, and then jumped in, He set Buffy on a dry spot and climbed out of the sewer entrance. Two men ran to Michael and he tried to fight them, but his chip went off. They shot him with a tranquilizer and he fell to the ground. Spike saw this and smashed two of mens heads in. He ran to Michael and fought off the two men.

" Go get her mum." Spike said, Michael nodded and ran into the house. He came out a few minutes later with Joyce. She took one look at the men and then forced them out of he mind. Only leaving room for the sewer entrance. She looked at the sewer entrance just as a few men jumped into the sewer. This made her and Michael run even faster. They jumped into the sewer and saw half the men run down one part of the sewer and the other half the other way. Fortunately none of them heard Joyce or Michael come down.

" Where's Buffy?" Joyce asked.

" I don't know." Michael said. He sniffed the air but shook his head, " I cant smell anything except this nasty sewer smell."

" They got her." Joyce said. She sighed and walked to the sidewalk of the sewer where it was dry.

" I don't think they did." Michael said. Joyce looked at him.

" What makes you think that. She's not here." Joyce said.

" They all ran off in two directions. I think that they were searching for some one. Buffy."

" I suppose, but she was paralyzed. How could she have gotten away."

" I don't know." He said. " Stay here. I'm going to see if I can help Spike." He waited till Joyce nodded and then cautiously opened the sewer entrance door thing. (I don't know what there called). He looked around and didn't see anything. There was nobody there. The street and Buffy's front yard was completely empty, " Joyce." he said turning back the entrance.

" Huh?" She asked. She stood up.

" Spike's missing." He helped Joyce out of the sewer and they looked around. Joyce stopped and bent down, picking up a familiar coat.

" Spike's jacket." Michael said. He walked to Joyce. She looked up at him. Her face was red with fury.

" let's go get them back." She said.

" We cant just get them back with us two." Michael said.

" Your right." She got out her cell phone.

* * *

Buffy had been in the room for over an hour, and with every minute she thought of a whole new way to kill the man that put her here.

The room was unbelievably small. Small enough to make even the least-claustrophobic people claustrophobic. She was chained to the wall, with just enough arm space to itch her nose. Other than her in the room was a broken down desk, a stool, a small couch, a wooden door, and a light bulb on the ceiling that was turned on by the pull of a shoe string. One poster was on the wall. It was of the most recent centerfold of playboy. On the desk was a computer. It was actually a pretty good one. The internet was on, Buffy could tell. Buffy didn't recognize the site, but she thought she saw the word eBay.

Buffy heard footsteps and looked up. The dorky middle-aged man stood there with his camera, still wearing the nasty clothes that had sewer water all over them. He started taking pictures of Buffy and she put her arm up, shielding her eyes from the light.

" you'll make me a pretty penny." he said, after a few more pictures, he sat on his stool and hooked his camera to his computer. Buffy's pictures appeared on the screen.

" Kidnapping is illegal." Buffy said.

" Your not a kid." He said, sneaking a glance at her. But then turned his attention back to the computer. His chubby fingers typed slowly onto the keyboard. Buffy watched in disgust.

" do you know who I am?" Buffy asked him. He shook his head 'no' without even looking at her, " Don't underestimate me because I am much stronger than I look."

" What's your name?" He asked. She looked at him. Buffy said the first name other than her own that came to her mind.

" Drusilla." She said.

" Drusilla?" He asked, then his fingers typed a bit more.

" How old are you?" He asked. Buffy smiled.

" so you want me to tell you how many years I've been alive, or how many not including the days I was dead."

" You're a crazy one." He said, he turned to her and thought for a second, " I'll just put down 24."

" 24? I'm not that old." Buffy said, but he ignored her. She sighed, " my friends are going to get me."

" Oh really?" he asked.

" Yeah. They'll be able to find me and ... There going to be here in about ten seconds."

" Ten ... Nine ... Eight ... Seven ..." He counted down slowly, " So far they haven't come ... Five ... Four ... Three ...Two ... One ... Too bad. They didn't come. I guess they don't care." Buffy didn't say anything else, instead she tried to read what was on the computer.

" Your selling me on eBay?" She said. He chuckled.

" Yeah. It's funny what people would buy. A water tower... A paper clip... A piece of gum..."

" You cant sell people on eBay."

" au contraire." He said in a bad French accent, " That was French."

" Duh."

" have you ever really searched on eBay?" He asked. Buffy didn't move, " Tupac Shakur was sold on eBay. Some guy named Earkle bought him for one and a half million dollars."

" What?"

" And Disco Ernie."

" Disco Ernie?"

" The guy off of Maury." He said, " and also Elvis... and I think Brandon Lee."

" This is so illegal." Buffy said.

" Yeah it is, but not many people know it, the police don't know about it."

" What if they do?" Buffy asked.

" Then they can just suck my white a-." a woman's voice interrupted them.

" Randy, come out here and rub your mothers bunions." He rolled his eyes and left the room, slamming the door on his way out. Buffy took in a deep breath. Demons and vampires, she could stand, but this guy - Randy - she could not. This was going to be a very long wait. Spike and the others better hurry up, Buffy thought to herself.

* * *

Review please. And then I'll update. 


	29. Part 28

" Let me get this strait, Buffy and Spike came home from getting kidnapped by the Initiative, Giles is missing, and Spike and Buffy are both gone again." Xander said processing the information and pacing. 

" Stop pacing, your making me dizzy." Willow said. Xander stopped.

" Dont forget that they aren't together right now." Michael said. Xander gave him an evil look.

" And how do I know that your not the cause of it?" Xander yelled. Walking to Michael he put up his fist, " You happened to show up when they were getting out."

" Xander." Willow scolded. Michael stood up to Xander.

" That is because Spike and Buffy helped me escape. He put his hands in his pocket, " Your lucky I got a chip."

" Chip?" Anya asked. She held up a bag of Doritos, " Are your Doritos stopping you from beating up my midnight funtime man-o-yummy orgasms?" Michael didn't say anything, but stared at her than Xander, " If so, you can have all these."

" Bloody Fag." Michael said, he sat back down.

" Xander's not gay... Are you?" Anya asked looking scared.

" No. Definitly not." Xander shook his head no. Willow got mad.

" What are you homophobe?" Willow asked.

" Why does it matter?" Xander asked.

" Tara and I aren't just really good freinds." Willow yelled. She stood up. Tara did also, " Think before you say anything."

" Willow. I didn't know. I - ." Xander said. He looked at Willow sadly, she didn't look back at him.

" Guys. We have to get Buffy and Spike back." Joyce said standing up.

" Spikes at the Initiative." Michael said changing the subject, " Now I know the way there, but I dont think we can take all of them.

" What's the chip controlled by?" Willow asked, " Is it mechanical?"

" I think so." Michael said.

" I might be able to temporarily shut it down." Willow said.

" No." Xander said, " How do we know he wont go all, 'I want to suck your blood' on us?"

" Xander, he's helped us so far." Joyce said.

" No, he's right. I dont think I can even trust myself in front of humans." Michael said.

" What about Buffy?" Anya asked.

" That I have no clue of." Michael said.

" He left her in the sewer to come get me. We came back and she was gone." Joyce said.

" Did the soldiers take her? Willow asked.

" No." Joyce said.

" I could do a tracking spell." Willow said, " I've done one before with Tara and we found out where the Ice Cream Man was."

" Yeah." Tara nodded.

" I'm sure I can get it right." Willow said. Everyone nodded and willow stood up and grabbed her coat, tara followed, " We need to get some stuff from our dorm." They walked out of the house.

" Xander." Anya coo-ed in Xanders ear, " I'm bored. Cant we go act like we have to get something from your room too? I want to try page 42."

" Anya." Xander whispered in her ear, " As much as I want to, this is not the time."

" You haven't even spoke to her in two years. If she wanted to re-kindle a freindship than she should have before we got together."

" Ahn." Xander moaned, she 'hmmphed' and crossed her arms.

" OK, butIi'll have you know that this little Buffy trip is putting us behind schedual."

" So..." Joyce asked, she had heard the whole conversation. " Who wants tea?" Xander and Michael both raised thier hands and Joyce left the room.

* * *

" Some guy named Spam?" Buffy asked shocked, " Did his mom name him that?"

" I told you already, I dont know and dont care. All I know is he's the highest bidder and lives in Ukraine." Randy said, " Now shut up."

" As soon as I get out of these chains I'm gonna - Hey, whats that needle for?" Buffy asked. Randy pulled a needle grom the computer sesk and jabbed the needle into Buffy's neck. She slowly blacked out.

* * *

She woke up leter, but realized she couldn't move or talk. It also seemed to e that she couldn't see becasue it was so dark. But she could hear. She listened to the conversation.

" Who would mail a TV?"

" That's what I'm saying. And all the way to Ukraine?"

_Im disquised as a TV? That's why I cant see, I'm in a box... Hey I'm going to Ukraine. Where's Ukraine? Please dont let it be far away._

The box was lifted and it started to shake.

" Careful it says fragile."

_Yeah it says fragile, Dipshit._

The box shook some more and Buffy silently cursed at whoever was moving the box.

_Please open the box. See what's in here? Be a brown-noser... Please open the box like the movies._

After a while of bumps and shakes Buffy went back to sleep, anxious to see where she was going and who she would be with until her freinds found her.

* * *

On the first ring Joyce answered.

" Hello Willow?"

" Joyce, The thing said Spike was no where, and Buffy's moving quickly towards Europe and Asia."

" What!" Joyce asked.

" I think she's either on a plane or a boat. By the speed, I think a plane." Willow said.

" OK." Joyce said trying to process the information.

" Me and Tara are on our way back." Willow said.

" Thanks." Joyce hung up.

" What's up? Where are they?" Xander asked, he leaned foreward.

" Spikes gone." Joyce said.

" That's not bad." Xander said, ignoring the mean look from both Michael and Joyce.

" Buffy's on a plane heading towards Europe." Joyce said, as soon as she said this Xander gasped.

" Towards where?" Xander asked, making sure he got the information right.


	30. Part 29

I'm going to be gone for a few weeks so I wont be able to update my story for a while. But I will give you all a nice long chapter after I get back…. Please enjoy and thank you for reading. 

Warning Rape, and Spike/Riley content.

* * *

Buffy awoke with the feeling of a tickle in her stomach. She usually got this feeling when a vampire was near. She stirred and opened her eyes, it was still dark. She heard a sound and the box opened, then she was face - to - face with Scarlett. Scarlett had some chains in her hand. She spoke to Buffy first.

" Hello, Buffy." Scarlett smiled, the smile was so big it looked like Scarlett was just about to bite of Buffy's head.

" Hel -." Buffy started to say. She was confused.

" I've been thinking over."

" You've been thinking?"

" yeah." She said, " I was getting mad and I was regretting letting Spike go back to you. But I knew it was too late to get him back. I forgot it. But I went on the internet a few days ago, and guess what I found? The name Drusilla. And then I wondered…."

" Drusilla's here." a voice coo-ed, " Sister took her in."

" How many people would have the name Drusilla?" Scarlett said, Drusilla walked up to Scarlett and Buffy was confused.

" So she pushed the button and we saw the sunshine." Drusilla said.

" I was curious to see what it was." Scarlett said.

" And we bought you. The slayer was on eBay." Drusilla laughed.

" Where am I?" Buffy asked, she tried to get up, but it was hard due to the lack of movement for the past few days. Scarlett pushed her back down.

" You are in a house, in Kiev, in Ukraine." Scarlett said, " and I was like, I'm in luck."

" And she bought you." Drusilla said, " Princess liked the idea of it." She walked away but came back a second later with a bat.

" And now you are going to do as we say." Scarlett said.

" Were going to hurt the lil' girl, make her scream. Make the lil' goddess beg for help." Drusilla lifted the bat and swung it down at Buffy.

" Were getting our Spike back." was the last thing Buffy heard before everything turned black.

* * *

" No sign of the slayer?" Riley asked a group of men that had just returned from the quest of looking for the slayer.

" No sir." He said, " But the tracer says she's out of the United States."

" There is no chance of getting her back." Riley said, " The initiatives in the other countries hate us. They will capture her first."

" Hostile 17 is no use of us now." Maggie said, Riley turned to her, " I do believe you wanted to have him when we didn't need him anymore. Am I correct?"

" Yes ma'am." Riley smiled.

" Dismissed." She said, Riley turned and left the room.

* * *

Riley stepped into the cage, and Spike looked up at him. His face beaten and bloody.

" What do you want?" Spike asked.

" You." Riley said. Spike looked up at him.

" What?"

" I want you, Spike."

" Oh god." Spike stood up quickly, " No, you don't."

" Yeah, I do." Riley said, " You made me realize it. I've never told anyone, you're the first."

" Cardboard…. No."

" Your cute…" Riley rubbed his hand up and down Spikes arm. Spike pulled away, backing up against the wall, " Your bad…." Riley grabbed Spikes hand and nibbled on Spikes finger, Spike pulled away again.

" Your gay, that's OK, just go be gay to someone else, please?"

" And I've seen you naked, you're the best. Your so…. Wonderful." Riley said. Spike pushed him back hard, making Riley fall to the floor. Spike jumped back and got the biggest headache ever.

" Ahh." Spike groaned, " what did you guys do to me?" Riley got back up and kissed Spikes cheek.

" You know you want to." Riley said, Spike punched him and screamed in pain again. Riley stalked towards him and then grabbed his shirt.

" Your going to do what I want you to do, Ok?" Riley said. Spike couldn't even hear him, he was still trying to get over the pain that was shooting throughout his whole body. Riley pulled off his shirt…… (I'm not going to explain it too you. And I'm not going to go into deep detail. Personally I really don't want to write or read about Spike getting raped by Riley…. OK?)

* * *

OK so far? Review please. And I'm sorry about so much mistakes in Part 28. I had to type it on a friends computerand she didn't have spell check. Happy Fourth of July. And Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Mans Chest comes out in three days. YEAH. 


	31. Part 30

Thanks for the people that reviewed. I am really grateful. And thank you for waiting patiently for the update. This chapter should be promising.

* * *

Not much is known about Michael's past. The only one who knows about it is himself. And he is not willing to share his dark secrets. But I will share it with you. He was born in the moon light of a Saturday night. From the moment he was born he was called a monster. This was because of a deformity. There was a large chunk of skin above his eye on his brow, and he was a hunchback. Now, in the present, he also had a six inch scar along his cheek. That wasn't a deformity; that was from his father. Out of everyone that had called him names, his father's words stuck out: 

"You are a disgrace… Demon… You're not a son of mine; you're a son of the devil himself… Go back to hell."

The scar was from his father, as I had said before. Michael had left the house and he was told never to do that. Michael still remembers every second of that night.

* * *

(FLASHBACK) 

He ran through the woods along the creek at full speed. He was watching his reflection in the water as he ran. 'A race against the moon' he had called it. But the moon seemed to win. Michael had to get home soon before his father noticed he was gone. He had snuck out through his window. He turned around and started to run back. But after a minute he stopped. Something caught his eye. Two little girls were playing in the creek on the other side. They hadn't seemed to notice him. This was the first time he had seen girls besides his mother. If he had been like any other boy hid age he would have said eww, or pulled their hair. But he was amazed at them. But then he watched as one slipped underneath the water. The other had started to scream and call for her sister. Michael didn't know how to swim, but he tried. He swam over to the fallen girl and lifted her out of the water. Her sister pulled her away from him and they both ran off screaming 'MONSTER'. After shedding a few tears Michael started a long walk home. His father was at the door waiting for him. His fathers face was red and he was very angry.

"Guess who came over?" He growled, "The Pinkles' butler."

"W-Why did he come over?" Michael asked.

"Did I tell you that you could talk, Quasimodo?" He spat, Michael shook his head no, "I've told you to never leave the house. I'm doing you a favor and not sending you to hell along with your father, Satan."

"Thank you, Sir."

"There you go again; I didn't give you permission to speak." He said, "Did I?"

"No, Sir, you didn't." Michael said, his father's hand shot out and he punched Michael. A long cut appeared and blood trickled down his cheek.

"I didn't tell you to speak. No. You are to stay in your room from now on. No leaving.

* * *

Michael was introduced to the group about a year before Spike and Dru left. Drusilla had found him on a street and wanted to keep him as a pet. Angelus agreed and he joined their group. He mostly stuck to himself. Leaving at night and returning right before dawn with seconds to spare.

* * *

Spike spent the next day lying on the ground of his cell. Images of the night previous were swimming in his head haunting his thoughts, making it impossible for him to sleep peacefully. His body hurt. Not just because of the 'chip', but his butt also did a part in his hurt-age. The other vampires wouldn't leave him alone; they knew what had happened because they had watched the whole show from the other cells. They were calling him names and snickering. Spike just pushed them out of his thoughts. He was just hoping that Buffy and her friends were OK. 

Riley had left Spike collapsed on the ground after he was done. And Riley had told Spike that he would be back soon. Spike replied with "Stake me already".

* * *

They had all agreed that they needed to get Spike out, so they decided to temporarily shut down Michaels chip. They just had to hope that he would be able to fight the urge to eat any of the Scooby's. They were all going into the initiative to fight. But they had to stay together because six heads were better than one. They had just gotten within a hundred feet of the entrance that Buffy, Michael, and Spike had escaped from. 

"Are you ready?" Willow asked Michael.

"Yeah." He said. Willow and Tara held each others hand and said a little spell. Michael had a sharp pang in his head but it disappeared just as fast as it started.

* * *

Buffy had no clue what they were going to do with her. She had woken up a few hours later on a canopy bed. She didn't move but looked around the room. Her gaze stopped on a line of dolls on a dresser in front of a broken mirror. One of the dolls Buffy recognized immediately. 

"Miss Edith." Buffy said.

"That's right." Drusilla said walking into the room.

"You still have her?" Buffy asked amazed.

"Of course I do, Sunshine." Drusilla smiled, she walked over to her dolls, "She's my daughter. But I want a new daughter."

"What about the other dolls?"

"There just Miss Edith's tea friends. Plus they're terribly shy." Drusilla said, "It's a shame. Miss Helen has such potential to be a motivational speaker." Drusilla touched a redheaded doll.

"What are you and Scarlet going to do with me?" Buffy asked. Drusilla shook her head no.

"I can't tell the prisoner, she loves the gossip." Drusilla said, "Shhh…." Drusilla started to walk out the door, "You must come downstairs in twenty minutes. Dinner will be ready." She left and shut the door behind her.

"Dinner?" Buffy thought as she got off the bed and started to look around the room.

* * *

Exactly twenty minutes later Buffy walked down the stairs of the mansion and saw the front doors, she had a thought to make a run for it, but the two vampires in front of the door had a different thought. Instead Buffy walked around the halls and rooms until she reached the dining room. 

In the dining room there was a long table, and only two chairs. There was nothing on the table but a red table clothe. The only light was coming from a chandelier hanging low above the middle of the table.

"This is dinner, right? So where's the food?" Buffy joked, knowing that she was on the menu.

"Are you completely daft?" Scarlett asked.

"So…. I'm the appetizer?"

"Mmm, more like the main course." Scarlett smiled. She stood up and Drusilla followed. Buffy put up her fists.

It was no use fighting because within a just a few seconds Scarlett had Buffy pinned to the ground. She was just about to drink Buffy's blood when Drusilla started to talk.

"Are you going to share?" She asked.

"Share? You don't deserve any slayer blood." Scarlett said, she leaned down and started to drink. Buffy squirmed underneath her. Drusilla didn't move for a minute, thinking over what Scarlett had said. Drusilla's face turned red and she kicked Scarlett off Buffy.

"You don't deserve her." Drusilla said, "I should kill her. She ruined my life, not yours."

"You don't stand up to me. You follow me." Scarlett said. They started to wrestle.

Buffy breathed in a deep breath of air. Yes, she was alive, but barely. She couldn't tell what was going on around her, but she knew that any second could be her last. She was OK with that. Just as long as she wasn't turned into a vampire.

Next thing she knew she was being lifted up onto the table. And she looked right into the eyes of Drusilla.

"Sister should have shared. But now she's learned her way." Drusilla said. She put her hand on Buffy's chest, "You're almost gone, almost into the light. I don't want you to go into the light. You should stay with me." Drusilla bit her own wrist and put her wrist on Buffy's mouth. The crimson blood dripped down Buffy's throat. And Buffy knew that she would never be the same, " NowI have a new daughter."

* * *

Please review 


	32. Part 31

She opened her eyes slowly, but closed them as soon as she felt dirt touch them. Her eyes stung. She knew where she was - she was underground. She cried out and reached up, thus realizing the dirt was only a few inches high. The fledgling leaned up out of the dirt. 

"Good job, Childe." A voice clapped. Buffy opened her eyes. Dru walked to Buffy and lifted her out of the flower bed, "You were a quick one. It took Spike hours longer than you."

"Maybe it's the damn slayer that used to own this body." She said, she wiped some dirt off of her stomach and smiled, "I'm hungry, where's dinner?"

"That's my girl." Drusilla said as she walked out of the garden and into the street.

* * *

The older man watched from his porch as the two women pushed a man into a wall. The each took a side of the mans neck and bit him, with what looked like fangs. The mans neck was soon turned into shreds. He stood up and walked back into his house.

"Honey? I need my crazy pills."

* * *

Michael slowly walked in and made sure that the coast was clear. As soon as he was sure that it was, he motioned the others in. Willow first, then Tara, then Anya, then Xander - wearing black attire, and finally Joyce. All of the Scooby's were amazed at how it looked.

"Wow, this is exactly what I pictured the inside of a microwave would look like." Xander said.

"Xander, did I ever tell you how sexy you look in black?" Anya asked him. Willow elbowed her in her side.

"Anya, shhh." Willow said.

Then Willow pointed to two guard walking towards them. They were talking about whether white or wheat bread was better. One of them stopped when they heard Willow whisper.

"Great going Willow, how about you tell all the secret initiative men about us being here." Anya whispered. Michael ran out in front of them, and swung his fists at their faces. They were unconscious within seconds. But that wasn't good enough for Michael. He kicked there heads off at full force. The Scooby's stared for a second.

"Let's go, we need to hurry." Michael said, cracking his neck. The Scooby's nodded and followed him through a maze of corridors. They had met about twelve men, and all of them had their heads kicked off. Then Michael led them into a long hallway of cages. Michael stopped at the last one.

"Oh, my god." Xander said, "You look like shit."

Spike did, in fact. His eyes were sunken into their sockets, He looked even skinnier than he normally did. His lips looked purple and frozen. To make it worse, his skin had started to turn blue.

"Spike?" Joyce asked.

"He's dead." Tara said, Willow grabbed her girlfriends hand.

"No, he's not." Michael said, he punched the controller that controlled the door/gate/cage thing and it flew open, " Xander, carry Spike."

Xander didn't pick Spike up, or even move.

"Now, there's going to be people coming in here, and unless you want to fight them, then carry Spike." Michael said, Xander nodded and picked up Spike. Michael pushed the Scooby's behind him, just as four men came running in ready to fight. Michael smiled.

"Recognize me?" He asked. He got into fighting stance, and waited for the men to make the first move. But they didn't. He took a step foreword. And then he heard Willow yell yes.

"It worked." She said, starting to do the Snoopy dance, " I did it, me, I did it."

"What did you do?" Anya asked. Michael touched one of the men.

"There frozen." Michael said.

"Only temporary, though." Willow said.

"Then we shouldn't waste anytime." Xander said motioning towards the door leading out of the hallway.

"No." Michael said, he punched the closest frozen soldier and the human parts cracked and fell to the ground like Ice. He did the same to the other three and then noticed that his hands were bleeding.

"You need some gauze." Tara said, she grabbed his hand and whispered a few inaudible words. Then his hands were dressed in gauze.

"Thanks." He said. They hurried out of the hallway and through the long stretch of other ones. And then they reached the entrance that they had entered through. Then they heard gun shots. A lot of them.

The hallway opposite of the Scooby's escape had about twenty people shooting at them. One hit Michael in the side, and another one hit Joyce on her hip. Tara and Willow put up a force field around them. Michael picked up Joyce and they ran out. They continued to run until they thought they were safe, which was a cemetery.

"They're going to come to Joyce's house first so we cant go there." Michael said, "I think that they know where you guys live, so we cant go there, either."

"What about L.A.?" Willow said. She yanked one last time and the bullet finally got out of Joyce's leg. Tara then sat down next to her and started to sew Joyce's leg back up.

"L.A.?" Michael asked.

"There's a lot of people there, so it's be harder for them to find us."

"What are we going to do about Spike?" Anya said, she looked down at the sick unconscious vampire.

"Are you sure he's alive?" Willow asked.

"If he was dead he'd be dust." Michael said.

"Oh, yeah." Willow said. Tara finished fixing up Joyce and Willow grabbed the needle from Tara.

"Doesn't human blood help heal vampires?" Willow asked.

"yeah." Michael said. Willow stepped foreword, and then quickly stabbed the needle into her wrist. Even though it only went in a few millimeters, blood started to pour out. She put her wrist onto spikes lips and let the blood drain down his throat. After a few minutes, she took her wrist away from him, and held her thumb over the hole.

"Why did you do that?" Xander asked angrily, "What if Spike went bad and drank up all your blood."

"he didn't." Willow said.

"He could have." Xander said.

"We need his help to find Buffy." Willow said.

"Xander." Anya said, she held his arm, " Willow's right. We should all he stepping in line to give him some of our blood. He need's it. He looks like he's been starved."

"He has." Michael said, " I know what it looks like when a vampires been starved. I've seen it many times when they had me locked up."

"Anya's right. And so is Willow." Tara said, she scraped her wrist on a broken gravestone and placed it on Spike's lips. And again after a few minutes she removed her wrist. Spike was already looking better, but still unconscious. Everyone looked at Xander.

"I'm not going to." Xander said.

"Xander, you know darn well that I'm not human, Michael isn't either, and Joyce cant. So give Spike some human blood." Anya said.

"Anya, it's OK." Willow said, "Xander, How much gas does your car have?"

"A full tank. Why?" Xander asked.

"Were going to need a ride." Willow said.

"Were going to L.A.?" Xander asked.

"Were going to the City of Angels." Willow said.


	33. Part 32

Here's another chapter. But sadly I need to say that there is only a few more chapters left...Tear

* * *

First they had stopped at each of their houses so they could get a change of clothes and a few items that they needed. But they didn't loiter too long in Dale of the Sun; the Scooby's left as soon as they could. 

Spike was now conscious, but he didn't yet have the strength to move well. So Michael had to help him walk to and from.

The seven friends piled in the small car, crammed like a mosh pit for (find word) Xander was driving, Spike was in the passenger seat, Anya was in between the two, Tara sat behind Xander, Willow and Joyce shared the middle seat, and Michael said behind Spike.

They drove on for about thirty minutes and then Xander pulled off at a rest stop.

"Again?" Spike asked, "Is your bladder the size of a pea?"

"Oh, please don't say that word." Xander said as he unbuckled himself quickly, he got out of the car and did the 'dance' all the way to the men's restroom.

"That isn't just Xander's potty dance. I like that dance, a lot." Anya smiled.

"Anya, close your mouth, your drooling." Willow smiled. Anya did and looked back out just in time to see Xander walking back with some soda's in his hands. He got back in and handed each of the Scooby's a coke.

The car was then filled with the sound of the lids being opened and gulps. But nobody poke until about twenty minutes later.

"How long until we get there?" Anya whined, "I'm very stuffed, I feel like…" She put her hands together and squeezed.

"Anya, there's three people up there, and there's four back here. So if you want squished, I'm the Queen." Willow said.

"How long, Xander?" Anya asked.

"About ten minutes." Xander said, "The Cordelia Investigations should be just up this street."

"Cordelia Investigations?" Anya asked, "Isn't Cordelia his last girlfriend?"

"Yeah…." Xander said, "Anya, who told you that?"

"I read it in your diary. Page seventeen, I believe." Anya smiled.

"You have a diary?" Spike chuckled.

"Four." Anya stated, not understanding why her boyfriends face was turning red.

"The Whelps life fills up four diary's? I didn't even think anything that happens to him was worth writing down." Spike smiled.

"Oh, yes it is." Anya said, "But, most of the stuff's in pictures."

"And he draws too." Spike sounded amazed.

"It's just stick figures."

"Anya." Xander started to talk, "Can we not talk about this right now."

"All I'm saying is that, yes, they are important because they help us remember."

"OK, just, no more."

"Fine." Anya said sticking out her tongue at Spike.

* * *

"Wes, have you wrote Basha demon on the chart yet?" 

"No, I haven't gotten to it yet."

"Ok." Cordelia said, she walked over to the board of weekly demon deaths caused by them and underneath Maglish, she wrote Basha.

"Sweet cakes, we have a new case." Lorne said walking into the office, " Two women were followed last night. They said it was 'Big, Hairy, and smelled like a wet dog".

"Murot demon." Wesley said.

"Sure, a More Rot demon." Cordelia said.

"Mur-rot." Wesley corrected.

"Is it easy or hard to kill?" Cordelia asked.

"Easy, except the only way to kill it is stab it in the heart with a Brecken spear." Wesley said.

"And there's only two of them in the world." A man with a thick Irish accent said as he walked in the room. (who could it be?)

"Doyle, you finally woke up." Cordelia said. She turned to Lorne, "In that case charge the two girls 70 dollars."

Doyle smiled and walked up behind Cordelia. He put his arms around her waist. She turned around and they passionately kissed.

"Eh hem." Someone coughed. The Cordelia gang all turned towards the door. The Scooby gang stood at the door.

"We need sanctuary." Spike said. The Cordelia investigations people walked up to the Scooby's.

"Hi, guys." Cordelia said, "God, it's been a long time."

"It's been over three years." Willow said.

"Jeez. You all look so different."

"You do too." Spike said.

"And Spike." Cordelia said, "last time I saw you, I don't even remember. But wait… where's Buffy?"

"We have to find her. She's been kidnapped."

"Buffy? Kidnapped?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes. We know how odd that sounds."

"This is the Cordelia investigations." Cordelia said.

"True Cordettes." Willow smiled, " Just like High School."

They introduced themselves to everyone and after about an hour of that they decided to talk about why the Scooby's were here in L.A. They did and the Cordettes agreed to let the Scooby's stay with them. (Remember the Hotel thing that Angel got in the Series? That's where the Cordelia investigations are.) So the Scooby's got rooms on the second story.

* * *

Cordelia was playing a Sudoku on her desk when Anya walked in. 

"Hey, your Anya, right?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah." Anya said.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked.

"So you were Xander's bedtime buddy before I came along? I'll have you know that I'm the better bedtime buddy between the both of us." (Jeez, say that three times fast) Anya said.

"I'm sure you are…."

"I'm Xander's now bedtime buddy, so keep your hands off of him." Anya said.

"I don't want to be Xander's bedtime buddy." Cordelia said.

"Good, I don't want you to be his bedtime buddy too."

"Sure."

"Even though Xander might want both of us to be his Bedtime Buddies, that will not work out. Because I am the only. I am Xander's. Go be a bedtime buddy to the green dude."

"Lorne? No." Cordelia said, "I'm with Doyle."

"Just stay away from my Xander." Anya said as she turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Whatcha working on?" Willow asked as she and Tara walked into the room tht Fred was in. It looked like a lab. 

"I'm trying to find out the chemical compounds on the Trurac knife that makes it deadly only around water."

"Oh, that's easy." Willow said, she walked up by Fred, leaving Tara alone by the door.

"It's basically Lead mixed with Nickel, and a pinch of Zink. It could work anywhere away from the water, but it can only kill and hurt a Trurac demon. They generally live near water since they have a water based chemical stability."

"Thanks for the help, Willow. I would have never thought that." Fred said. Willow looked back at the door, Tara wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Tara stepped into the lounge and looked a through a bookshelf that was placed in the back of the room. The books were normal books, they weren't demon research books. Her eyes stopped on a book called Prey by Michael Crichton. 

"It's a good book." A voice said, Tara jumped and the book fell to the ground. She leaned down to get it and looked up.

"H-Hey Doyle." She smiled. She stood back up.

"It's about A cloud of Microbots that becomes more deadly by the hour. It's a plague, and the humans are the prey. If you like that kind of stuff, It's a pretty good story."

"Thanks, I-I'll give it a try." Tara smiled sweetly and left with the book.

* * *

Gunn, Lorne, Joyce, Spike, and Michael sat in the lobby. Unsure of what to say to each other, Joyce started a conversation. 

"So, who likes pickles?"

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated... majorly. 


	34. part 33

(Two weeks later) 

Spike stood in the shadows, even though he knew that that couldn't shield him from her wandering eyes. Darkness, after all, was not a problem for vampires. Plus he was the only person not running around screaming something in…. what ever they spoke in. It sounded like "Were all going to fucking die". Seeing all these running men made him stand out like a sore thumb.

Truthfully what had happened to her haunted him. Long ago he wanted to be the cause of her death. She couldn't die by the cause of any other demon. He wanted to kill her so much that he even saved her from other baddies. But he couldn't save her from Drusilla. Now here she was with her sire, her vampire sire, who was also his sire, and they were on a killing spree.

Spike knew that Drusilla could sense him. She could sense him when ever he was within a 100 mile radius. That's how she always found him when they were playing hide and seek among the tombstones.

He heard Buffy laugh.

Spike wanted to hear the Buffy laugh that he'd heard thought all the years he known her. Never before had he heard this laugh. This one sounded evil and maniacal.

Spike thought of all the good times they had. So many wonderful moments, he whispered to himself. Everything was wonderful, even making sandwiches with her was wonderful. He remembered the fun they had when Angelus trapped them into the room. When they woke up in the crappy Initiative apartment. When they were tricking the guards at the Initiative, by saying they were going to have a love child named World Peace. He remembered how they had celebrated him coming back from hell. A tear fell from the blonde cutie. And he thought of all the times they fought side be side.

Than, regretting this, he remembered the sad moments. He remembered seeing her shocked face as he left on the train. He remembered the sad moment that he almost raped her. And this was the worst of them all. It hurt him to see her like this. A child of evil. Just like him. She was the sunshine, she was meant to be a child of light. A killer of what she's become.

And Drusilla, she did this just to piss Spike off. Paying him back for all the things he's done to her. She didn't even take into consideration what she's done to him. Screwing Angelus right in front of him. Making him fall in love with her, while she only wanted him as a 'bedtime buddy'. Hell, he even hated her for turning him into a vampire. It was because of her that thousands of people died in his hands. It was because of her that William died in that dirty alley many decades ago. It was because of said crazy bitch that Buffy was now a creature of the night.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Taking it between his lips he breathed in, stopping the craving that he'd had since he heard the news about Buffy. His body relaxed a little bit with the euphoric relief.

His eyes stopped on Buffy again. They didn't move for minutes. He watched her for so long.

Knowing that soon, all he would see would see of her was a pile of dark, black ash.

(same place, same time, different veiwpoints)

She wondered why her Sire was acting strange. For the past hour she had been glancing nervously around. Then Buffy decided to asked Drusilla what was wrong.

"Drusilla?" Buffy asked, Drusilla jumped at the sound of her voice. Then she calmed down.

"Yes, my Childe?" She asked, a fake smile stood on her lips, and Buffy knew it.

"What's got you all scared?" Buffy asked, "Surely it isn't the people." Buffy motioned towards all the cowering people.

"No." Drusilla said, "I feel a presence."

"A presence of whom?"

"My dear William." Drusilla said, "Either he wants to join our little family….. Or."

"He's here to kill us?" Buffy finished, "I'll protect you mother."

"You are a child, you cannot beat him."

"But he loves me." Buffy smiled.

"Not anymore." a British voice said. This made both of the girls jump.

"Spikey." Buffy flirted as she stepped closer to him. She was hiding her fear.

"'Ello, Pet." Spike said looking right through her at Drusilla.

"How are you, long time no see." Buffy smiled. Spike changed the subject.

"Your scared of me." Spike sniffed then smiled.

"No." She lied.

"I can smell it on you. You reek of fear." Spike said. Buffy sniffed in.

"I don't smell any thing." Buffy said. Spike's fists balled up and as soon as Buffy saw this she backed up.

"Spike, you naughty puppy. She's your sister." Drusilla said, she stepped up to them and pushed Buffy back, "And you should be giving Mummy a party for not killing the girl."

"Oh, but 'Mother' You did kill her." Spike mocked, "She doesn't have a heart beat, does she?"

"But she's alive." Drusilla argued.

"My bad, she's un-dead." Spike argued back, "She was a slayer, she's not suppose to be a vampire."

"Well I guess she didn't get the memo." Buffy said, "Now are you going to join us, or not?"

"Or not." Spike said.

"Then that's it, let's fight." Buffy said. Drusilla shook her head 'no'.

" I'm going to fight." Buffy repeated.

"He's a master vampire. You're young." Drusilla said. Buffy sighed then crossed her arms and stepped back.

"I appreciate your motherly demands." Spike smiled, "It's good to let Buffy watch you die, leaving her helpless when I go to kill her."

"Don't you have feelings for me, anymore." Buffy asked.

She reached down to his belt buckle and pulled slightly. Spike closed his eyes and gulped. Then he opened them and pushed Buffy to the floor. Drusilla stepped foreword and was face to face with Spike. She pulled back her fist and punched Spike so hard on his cheek that blood started to drip out of his mouth. He spit out some of it right when Dru was about to punch him again. His hand jumped out and grabbed her fist. He twisted it slowly until he heard a 'pop'. With her good hand, Drusilla grabbed his shoulder and kneed him in the penis. Spike immediately let go of her wrist and head butted her in her stomach. With the force of the blow, she flew back against a light pole. Spike stepped to Drusilla and got so close that she couldn't get out. His body was pushing her to the pole, that she couldn't even move.

Buffy stood up quickly and stalked to Spike and Drusilla, she pulled back her hand, and jammed it at the back of Spike's head. His head collided with the pole, and Drusilla saw the chance to get away. Spike's nose was broken. But he didn't care, he had other stuff to worry about, and right now, he was loosing.

Buffy and Drusilla started to run away, but Spike ran faster and grabbed Buffy's wrist, he threw her onto the ground and started to punch her face. He temporarily forgot about Drusilla and she swung her leg out and kicked Spike on the top of his head. This got Spike off guard for a second and Buffy took the opportunity to flip the positions. She was now straddling him and punching his face. He bended his legs towards his head and trapped Buffy's head between his boots. He swung his legs back down to the ground with Buffy still trapped between his feet. And her head hit the ground at full force. There was a loud crack and Buffy was unconscious.

Drusilla was in shock.

"What did you do to her!" Drusilla shrieked.

"It's just a little concussion, nothing that you haven't done to me." Spike said. He stalked to Drusilla and she backed up. But before she knew it, her back hit the wall. Spike's fist shot out and hit her in the jaw. Her jaw got dislocated and her mouth flew open.

Spike heard the once cowering people run away, and he was happy that there was some still alive.

Drusilla stared at him with hatred in her eyes. And as soon as he pulled a staked out of the inside of his leather jacket her eyes begged him for mercy.

Spike did it, too. And as soon as the stake pierced her heart, she was gone. Just a pile of dust floating in the wind.

He couldn't believe that finally he did it. He staked his sire. He'd been wanting this forever…Now for the other part…. Buffy. He turned to where he left her. And she wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" Buffy asked with hatred. She swung out a piece of wood at Spike's head and it hit him really hard. The piece of wood had come from a broken bench by the pole that Buffy slammed Spike's head into. Spike grabbed the wood from her easily and threw it several meters away. He pushed her to the ground and straddled her.

Tears fell from his eye as he pushed the stake into her chest. For a few seconds she looked like the old Buffy: wide eyes and loving eyes. A crying Spike leaned down and kissed her, just as her body turned to dust. The dust flew away into the sky.

And Spike sat there, eyes red and puffy, watching the sunrise.

… Then there was a total of three dead vampires floating in the cold, November air.

((((It's done... Thank you for the people who read and reveiwed. I really apreciate it. I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending, but I was in the mood for a sad one, and it's sad... right? Anyways, thank you a lot. (SPIKE IS SO HOT))))))


End file.
